Only Poisoned Your Mind
by Wolfin Hope
Summary: /!\ UA/slash-yaoi/lemon. New York. Le 'Wolf' est un club gay à la mode, des amis d'enfance issus de la Push y travaillent depuis des années. Que se passe-t-il lorsque une série de viols horribles semble viser le club ? Est-ce lié au retour de Jacob Black, le fils du propriétaire ? Paul n'aurait jamais cru devoir faire face à ça...
1. Présentations

**Preview :**

**West Village, New York. Le 'Wolf' est un club gay à la mode, des amis d'enfance issus de la Push y travaillent depuis des années, toute l'équipe est soudée. Que se passe-t-il lorsque une série de viols horribles semble vouloir porter atteinte au club ? Est-ce lié au retour de Jacob Black, le fils du propriétaire Billy Black ? Paul Lahote n'aurait jamais cru devoir faire face à ça...**

**.**

**.**

_**/!\** WARNING **:**_

_· Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent s'appartiennent à eux même, et à S. Meyer.**  
**_

_· Pairings : Jacob/Paul, Jared/Embry pour les principaux._

_· Contenu violent : scène de sexe hard et viols, violences physiques et morales._

_· UA, univers alternatif, j'ai pris les personnages de Twilight mais ils ne sont pas loup garous dans mon histoire._

_· **A suivre** : présentations des personnages, certains ne sont pas importants mais je prend tout de même soin de présenter tous les membres du club ! **Pour plus de facilités je vous invite à visiter le blog : poisoned - your - mind . skyrock . com(retirer les espaces)**, j'ai détaillé les présentations et elles sont imagées, au moins pour cette partie là ça peut donner un aperçu plus clair, ensuite je poste en priorité ici pour les écrits !_

.

.

**Présentation - Le Wolf**

**- Le Wolf est un bar/club gay situé dans le West Village de New York -**

**- Très en vogue il fait le plein du mardi au samedi soir -**

_Pour le coté pratique :_

_- Bar ambiance du mardi au jeudi -_

_- De 20h à 1h -_

_-Bar et discothèque vendredi et samedi -_

_- De 20h à 5h (début discothèque à 23h) -_

_Le vendredi ce sont des soirées des soirées 'spéciales' et un peu plus chaudes (style club libertin sans l'être totalement), le samedi discothèque 'normale'._

.

.

**Présentation - La direction**

_**Billy Black**_  
**  
**-Propriétaire du club 'Wolf'

-En fauteuil roulant suite à un accident de voiture

-Homme autoritaire et exigeant mais attaché à son club et ses employés

-Il a quitté la Push dans l'état de Washington et tout lâché pour créer le 'Wolf', entrainant avec lui des jeunes de la Push, amis depuis toujours.

-Il est fortuné et est peu présent dans le club, il est propriétaire d'autres établissements en parallèle.

.

_**Jacob Black**_

-22 ans

-Homosexuel

-Fils de Billy Balck

-A quitté la Push à l'âge de 12 ans après l'accident de son père qui a aussi couté la vie à sa mère.

-A fait des études d'ingénieur automobile à San Diego, Californie.

-Refait surface à New York pour épauler son père.

-Caractère fort, sociable mais affirmé.

-A pratiqué de sports de combats durant ses études.

.

_**Sam Uley**_

-28 ans

-Bisexuel

-Manager du 'Wolf'

-Paul, Jared et Leah sont ses meilleurs et amis d'enfance.

-Il a eu une histoire avec Leah, ça n'a pas marché mais ils sont resté extrêmement proches.

-Il prend le plus grand soin des membres du 'Wolf', sous ses airs bourrus il est très attentif à eux, tellement que sa vie privée est inexistante à part des aventures sans lendemain. Il consacre tout son temps au 'Wolf' et ses amis.

.

.

**Présentation - Danseurs**

_**Jared Cameron**_

-26 ans

-Homosexuel

-Danseur au 'Wolf'

-Natif de la Push ou il enchainait les petits boulots, il a suivi ses amis à New York.

-En couple avec Embry depuis plusieurs années

-Toujours souriant, de bonne humeur, protecteur envers ceux qu'il aime.

.

_**Rejo Hernandez**_

-A prononcer Reiyo

-24 ans

-Homosexuel

-Danseur au 'Wolf'

-D'origine latine il est l'un des premiers employés du club, sociable et amical. S'entend facilement avec tout le monde.

-Il est assez petit mais trèèès sensuel.

.

_**Gabriel Efferman**_  
**  
**-Danseur au 'Wolf'

-Personnage très secondaire, pas de détails nécessaires donc.

.

.

**Présentation - Employés de bar**

_**Embry Call**_

-22 ans

-Homosexuel

-Barmaid au 'Wolf'

-Natif de la Push, il a rejoint le club après être arrivé à New York afin de payer ses études de commerce.

-Il a eu le coup de foudre pour Jared et il sont en couple depuis plusieurs années

-Il est calme, timide aux premiers abords, très intelligent et d'un tempérament excessivement jaloux vis à vis de Jared.

.

_**Akira Suzuki**_

-27 ans

-Il dit n'aimer personne, à part pour du sexe hard

-Barmaid au 'Wolf'

-Il a un look et une personnalité très spéciale, il a quitté Tokyo très jeune et s'est prostitué de nombreuses années avant de travailler au 'Wolf'.

-Il est assez froid mais tient beaucoup à ses partenaires de travail en réalité. Il joue de son charme avec les clients. Une sorte de double personnalité.

-Il est bassiste dans un groupe et dépendant aux drogues dures.

.

_**Seth Clearwater**_

-19 ans

-Homosexuel

-Serveur au 'Wolf'

-Natif de la Push, c'est le petit frère de Leah, il vit avec elle et suit des études à la prestigieuse 'School of Visual Arts' de New York. (c'est une école d'art qui existe vraiment!)

-Il est souriant, toujours motivé, avenant.

.

.

**Présentation - Sécurité**

_**Leah Clearwater**_

-26 ans

-Hétérosexuelle

-Chef de la sécurité au 'Wolf'

-Native de la Push, grande sœur de Seth ,elle a suivi son meilleur ami Sam lorsqu'il est allé à New York.

-Elle pratiquait de nombreux arts martiaux à haut niveau, d'où son poste un peu particulier pour une femme.

-Elle a un très fort caractère, très possessive envers son frère.

.

_**Emmett Cullen**_

- Personnage secondaire

-Marié à Rosalie Cullen

-Videur

-Dynamique, toujours le mot pour rire.

-Sa femme est lui sont là depuis les débuts du 'Wolf' et sont très attachés au club.

.

_**Greg White**_

-Personnage très secondaire

-Videur, dispose d'une montagne de muscle, il est impressionnant.

_**Note : Le club dispose d'autres agents de sécurités, qui ne seront pas nommés.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Présentation - Autres**

_**Jasper Hale**_

-Personnage secondaire

-DJ au 'Wolf'

-Frère de Rosalie

.

_**Quil Aetera**_

-22 ans

-Hétérosexuel

-Technicien au 'Wolf' (il gère la lumière et le son en coulisse et prête main forte à Jasper).

-C'est le cousin d'Embry, mais lui est originaire de la réserve Makka.

-Pragmatique et organisé, il a un QI très supérieur à la moyenne.

.

_**Rosalie Cullen**_

-Personnage secondaire

-Hôtesse d'accueil au 'Wolf'

-Mariée à Emmett Cullen

.

.

**Présentation - Personnage principal**

**• _Paul Lahote_**

• 26 ans

• Bisexuel

• Natif de La Push, il y a fait toute ses classes avec Jared, c'est donc naturellement qu'il on rejoint Sam ensemble.

• Il travaille dans un garage et squatte au 'Wolf' tous les soirs et donne un coup de main gracieusement à l'équipe de sécurité du club. Même s'il préfère garder sa liberté au club.

• Avant de bosser au garage il a été boxeur semi-professionnel pour gagner sa vie.

• Il a eu peu d'histoires longues, il est plutôt 'coup d'un soir' que ce soit filles ou garçons.

• Il est impulsif, peut se montrer agressif et violent à la moindre provocation. Il a un très bon fond, même s'il le nie. Il aura toujours un geste pour les autres.

.

.

**Notes ****:** _c'est une histoire qui ne sera pas posté sous forme de chapitre, elle devrait avoisiner les 50000 mots environ mais sans chapitres distincts, je la posterais donc sous forme de parties ! En parallèle je poursuis bien entendu 'Un Joyeux Bordel !' qui reste ma priorité, mon bébé n'a moi =P ! Je posterais celle ci quand je l'aurais, je pense, écrite entièrement ou en grande partie._


	2. Prélude

Je pense qu'il est nécessaire pour la bonne lecture de cette fiction que je prenne le temps de développer quelques points en avant première et afin de mettre un WARNING. Le contenu sera violent, physiquement et moralement, imagé par les mots. Je ne sais pas si on peut définir cette fic comme étant tragique, il n'y aura pas à ma connaissance de death end en tout cas. Pour autant pas de happy end, ce sera très terre à terre, la vie ne se résume pas à une bonne ou mauvaise fin, elle est ce que l'on en fait, peut importe les obstacles. Cela dit il y aura de l'amour, mais l'amour peut se manifester violemment. Bref, ce sera loin d'être une fiction guimauve. Je préfère avertir, âme les plus sensibles, méfiance. Après je ne peux pas prévoir de quelle manière je vais mettre les choses en scènes. Cette fiction va explorer les catacombes des sentiments, contradictoires, douloureux, les personnages ne riront pas tous les jours (mais un peu quand même rassurez vous !).

Je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment j'ai ressenti le besoin d'écrire ça, mais c'est venu tout seul, telle une obsession qu'il fallait que je couche sur papier (ou clavier !). Elle devrait, je l'avais déjà dit je crois, être postée en plusieurs parties, elle ne sera pas extrêmement longue je pense, 50000 mots environ, pour estimation.

.

.

Le viol sera traité comme sujet central et en détail avec scènes sexuelles non consenties et je tiens à ce sujet à faire quelques rappels :

**Définitions (elles ne sont pas de moi ! = wikipédia et agressionsexuelle) :**

"rapport sexuel imposé à quelqu'un par la violence, obtenu par la contrainte, qui constitue pénalement un crime"

"Il s'agit d'un acte visant à assujettir une autre personne à ses propres désirs par **un abus de pouvoir**, par l'utilisation de la **force **ou de la **contrainte**, ou sous la **menace** implicite ou explicite. Une agression sexuelle porte atteinte aux droits fondamentaux, notamment à l'intégrité physique et psychologique et à la sécurité de la personne."

.

**Principales conséquences observées chez les victimes** :

-peur des représailles de l'agresseur

-dépression, angoisse

-sentiment de trahison, de culpabilité

-insomnie, trouble du sommeil (cauchemar)

-faible estime de soi, colère

-dysfonction sexuelle, baisse du désir sexuel

-idées suicidaires, tentatives de suicide

-abus d'alcool, drogue, pharmaco dépendance

-désordre alimentaire

-douleurs chroniques, maladies transmises sexuellement (MTS, Sida, etc.)

-manque d'efficacité au travail, perte d'emploi

-peur et méfiance généralisées

-non participation à la vie sociale et collective, frein au développement et à l'autonomie, etc

Certaines conséquences (peur de l'agresseur et de représailles, crainte de la réaction des parents et des proches, sentiment de culpabilité et de honte, etc.) peuvent pousser la victime à ne pas parler de l'agression qu'elle a subie.

Cependant, rompre le silence permet d'atténuer les effets d'une agression sexuelle. Il est donc important d'en parler à quelqu'un. Il faut briser le silence pour que ça cesse!

.

**Autres notes trouvés sur le site que j'ai jugé importantes :**

_ -**Quand on dit «non», ça veut ne veut pas dire «peut-être». ** _

_Dans le contexte d'une activité sexuelle, il faut écouter l'autre. Il ne faut pas interpréter le refus d'une personne comme étant une invitation à poursuivre ses tentatives. Il est faux de prétendre que le NON veut dire autre chose que NON. D'autre part, le fait de consentir à certains contacts sexuels comme les baisers ne signifie pas le consentement à d'autres activités sexuelles. À tout moment, une personne peut refuser d'aller plus loin. _

_ -**Le plaisir et l' agression sexuelle.** _

_Certaines personnes vont réagir à une stimulation sexuelle en ressentant du plaisir au moment d'une agression. Attention! Cela ne signifie pas que la personne consent ou qu'elle apprécie l'agression sexuelle. Il s'agit plutôt d'une réaction physique hors du contrôle de la personne. Pour d'autres personnes, aucun plaisir ne sera ressenti lors de l'agression sexuelle. _

_Que la victime ait ou non ressenti du plaisir au moment de l'agression, il faut savoir que toutes les agressions sexuelles sont des actes de violence et qu'ils sont inacceptables. Dévoiler, voire même dénoncer ces agressions permet de reprendre du pouvoir sur sa propre vie._

_**-Seules les personnes mentalement dérangées commettent des agressions sexuelles ?**_

_Réalité : Les tests psychiatriques révèlent que la majorité des agresseurs ne sont pas des malades mentaux. Ils savent exactement ce qu'ils font. Ce mythe rassure la plupart des hommes et leur évite de reconnaître leur responsabilité._

.

.

**Tout cela ne viens donc pas de moi, mais c'est important de le savoir pour plusieurs raisons. NON un viol ce n'est pas un jeu ! Bien loin de là...Les personnages n'apprécient pas d'être violés dans ma fiction et ne s'en remette pas facilement, du genre 2 jours après tout est oublié. Les situations sont rendues le plus proche du réel possible avec ce que ça implique !**


	3. Partie 1

**Titre :** Only Poisoned Your Mind

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **veronicka

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi/Slash, Angst, Crime & Friendship/Romance

**Couple :** Jared/Embry pour l'instant, Jacob/Paul pour la suite, d'autres peut être à découvrir...

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même. L'univers et quelques personnages en revanche sont de ma création !

.

.

**Notes de début :** Bon et bien voilà, j'espère que cette fiction plaira à certains d'entre vous, de toutes façons ça ne me coute rien de la partager alors...:) !

A noter que ma bêta habituelle n'a pas le temps de prendre en charge la correction de ce nouvel écrit, j'ai corrigé moi même pour commencer mais j'aimerais trouver un(e) bêta, ce n'est pas une activité de tout repos et qui nécessite d'avoir un bon niveau en langue, être assez disponible, prêt à me donner un avis constructif ;) !

.

.

**Partie 1**

**.**

**.**

La nuit enveloppe doucement les buildings dans son long manteau noir. Pour autant New-York ne s'endort pas, c'est une ville qui ne s'éteint jamais. Les lampadaires et autres panneaux lumineux l'éclairent de couleurs vives qui se reflètent dans les vitres des bâtiments. Les rues sont grouillantes à toute heure, ou presque. C'est ce qui fait le charme de la plus grande villeaméricaine. C'est une ville animée d'une passion rare, si vaste et mystérieuse par moment.

On distingue des ondes sonores variées, des cris suivis d'éclats de rire, les klaxons des célèbres taxis New-Yorkais, la musique qui fait vibrer certaines façades. Le tout se mêle dans une symphonie rythmée, elle entraîne le reste du monde dans sa danse folle.

Paul Lahote a, du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, toujours adoré cette ville. Il n'a pas regretté un seul instant, son choix d'y venir lorsque Sam leur a proposé, à Jared et lui, de le rejoindre. A cette époque ça sonnait comme un nouveau départ, l'occasion de vivre enfin, La Push, c'était ses racines, mais sans aucune perspective d'avenir. Ici, il avait aisément pu obtenir une place dans un petit garage, payé correctement, le tout sans être séparé de ses amis. Qui, pour la plupart, travaille à l'heure actuelle au 'Wolf', un club gay du West Village dont Sam est le gérant.

Le brun presse son pas, aller au club c'est un peu sa récréation journalière, déjà parce qu'il y côtoie ses amis et ensuite il lui arrive fréquemment de trouver de la compagnie pour finir la nuit. L'attachement n'a jamais été son fort et son physique avantageux lui octroie un succès dont il serait, selon lui, stupide de ne pas profiter. Paul est un beau garçon, grand et bien bâti, ancien boxeur avec une assurance désarmante et un sourire charmeur redoutable. Il en joue et s'en amuse, sans ne rien prendre au sérieux, il a essayé, parfois, mais ça n'a pas marché.

Alors après tout, pourquoi se prendre la tête ? La vie est un bien consommable, pareillement au sexe. L'amour c'est différent, ça complique tout et ça finit rarement bien, de ce qu'il en sait. Le jeune homme secoue la tête à cette pensée tandis qu'il pousse une porte à l'arrière du club, après avoir ouvert avec sa clé personnelle. Il est ici comme chez lui. Il salue les quelques membres du personnel qu'il croise et prend deux minutes pour discuter avec Quil, le technicien qui lui avoue se débattre avec l'éclairage capricieux ces derniers jours.

Le club est en effervescence, le samedi soir c'est souvent ainsi, d'ailleurs la file qu'il a aperçue devant l'entrée principale ne laisse aucun doute quant au succès de l'établissement. Paul jette un coup d'œil à sa montre, il n'est même pas minuit, il aurait dû venir avant. Tant pis il restera après la fermeture, demain il ne bosse pas et l'envie de ramener une conquête chez lui n'est pas présente ce soir là. Il avise Jared, son meilleur ami, dans une loge, le grand brun possède aussi une carrure athlétique, bien qu'un peu plus fine que celle de Paul. Il se débat avec ses vêtements en pestant énergiquement.

La scène tire un sourire à son ami qui finit par rire franchement, une chaussure lui atterrit en pleine figure, les réflexes mis à mal par son fou rire.

"Aie ! Jared c'est comme ça que tu salues ton vieux pote ?"

"Faux frère !" Rétorque l'intéressé.

Paul rentre dans la loge et prend soin de refermer la porte. Il s'assied sur le sofa violet qui contraste avec les tons bruns de la pièce. Sa voix moqueuse s'élève à nouveau, la provocation c'est son mode de communication favori, cela dit ça reste en général gentil.

"Tu vas me dire, ça fait des années que t'es danseur et t'as encore des problèmes pour te déshabiller ? Ou tu préfères peut être qu'Embry le fasse ?"

Cette fois ci il évite habilement le second lancer de chaussure. Ledit danseur soupire d'exaspération avant de reprendre de sa voix rendue, au fil des années, excessivement rauque par l'excès de tabac.

"Je lui demanderais bien de m'aider, mais si Sam l'apprend il nous fout dehors à coup de pied au cul !"

"Ce serait dommage !"

"Pour notre cul ou d'être mis à la porte ?"

"Les deux !" S'esclaffe Paul en riant.

Il donne une tape amicale à Jared en se relevant, ce dernier lui fait un clin d'œil et conclut l'échange d'un joyeux :

"Allez bouge, j'ai du taf moi mon vieux !"

"Pfff tu parles..."

Le garagiste grogne pour la forme, parce qu'il faut admettre au vu du succès de Jared que trémousser son joli petit cul dans un club c'est tout un travail ! Il croise Gabriel un autre danseur dans un couloir, pas de trace du troisième larron en revanche, Rejo doit déjà être sur scène, ou ailleurs. Dommage, il avait une super blague sur les hispaniques à lui raconter !

Il ne tarde pas à traverser les coulisses et accède au club bondé par la porte de service. Les lumières tamisées envoient des reflets turquoises et bleu marine dans tous les coins. Une masse humaine compacte est présente, que ce soit à se déhancher sauvagement sur la piste de danse, au bar ou sur les fauteuils autour d'une bouteille.

L'ambiance vous enroule dans une chaleur enivrante, la sensation que tout est possible se propage en vous au gré des flashs colorés. Il règne ici une atmosphère particulière, unique. C'est ce qu'il ressent, il laisse son regard vagabonder sur les corps majoritairement masculins présents. A vrai dire ces derniers temps personne ne trouve vraiment grâce à ses yeux, une envie de femmes peut être ? Quoique...L'idée ne l'emballe pas non plus !

Le jeune homme décide de s'installer au bar, désintéressé totalement des clubbeurs présents. Seth, le serveur, le remarque et lui adresse un sourire avenant tout en continuant de se faufiler souplement entre les corps, une bouteille et un bac à glace dans les mains. La façon qu'il a de se mouvoir en esquivant agilement les obstacles à quelque chose de sensuel. Paul se claque mentalement et adresse simplement un sourire au gamin. Soit, il est très attirant mais n'a que 19 ans et surtout, jamais ô grand jamais il ne le touchera pour une excellente raison : sa grande sœur, Leah. Une femme au fort caractère, chef de la sécurité du club, des yeux noirs à vous glacer le sang et une force hors norme, même hercule aurait du souci à se faire. Flippante selon lui, profondément flippante. Pour sûr elle lui ferait bouffer ses couilles au sens propre s'il osait ne serait-ce que frôler un cheveu de son frère.

C'est le verre qu'un serveur asiatique aux cheveux décolorés pose devant lui, qui le sort de sa réflexion. Il sursaute légèrement et remercie le japonais, Akira de son prénom, d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier lui rend avant de retourner s'activer auprès des nombreux clients. Paul renifle la boisson, du whisky-coca, ce n'est pas un grand buveur et d'ailleurs il ne boit rien qui ne soit pas coupé par du coca, du jus de fruit ou de la limonade. Que ce soit Akira ou bien Embry, le second barmaid qui lui adresse un discret clin d'œil en signe de salut, ses mains agitant avec dextérité les bouteilles, ils connaissent ses habitudes et ne prennent plus la peine de lui demander ce qu'il souhaite boire.

Le squatteur, enfin il se qualifie lui même ainsi, porte le liquide brunâtre à ses lèvres et avale une gorgée, l'alcool lui pique agréablement la gorge. Il repose le verre et pivote sur la chaise de bar, il dispose d'une vue sur l'ensemble du club. Il cherche du regard Sam, le manager et surtout son ami d'enfance, ce dernier est occupé à droite à gauche. Paul pousse un soupir, avec la musique assourdissante et l'activité grouillante présente, impossible de taper la discussion avec ses amis avant que les choses ne se calment. N'étant pas fan de danse il est clair que pour lui les soirées bar en semaine sont carrément plus attirantes...

Il vide son verre d'une traite et se concentre sur la salle, Rejo danse sur un podium, son corps luisant de sueur indique qu'il s'active depuis un moment. La voix du DJ tente d'exciter la foule, et lui, accoudé au barre, se dit que Jasper à une vraie voix de pervers quand il hurle dans son micro :

"Ce soir tout le monde suce tout le monde."

Le pire c'est qu'il y met une certaine conviction ! Rien que ça, ça lui tire un sourire. Il continue sur sa lancée en annonçant que les deux autres danseurs vont prendre le relais. Rejo semble soulagé et il quitte rapidement la scène. Gabriel le remplace presque immédiatement, le grand blond à la peau pâle contraste avec le précédent danseur, petit latino à la peau hâlée. Ils ont des charmes diamétralement opposés.

Mais ce qui intéresse Paul c'est l'entrée de Jared. Le danseur saisit habilement la barre, il excelle dans le domaine du pole dance, sa peau caramel dénudée laisse voir ses muscles finement dessinés. C'est surprenant de le voir danser, il le fait à merveille, pourtant on ne s'en douterait pas avant de l'avoir vu s'exécuter. A vrai dire ce qui l'intéresse ce n'est pas Jared en soi, mais plutôt Embry, son petit copain, qui l'observe de derrière le bar. Tout le temps où son amoureux se déhanche contre la barre de fer sous les yeux désireux des clients, il ne le lâche pas du regard, esquivant parfois des mimiques de dégoût, lorsque un mec le touche avec trop d'insistance. Le genre de débordements fréquents le week-end, et que les danseurs savent parfaitement gérer. Emmet, l'un des vigiles, veille discrètement au grain, adossé au mur derrière les podiums de danse, à demi caché par l'obscurité du coin.

Le visage bouillonnant de rage d'Embry se crispe dans des sourires extrêmement forcés lorsqu'il répond aux commandes des clients et Akira s'amuse sans pitié de la situation. Pour Paul, Embry et Jared demeurent un mystère, travailler ensemble, en plus dans le milieu de la nuit, vivre ensemble, coucher ensemble, manger ensemble, ça fait beaucoup de 'ensemble' d'un seul coup ! Pourtant c'est cette relation fusionnelle qui a un peu sauvé son meilleur ami. Embry c'était sa chance de s'en sortir, de mettre ses problèmes derrière lui, d'aimer et être aimé en retour.

Depuis leur plus jeune âge Jared a toujours été dépendant des autres, en mal d'affection avec un besoin de se faire tirer vers le haut pour ne pas retomber au fond. Lui était un peu l'inverse, indépendant et sauvage, il n'avait besoin de personne pour s'en sortir. Complémentaires, peut être : inséparables, sans doute. De la primaire à aujourd'hui, rien ne les a divisés.

La musique résonne et Paul s'abandonne aux notes rythmées, ses yeux voyagent dans la salle, sans but précis. Ici il n'a plus besoin de réfléchir, ni même penser, il se vide l'esprit. Il s'offre quelques rapprochements avec de charmants inconnus sans aller plus loin, et sans trop s'éloigner du bar ou Akira lui ressert quelques verres. Les effets de l'alcool restent légers, sa tête tourne un peu mais ses idées sont claires.

Il admire le fond de son verre de whisky et n'aperçoit pas immédiatement l'homme qui prend place à ses cotés. Une quarantaine d'année, le visage aux traits sévères et malgré ça un air pervers visible dans ses yeux verts, étrangement similaires à de l'émeraude. Le seul attrait que Paul lui accorde tandis qu'il daigne lui jeter un coup d'œil. De toute façon il ne lui prête pas plus d'attention, ce mec est trop vieux et il émane de lui un puissant besoin de domination, et se faire dominer, très peu pour lui, encore moins par un vieux en mal de vivre.

Sauf que, le quadragénaire commet un geste qui insupporte l'autochtone désintéressé, sa main se glisse odieusement sur la cuisse du plus jeune dans une prise très, trop affirmée. Ce sont deux orbes d'un noir profond et aux reflets colériques qui annoncent une future catastrophe. Sam va sûrement le tuer s'il envoie ce vieux con apprendre à voler au milieu de la piste, mais tant pis ! Il l'aura bien cherché. Personne ne se permet des gestes déplacés avec lui, et son caractère impulsif l'en préserve, ou punit les malheureux qui tenteraient leur chance.

L'arrivée de Jared l'interrompt dans son intention. Le danseur, actuellement vêtu normalement, pose une main sur l'épaule du quarantenaire et se penche à son oreille, en même temps qu'il débite des paroles, la main sur la cuisse de Paul s'écarte petit à petit.

"C'est une propriété privée ici chéri !"

L'homme grogne mais lève la main en signe d'innocence avant de se lever, un dernier regard pour celui qu'il considérait comme une proie potentielle et qui vient de s'envoler sous son nez. Le danseur prend sa place et se penche vers son ami en riant.

"On dirait que j'ai sauvé le nez de ce pauvre mec !"

"Ah Jar' il l'aurait pas volé !"

"Si je frappais tous les mecs qui me tripotent dans la soirée, t'imagine !" s'exclame le susnommé.

"Si tu kiffes te faire pincer le cul ça te concerne hein !" Crie Paul avec de gros yeux.

Okay, le statut de danseur implique une certaine proximité, lui n'en serait absolument pas capable ! Embry s'invite à la conversation, il faut dire, quand sa moitié est dans les parages il a toujours une oreille particulièrement attentive.

"Qui t'a pincé le cul ?"

Il s'adresse à son petit ami, d'un ton agacé.

"Rien, c'est Paul qui dit d'la merde !"

Il rit et se penche au dessus du bar pour échanger un long baiser avec Embry, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il n'y a que lui qui compte. Paul lève les yeux au ciel sous la marque d'affection.

"Le client de la 12, il tient à ce que ça soit toi qui lui portes, comme d'hab !" grogne Embry, leur échange buccal terminé.

Il tend un magnum de champagne à Jared qui lui souffle un 'je t'aime' mimé sur ses lèvres avant de partir en direction de la 12. La 12 c'est un client russe qui adore Jared, il insiste pour se faire servir par lui en dehors de ses temps de passage en tant que danseur. Toute le monde joue le jeu, parce que ce mec claque un fric monstre tous les week-ends, il a même dit à Jared ne venir ici que pour lui. Pour autant il n'a pas eu de gestes déplacés mais il est aisé de deviner qu'Embry le déteste et Sam lui a prudemment interdit d'approcher la table du russe. Sous ses airs discrets et timides il peut se montrer très jaloux et en devenir agressif. D'ailleurs ses yeux ne quittent pas la silhouette de son compagnon, accompagnant le moindre de ses infimes frissonnements.

L'ambiance est un peu retombée et le club se calme doucement. Akira s'accoude au bar en face de Paul, un sourire étrange traverse son visage.

"Il était plutôt mignon ton prétendant !"

"Hein ? Tu parles du vieux machin pervers ? Remarque je suis sur qu'il t'aurait plu !"

Le barmaid ricane et arbore un mince sourire énigmatique en répliquant :

"Pourquoi, tu crois qu'il m'aurait attaché au lit ?"

"Aki...Tu crains à mort ! Mais sûrement !"

Akira se mort la lèvre avant de la lécher en suppliant avec ce qui ressemble à des gémissements exagérés :

"Moi j'aurais adoréééé faire sa connaissance."

"T'es flippant tu sais ?"

Marmonne Paul, peu surpris cependant des propos tenus par le japonais, c'est un mec totalement dégénéré sexuellement. Il a beau être physiquement très attirant et lui avoir taillé la meilleure pipe de sa vie, suite à une soirée bien arrosée pour sa défense, jamais il ne mettrait un mec aussi effrayant dans son lit. Et ça, en dépit des avances du barmaid, cela dit, il avance avec tout ce qui semble avoir une queue et être potentiellement dominant.

L'asiatique n'a pas le temps de répondre, la voix grave de Sam les coupe dans cette conversation, ô combien riche intellectuellement.

"Akira tu crois que les verres vont se ranger seuls ?"

L'employé retourne à son affaire, Sam donne une claque amicale sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance. Le son de la musique est un peu redescendu, la sécurité et Jasper, le DJ reconduisent gentiment les derniers clients.

"Grosse soirée hein ?"

"M'en parle pas ! Mon lit est devenu mon plus grand fantasme..."

Paul sourit en coin à la remarque du manager et hausse un sourcil.

"Mon pauvre Sammy tu es définitivement perdu, fantasmer sur sur un lit vide... Tu t'investis trop ici !"

Il reçoit une bourrade dans l'épaule à l'évocation du surnom. Sam hausse les épaules, désinvolte, à la suite de la phrase, pour lui le 'Wolf' est une priorité absolue, il aime ce qu'il fait et si ça marche alors tant mieux. Ce n'est justement pas le moment de lever le pied.

"Bon et toi le garage ça va ?"

"Ouais ! J'ai pu rouler en Ferrari toute la semaine, le client l'a reprise seulement ce matin." S'enthousiasme Paul.

Rouler avec certaines voitures de luxe présentes au garage est un privilège que son patron lui a donné, il l'a à la bonne et puis il sait qu'il prend grand soin des véhicules. A défaut d'avoir une augmentation ce sont un peu ses bonus.

"La classe, la prochaine fois appelle moi qu'on aille faire un tour avec !"

le manager est vite repris par ses obligations et s'occupe de faire le tour du club avec la sécurité, la musique est désormais inexistante, Jasper et Quil rangent et débranchent certaines prises de courant. C'est le moment que choisit Rejo pour refaire surface des loges, chargé de son sac à dos. Il salue chaleureusement ses collègues et dépose un journal sur le bar.

"Vous avez vu cette histoire de viol ? Le mec sortait du club apparemment."

Jared qui arrive à son tour avec son sac, se saisit du journal, intrigué, tout en enlaçant Embry par la taille. Le mécano ignore un peu le sujet du journal, il se rappelle avoir une excellente blague pour Rejo. Il rattrape vivement ce dernier par le bras tandis qu'il se dirige vers la sortie de secours.

"Hey Rejo j'ai une blague pour toi."

L'hispanique lui fait face et éclate de rire avant même d'avoir entendu ladite blague, il calme son fou rire et articule :

"Je suis sûr qu'elle est bien pourrie mais tu t'en rappelleras mardi ! Je dois y aller, je pars chez ma grand mère ce week-end !"

Sur ces mots et avec un grand sourire il l'embrasse (à comprendre pour dire au revoir pas sur la bouche donc !) joyeusement et agite la main en un dernier salut à l'assemblée. Paul ronchonne, pfff, sa blague elle était géniale d'abord !

Si Rejo s'active, c'est qu'en général il passe ses jours de congés chez sa grand mère, qui l'a élevé et qui vit en périphérie de New York, perdue dans un paysage vallonné et dépourvu de building. C'est vraiment un type sympa et attachant et le sourire éclatant qui orne continuellement son visage ne gâche rien. Juste pour l'embêter Paul crie tout de même un :

"A mardi le nain !"

La porte de secours se rouvre et un magnifique fuck du nain lui répond. Son attention se reporte rapidement sur Jared, Embry et Akira qui sont tous trois penchés sur le journal, les deux premiers collés l'un à l'autre.

"C'est craignos" marmonne le danseur.

"Tu dis ça parce que ça s'est produit à la sortie du club, mais il y a 903 viols dans le monde chaque jour mon chéri, sans compter ceux dont on ne connaît pas l'existence."

Embry sort parfois des données d'on ne sait trop où, après l'avoir fixé avec des yeux ronds, Paul réclame le journal à Jared. Au même moment Akira fait un signe à Sam qui se dirige aussitôt vers le petit groupe. La voix éraillée du japonais retranscrit oralement le titre de l'article sous ses yeux.

"Un jeune homme de 23 ans violé, apparemment agressé à la sortie du club gay New Yorkais le 'Wolf'." il lève les yeux et résume l'article. "Un crime d'une rare violence, le gars a passé plusieurs jours à l'hosto, ils n'ont aucune piste en ce qui concerne l'agresseur, pas de détails quant aux circonstances de l'agression. Pas de photos non plus. C'est triste." Il conclut machinalement.

Sam fronce les sourcils, contrarié que son club soit cité dans une affaire de viol, ça pourrait nuire à sa réputation. Il va falloir qu'il remonte l'info au grand patron Billy Black. il soupire avant de déclarer, lassé à l'évocation de cette nouvelle peu réjouissante :

"Bon les gars, faudrait penser à rentrer et que personne n'oublie le briefing lundi après midi, Jacob Black, le fils de Mr Black sera là aussi. Je compte sur vous !"

"Waaah le fils du grand chef indien... Je peux pas venir moi ?" Quémande Paul, il n'a pas pour habitude de mendier, mais un nouveau venu dans le club, ça c'est un événement !

"Non, fallait accepter ma proposition pour rejoindre la sécurité !"

Le mécanicien grogne à la remarque, lui il est bien dans son garage et puis ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il ne s'implique pas dans la vie du club. Toutefois il n'est pas en mesure de participer aux réunions officielles.

"Bon allez, débarrassez moi le plancher !"

Le manager appuie ses propos en joignant le geste à la parole, leur indiquant la sortie. Lui reste avec Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett et hôtesse d'accueil pour terminer le rangement et tout fermer. Les autres semblent déjà tous partis, Akira vient de retourner dans les loges, Leah récupère ses affaires et celles de son frère en leur adressant un petit signe de la main.

Le club, qui était animé et coloré, est devenu sombre et éteint. Le silence emplit l'espace vide, le bar est propre et rangé, les tables désertes. Rien ne laisse penser au joyeux chaos qui a régné ici toute la nuit.

C'est accompagné du couple que Paul emprunte la porte de derrière, Jared a passé amoureusement son bras autour des épaules de sa moitié et il le regarde avec une dévotion sans limite. Son ami d'enfance lève les yeux au ciel à ce constat et tient la porte afin de les laisser passer.

"Dites les mec vous me ramenez ? Je suis venu en bus."

"No souci !" Clament-ils en chœur.

Pratique, les trois amis logent dans le même immeuble, Paul au 5ème étage et le couple au 1er. Au départ Paul et Jared s'étaient installés ensemble, en colocation, mais rapidement ce dernier s'est mis en ménage avec Embry. Peu importe, vivre seul n'a jamais été un problème pour leur ami. Et puis, ils ne sont pas bien loin, sans parler que Leah et son frère louent un appartement à deux rues des leurs.

Une fois installés dans la vielle Chevrolet de Jared ils évoquent leur après-midi jeux vidéos du lundi, après la réunion avec le dénommé Jacob Black. Embry, assis sur le siège passager s'agite quelque peu et tripote les bords du siège en cuir déjà très abîmés.

"Ce nom, ça me dit quelque chose !"

"Normal le petit Black il avait ton âge avant de partir."

Pour Paul ils ont forcément fait leurs classes de primaire et même la première de collège ensemble.

"Il a toujours le même âge si tu veux mon avis !" réplique Embry, moqueur.

Il a le chic pour relever la moindre incohérence, ce qui a tendance à agacer profondément le jeune homme assis sur le siège arrière. Un regard de son meilleur ami dans le rétroviseur lui intime de ne pas râler sur sa tendre moitié et il se contente donc d'un soupir dépité. Cependant Embry poursuit, comme si l'élément soulevé avait fait tilt dans son cerveau :

"Il était en classe avec Quil et moi !"

"Ah ouais, il était comment ?" S'intéresse Jared en tournant le visage vers son interlocuteur.

Le conducteur rendu moins attentif la voiture monte sur le trottoiret c'est à grands coups de volant qu'elle regagne la route sous les nombreux coups de klaxons. Les deux passagers se sont crispés et cramponnés à leurs sièges respectifs.

"La route !"

"Attention !"

"Ça va, ça va..."

S'il en faut plus pour affoler le conducteur les deux autres grimacent et Embry a même placé ses mains devant son visage par réflexe, au cas où il eut à traverser le pare-brise. Paul observe la main réconfortante que Jared pose sur sa cuisse en le caressant doucement. Le calme revint dans l'habitacle et il profite du silence présent pour admirer les buildings, les pancartes colorées qui défilent le long des rues avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation laissée en suspens :

"Alors ce Jacob ?"

"Ho...Je ne sais pas trop, il était discret mais plutôt sympa je crois."

A vrai dire savoir à quoi il ressemblait à l'âge de 12 ans importe peu au jeune homme assis à l'arrière de la voiture, il aimerait bien savoir à quel point le fils du grand patron est baisable. Parce qu'après tout se taper le fils de Mr Black, ça c'est un défi qui ravive son appétit. Enfin, encore faut il voir de quoi il a l'air. Un sourire en coin étire ses lèvres, le sentiment que la semaine à venir va être passionnante s'immisce en lui, c'est une sensation délicieuse dont il ignore la provenance. Il ne la contrôle pas, à l'instar de son cœur qui pompe et envoie le sang en continu dans tout son corps. Un truc inexplicable en lui.

Une douce torpeur l'enveloppe, il se laisse porter paisiblement et c'est une dispute du couple à l'avant qui le fait sortir de son état semi-conscient.

"Dis moi mon cœur tu as donné à mangé à Bosco avant qu'on parte ?" Interroge le plus jeune.

Bosco c'est leur chien, et oui, une vie de couple et le chien qui va avec, c'est indissociable ! En plus, selon l'avis de Paul, ce chien est un gros sac sur pattes qui ne sert à rien. Il a tout du labrador mais ne rapporte même pas la balle, il passe son temps à manger et baver.

"Mais bébé j'ai cru que tu l'avais fait !"

"Et pourquoi ? C'est TOI qui es chargé de nourrir le chien ! Pour quelles raisons je l'aurais fait ?" s'agace Embry.

"Ben..."

"Je te fais déjà à bouffer moi ! Fais chier Jared ! Déjà que les chiens sont interdits, la vieille va encore nous casser les pieds s'il a couiné toute la nuit en criant famine."

"Désolé bébé" pleurniche piteusement Jared.

Il a tendance à être tête en l'air et la vieille, accessoirement la voisine de palier de Paul et la concierge de l'immeuble est une emmerdeuse de première. Ou, si on décide de voir les choses sous un autre angle : elle est déjà sympa de tolérer un chien sensé être interdit. Il n'empêche qu'en tant que voisine de palier elle est infecte et fort peu agréable. Voir sa vieille tête d'écervelée de bon matin ne peut pas vous mettre dans de bonnes dispositions, définitivement non !

Le couple poursuit sa dispute sans queue ni tête, d'exaspération Paul grogne :

"J'espère ne jamais finir comme vous !"

Jared rit franchement et Embry s'autorise un sourire, laissant leur dispute de coté. Paul a la fâcheuse manie à voir uniquement les mauvais coté de la vie à deux et ça ils le savent.

La routine, les habitudes, les disputes, autant de choses qui peuvent rassurer et produire un cocon sécurisant. Pour lui c'est inquiétant, ça rime avec ennui, contraintes et blessures. Son indépendance il y tient, il n'a à se soucier que de lui même. Ses décisions, il les prend seul, il conduit sa vie sans avoir à se demander si cela risque de blesser quiconque. C'est le genre de comportement qu'on attribue généralement aux personnes ayant vécu un traumatisme dans leur jeunesse, pourtant pour lui ça semble plutôt être naturel depuis le plus lointain de ses souvenirs.

Sa mère, dépressive chronique l'a élevée seule, il n'a jamais connu son père et n'en a pas ressenti le manque. Il a apprit très tôt à se débrouiller seul et cette forte indépendance couplée à son caractère impulsif lui a posé des problèmes récurrents dans ses relations plus tard. Il a refusé les concessions la plupart du temps et les rares fois où il a accepté, ça n'a pas fonctionné quand même. Un esprit trop sauvage, trop libre peut être, dépourvu de toute attache. Toutefois il peine à évoquer ses échecs sentimentaux, par fierté ou par peur de réduire à néant cette apparence si forte qu'il se donne. Souvent il ne parle pas des choses qui ont pu le blesser, c'est plus simple ainsi.

Regarder loin devant, ne pas se retourner, quel bel adage ! Ses yeux admirent la ville qui s'endort pour certains ou se réveille pour d'autres. Le crépuscule rosé joue à cache-cache avec les immeubles qui défilent, les plus volontaires promènent leur chien à cette heure extrêmement matinale, guidés par la lumière des lampadaires. La voiture s'engage lentement dans une allée, ils sont arrivés. Un grand bâtiment gris s'élève, sobre et collant parfaitement au paysage. Les vieux murs de la façade s'effritent par endroits.

Paul décline l'invitation de ses amis à prendre un dernier verre et s'empresse de rejoindre son appartement, il est contraint d'emprunter les escaliers, l'ascenseur est hors service depuis des années. Les couloirs de l'immeuble en tapisserie jaune criard sont abîmés. La porte en bois foncée lui fait face, il tourne la clé dans la serrure et l'ouvre d'un grand coup d'épaule, la poignée bloque et c'est le seul moyen d'entrer chez lui. L'espace est petit et les couleurs brunes un peu ternes, mais c'est correct. Il dispose d'un salon avec une petite cuisine, une chambre et une salle d'eau et si on omet les fuites d'eau régulières de son robinet, c'est un logement tout à fait salubre. Pas le grand luxe mais suffisant pour lui. La vie à New York est chère et s'y loger encore plus alors l'appartement avec baie vitrée donnant sur l'Empire State Building n'est pas pour les dix prochaines années.

Le jeune homme jette négligemment sa veste sur le canapé, ses autres vêtements suivent le même chemin et c'est dans un état de fatigue avancée qu'il se laisse tomber sur son lit, demain il va pouvoir dormir toute la journée, ça c'est une perspective des plus réjouissantes.

.

.

Il a plu toute la journée du dimanche et si Paul avait au départ décidé de passer la journée au fond du lit, bien au chaud sous ses couvertures,les messages insistants de Leah sur son portable ont eu raison de lui. C'est vrai qu'il avait promis à son amie de jeter un œil au filtre de sa voiture. Il a donc passé une partie de son dimanche avec Leah et Seth, son petit frère, qui les a quittés en fin de journée pour rejoindre un 'ami' sous le regard suspicieux de ses aînés. En rentrant il a rapidement croisé Jared et Embry qui promenaient Bosco devant leur immeuble. Rien d'autre qu'un week-end habituel, la pluie en plus.

Le lundi matin il a repris son travail au garage, c'est un job qui le passionne. Les voitures ont toujours eu un pouvoir d'attraction sur lui, de la plus belle des carrosseries au plus pourri des moteurs. A l'école primaire quand on lui demandait ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard il répétait : "je serais pilote de formule 1 !".

C'est certes un standing en dessous mais être mécano dans un garage lui convient parfaitement, son patron le vieux Mike est un mec cool et ses deux collègues aussi. Il travaille par demi-journée, tous les jours, le dimanche mis à part. Un rythme qu'il juge avantageux, ça lui permet de rattraper ses heures de sommeil l'autre partie de la journée !

Avachi sur son canapé, une bière en main, l'autochtone sursaute lorsque son portable vibre dans sa poche. il grogne et l'extirpe pour consulter le texto, c'est Jared.

1 message de Jared : *Réunion finie ! Rendez vous dans 1h à la maison. PS : prends ta thune c'est ton tour de payer les pizzas ce soir ! PS2 : Je vais te mettre ta race à XX (jeux vidéo imaginez celui qui vous tente !) =P *

Les doigts de Paul pianotent habilement sur son clavier.

*Ok. Mais dans tes rêves pour XX !*

Il appuie sur la touche d'envoi et balance le téléphone plus loin sur le canapé en se frottant la nuque. Il reste quelques secondes en se laissant aller, les yeux clos, avant de se décider à prendre une douche et se changer.

.

.

Paul descend les marches avec dextérité, évitant soigneusement celle qui est cassée entre le 3ème et le 2ème étage. En règle générale, ils se retrouvent chez Jared et Embry, leur voisin de palier, Momo est largement plus sympa que sa voisine à lui : la vieille concierge grincheuse. Elle se plaint dès qu'il y a un peu trop d'animation, ou même sans ça elle trouve une excuse pour lui râler dessus dès qu'elle le croise. C'est l'une des raisons qui le pousse à éviter de ramener ses conquêtes chez lui, dans la mesure du possible. Ça permet d'échapper aux reproches et remarques désagréables de cette sorcière, il a trop de respect pour frapper une vielle dame, malheureusement.

Il toque deux coups et patiente en tapant du pied. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien foutre plutôt qu'ouvrir la porte ? Non tout compte fait, il préfère rester dans l'ignorance de ce coté là. Le cliquètement du loquet se fait entendre et la porte s'ouvre sur Momo dans un bruit de bois qui casse. Le maghrébin donne une poignée de main énergique au nouvel arrivant en le saluant.

"Yo Paul ça va ?"

C'est un jeune homme au teint mat, plus que le sien, d'une carrure inférieure, ses cheveux sont presque rasés sur les cotés. Un peu typique de la racaille européenne, vêtu de son inusable jogging et t-shirt flottant. La tolérance c'est parfois difficile et les rapports entre Momo et Jared ont été longtemps conflictuels. Leur voisin n'acceptait pas bien le fait que deux hommes entretiennent une relation à un mur de lui. Il a fallu des mois d'insultes, d'injures, de guerre verbale et même quelques coups échangés pour qu'il s'y fasse, au final. Au grand soulagement d'Embry, qui lui, est resté à l'écart de ces querelles de voisinage, c'est un garçon tranquille et qui évite en règle général le conflit, sauf avec son petit ami. Le temps a continué d'agir et Momo est devenu un ami, un mec sans prise de tête et un redoutable adversaire à XX (le jeu vidéo de votre choix :p !).

"Ouais et toi ? Tu restes pour les pizzas ?"

"Non j'ai un rencard." sourit mystérieusement Momo.

La voix fanfaronne de Jared crie depuis le canapé :

"On lui a présenté un ami, ami 'i'! Ahah !"

Paul le distingue riant à sa propre bêtise. Momo réplique d'un tonitruant et bien clair :

"Va niquer ta mère !"

Sur ces mots qu'il accompagne d'un doigt d'honneur en direction du couple il donne un léger coup d'épaule à Paul pour libérer la sortie, ce dernier hausse un sourcil amusé et se permet une petite taquinerie :

"Tu vas pas y aller comme ça ?"

"Ta gueule, elle est bien ma t'nue ! Tsss"

"Pour braquer une banque ! Quoique, le jogging fluo c'est un peu voyant."

"Vas chier mec !" conclu Momo en réitérant son geste de la main avant de dévaler les escalier sans plus de cérémonie, visiblement pressé.

En constatant que personne ne l'invitera à entrer Paul en prend l'initiative, il referme soigneusement la porte en s'appliquant à la faire claquer, Embry ronchonne dans sa barbe pour sa pauvre porte. Il est paresseusement installé entre les jambes de Jared, sur le sofa prune du salon, ils viennent juste de mettre le jeu vidéo en pause. C'est Bosco qui l'accueille en bavant sur ses chaussures, Paul grimace et pousse le chien de la jambe en lui lançant un regard qui se veut menaçant, inutile sur Bosco, ce chien ne semble pas craindre l'intimidation.

Il prend le temps de taper la main de ses amis en signe de salut et se dirige machinalement vers le frigo, ici il fait comme chez lui, c'est un peu sa deuxième maison. Il se saisit d'une bière dans le frigo et en prend deux autres pour ses amis, en refermant la porte, son regard bloque sur le post-it, aimanté sur la partie haute du frigo. C'est une liste de la répartition des tâches à effectuer.

Un sentiment étrange l'envahit, on ne peut nier se trouver dans l'appartement d'un couple, ça crève les yeux. Sa solitude l'étouffe une fraction de seconde mais il s'oblige à passer au dessus. Parfois il reconnaît ressentir une pointe de jalousie, Jared et lui ont été depuis tout petit comme lesdoigts de la mainmais aujourd'hui Jared a quelqu'un, lui non. Il secoue la tête et refoule ses pensées parasites, depuis quand il se lamente d'une vie qu'il a obtenue par choix ? De toute façon sa peur de l'engagement est trop forte pour envisager un pas de deux. Peur ? Choix ? Les mots s'emmêlent et c'est la voix rauque de son meilleur ami qui lui redonne une connexion à la réalité.

"Tu peux m'apporter mon briquet ?"

Il chasse définitivement ses réflexions inhabituelles et rejoint le salon chargé des bières. Il ouvre immédiatement la sienne avant même se se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Jared allume lentement sa cigarette et inhale la fumée dans un gémissement satisfait. La discussion porte sur la réunion et surtout : le fameux Jacob Black. Paul s'y intéresse, curieux au sujet de ce nouveau venu. Jared a les yeux légèrement brillants et recrache un peu de fumée en déclarant :

"La moitié de l'équipe bavait quand il a débarqué... Il est méga canon... Hé ! Aie !"

Embry vient d'envoyer un coup de coude dans le ventre de sa moitié, sa jalousie piquée au vif. Toutefois son compagnon ne s'excuse en rien cette fois ci et poursuit :

"Tu bavais aussi je te signale ! Moi pas."

Grognements mécontents et Paul avale une gorgée de bière, le liquide lui brûle doucement la gorge.

"Canon quoi..."

"Bandant même !" appuie Jared. S'en suit un gémissement plaintif, Embry l'a cogné de toutes ses forces, bloquant sa respiration. Il suffoque une seconde mais malgré ça il passe ses bras autour des épaules de son amoureux et lui dépose, de force car l'autre se débat, un bisou sur la joue.

"Mais bébé je parlais pour Paul."

Ce dernier hausse un sourcil moqueur, mais bien sur tiens ! Embry grogne puis cède à l'étreinte de son compagnon en murmurant à l'adresse de leur ami commun:

"Il te ressemble, sur certains points. En tout cas il a quelque chose, une présence assez intimidante. Et il a la classe lui par contre."

"Dois-je comprendre que je suis intimidant mais dépourvu de classe ?"

Le silence qui lui répond et l'éclat de rire franc de Jared confirme ses doutes, Embry reçoit une capsule de bière sur le nez et proteste vivement. Pas vexé pour autant, Paul prend la télécommande et remet le jeu en marche sur l'écran devant eux.

"Bon cette partie de XX on se l'a fait ou quoi ?"

Et en ce qui concerne le si merveilleux, aux dires de ses amis, Jacob Black, il le verra sans doute demain, au club.

.

.

**Note de fin ****:** OOOh promis Jacob arrive dès la seconde partie, celle ci m'a surtout servie à mettre les personnages et le décor en place en fait ! A très vite :K


	4. Partie 2

**Titre :** Only Poisoned Your Mind

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **veronicka

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi/Slash, Angst, Crime & Friendship/Romance

**Couple :** Jared/Embry pour l'instant, Jacob/Paul pour la suite, d'autres peut être à découvrir...

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même. L'univers et quelques personnages en revanche sont de ma création !

.

.

**Notes de début :** Cette fiction sera postée à un rythme plus tranquille (mais ça vous l'aurez remarqué !) qu'un Joyeux Bordel, pour lequel j'attend la correction d'un bonus d'ailleurs :) !

.

.

**Partie 2**

**.**

**.**

La nuit est déjà tombée sur New York quand Paul débarque devant le 'Wolf', il est simplement vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un jean délavé. Une musique d'ambiance s'échappe du bâtiment et des couleurs chatoyantes se reflètent dans la rue. Il adresse un signe à Rosalie, l'hôtesse et à Leah, stationnée à l'entrée du club, bras croisés et regard sévère. Non qu'elle aime afficher ce visage, mais une femme agent de sécurité se doit de paraître un minium crédible, ne serait-ce que dans son attitude.

L'intérieur du club se trouve être relativement calme pour l'instant. Jared est assis derrière le bar en regardant Embry essuyer des verres, passionné par chaque geste de sa moitié. Akira semble aux prises avec un client un peu insistant. Paul a à peine le temps de s'installer au bar que déjà Embry lui sert un whisky coupé en souriant, ils échangent quelques mots avant qu'une voix joyeuse n'attire leur attention. Rejo vient de sauter par dessus le bar afin de se retrouver juste à coté de Paul.

"Alors cette blague ?"

Réfléchir ! Le questionné met du temps à se rappeler qu'il avait une blague sur les hispaniques à raconter à Rejo.

"Ah ouais...Qu'est-ce qui est écrit au fond des piscines Espagnoles ? "

Rejo fais la moue, la blague est sûrement bien naze, cela étant il n'a aucune idée de la réponse et Embry et Jared sont trop occupés à se bécoter derrière le bar pour lui porter secours.

"N'oublie pas de remonter."

Une voix grave et basse vient de donner la réponse, les mots détachés sont caressants, chauds. Paul frissonne contre son gré. Rejo et lui se retournent dans un même geste. Le premier n'est pas surpris, le second s'efforce de refermer sa bouche entrouverte.

Un grand brun avec une carrure similaire à la sienne, se tient devant eux, vêtu d'un costard sobre égayé par une chemise en soie bleue entrouverte. Paul a estimé approximativement que son âge devait être identique au sien. L'inconnu possède deux orbes presque noires d'une profondeur sans fin dans lesquelles il se perd une seconde, le reste de son visage est harmonieux tout en restant masculin. L'homme a un petit sourire charmeur en coin, le même qu'il utilise parfois quand il veut séduire.

"Jacob Black."

Il lui tend une main, que son interlocuteur saisit, retenant ses tremblements du mieux possible. Difficile d'imaginer que le mec qui suinte l'assurance en face de lui n'a que l'âge d'Embry, soit 4 ans de moins que lui. Le contact de sa main moite avec la sienne, chaude et sèche le trouble au plus haut point. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Ce genre de petit prétentieux blindé de thunes et qui pue la confiance en eux, ce sont plutôt des personnes qu'il évite, pour plusieurs raisons. Mais là, son cœur fait un salto dans sa poitrine, il se sent indiscutablement attiré par ce jeune homme à la peau caramel et aux yeux joueurs, il a un truc en plus dans son regard. Ce n'est pas juste physique. Profondément déstabilisé Paul avale sa salive, la gorge sèche et répond d'une voix qu'il espère assurée :

"Paul Lahote"

Il rompt la poignée de main, presque avec un certain soulagement, et constate que son trouble ne se reflète pas dans sa voix. Pour la première fois de sa foutue vie il ne parvient pas à engager la conversation ou tenter une approche vers un mec qui lui plaît physiquement. Il rage intérieurement face à ce constat d'impuissance et se traite de tous les noms.

Jacob se garde de lui faire savoir qu'il a remarqué son trouble et s'assied sur le siège libre à coté de lui, demandant de sa voix grave et sensuelle deux whisky à Embry, qui pour l'occasion daigne se séparer de Jared.

"Alors comme ça tu est mécano hein ?"

"Ho euh ouais !"

Paul retrouve peu à peu ses moyens et son vis à vis l'entraîne sur un sujet qui le détend considérablement, la mécanique, les voitures. En réalité ils ont de nombreux points communs. Il lui a semblé devoir cataloguer Jacob avec ses fils de riches snobs et hautains. Finalement ce n'est pas le cas, c'est un jeune homme souriant, un magnifique sourire ravageur, et passionné, assez en tout cas pour avoir fait des études d'ingénieur automobile à San Diego.  
Paul finit par être complètement détendu et retrouve même un sourire charmeur. Merde, ce gars lui plaît vraiment, en plus d'être canon et hyper troublant il est intéressant. Il refrène quelques pensées un peu trop intimes qui traversent furtivement son esprit, plusieurs semaines sans sexe et voilà qu'il ne sait bientôt plus se tenir ! Ça peut aussi expliquer ce qu'il a ressenti en voyant Jacob... Ou pas.

La soirée passe rapidement et ils perdent la notion du temps en échangeant sur tout et rien, principalement les voitures. Jacob lui parle de son école d'ingénieur et lui de son travail. La conversation est légère et facile, seulement voilà les sourires charmeur de son vis à vis ne trompent pas Paul et il n'est pas du genre à attendre qu'on fasse le premier pas vers lui. Il serait dommage de laisser s'échapper le beau brun qui, s'il a l'air franchement intéressé, ne semble pas prêt à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que lui accorder cet intérêt. Les verres défilent eux aussi, accompagnant leur dialogue, l'alcool aidant, Paul se lève doucement et tend la main en direction de Jacob, c'est une invitation silencieuse à faire plus ample connaissance le temps d'une danse.

Le club s'est animé, les danseurs ont gagné leur podiums, le bar s'est empli et la musique ni trop forte, ni pas assez, résonne dans la salle, rythmée par des couleurs déclinées du turquoise au bordeaux sur les murs à l'origine noirs. Les doigts enlacés les deux hommes se glissent entre les corps des autres clients. Le plus jeune est à l'aise avec la danse et c'est lui qui se colle en premier au corps puissant de son aîné, pour Paul la danse c'est juste un moyen de se frotter au corps de l'autre. Il suit les mouvements de hanches de son partenaire, les mains sur ses reins, l'autre profite de la proximité pour passer ses doigts sur ses abdominaux, à travers sa chemise sombre, histoire de vérifier si la plastique est aussi prometteuse qu'elle en avait l'air.

La chaleur monte dans leurs corps respectifs, Paul sent son bas ventre s'échauffer quand Jacob colle son bassin au sien en le balançant lentement, il se mord la lèvre et tente de garder le peu de contrôle qu'il lui reste. Les frottements s'intensifient lorsque son partenaire glissent sa jambe entre les siennes. Son sexe commence à se durcir et ses mains glissent sur le haut des fesses de Jacob, il se serre plus fort contre lui. Le plus jeune continue de caresser ses abdominaux, il les retrace maintenant, les doigts passés sous sa chemise, à même sa peau frissonnante. Leurs souffles se mêlent, leur visages sont proches, leur nez sont à quelques millimètres, ils se défient du regard, aucun ne le baisse.

Leurs yeux sombres ont établi une sorte de connexion où se reflète leur désir, l'excitation qui se propage dans leur membres et engourdit leurs corps tout entiers au fur et à mesure qu'ils bougent, entraînés par la musique. Paul crispe ses muscles, un coup de bassin plus brutal lui fait sentir la virilité bandée de son partenaire, il étouffe un gémissement dans sa gorge, ses mains descendent encore sur les fesses de l'autre et il resserre sa prise. Jacob émet un petit rire et ses lèvres effleurent les siennes, Paul sent à peine cette délicieuse pression qu'elle a déjà disparu ; l'autre se dirige vers son oreille dont il lèche langoureusement le lobe en chuchotant suavement :

"T'es vraiment bien foutu, sport ?"

"J'ai été boxeur, mais je pratique plus depuis longtemps..."

"Ah...Boxeur c'est excitant."

Jacob souffle doucement dans son oreille, l'aîné s'oblige à mettre un peu de distance entre leurs corps embrasés, son jean est devenu beaucoup trop serré, ça en devient douloureux, il a besoin de se calmer et les propos de son vis à vis ne l'y aide pas.

"Je suis sportif aussi, tu vois ça nous fait encore un point commun."

La voix sensuelle de Jacob et son corps qui se rapproche à mesure qu'il s'éloigne ne lui laisse aucun répit. Paul vérifie les propos de l'autre homme, ses mains se promènent jusqu'à son ventre, ses pectoraux qu'ils malaxent à travers la chemise bleue. Bordel ce mec est bien foutu en plus d'être beau, mais ça il s'en doutait à vrai dire. Les mains à plat sur sa poitrine il maintient un écart correct entre eux en murmurant d'un ton bas :

"Ça se sent... Entre autre choses."

Paul appuie ses propos en glissant sa main jusqu'à l'entre jambe durcie de son partenaire. Un geste qui lui permet de reprendre un peu la situation en main, selon son point de vue car son homologue n'est absolument pas déstabilisé, ou alors il le cache bien.

Ils se sont éloignés de la piste durant leur échange et se sont retrouvés dans un coin plus sombre, derrière les podiums. La sueur dégouline le long de la nuque de Paul, synonyme de son excitation et de la chaleur ambiante sur la piste de danse. C'est avec surprise qu'il est plaqué au mur froid, ne s'y attendant pas, Jacob a autant de force que lui et le maintient là. Paul tique légèrement mais les lèvres gonflées qui frôlent les siennes l'empêchent de protester. De simples effleurement et l'envie de plus, insidieuse, qui coule désormais dans son sang. Pourtant la bouche si attirante s'éloigne et seuls des mots en sortent :

"On se revoit demain."

C'est une affirmation, le plus jeune est sûr de lui et il lit au fond des yeux bruns de son aîné que celui ci reviendra, pour lui. Paul gémit intérieurement de frustration et repousse le corps de Jacob à distance raisonnable et aussi pour se défaire du sentiment d'être pris au piège entre lui et le mur. Il reprend ses esprits et affiche un air séducteur.

"On pourrait boire un verre ailleurs ?"

C'est une invitation claire à poursuivre leurs rapprochements plus intimement, le sourire du plus jeune s'efface en une moue adorable qui rend son visage immédiatement plus enfantin.

"J'ai un briefing avec l'équipe" Il rit, rapproche son visage de celui de son compagnon en poursuivant : "Et puis, je ne couche pas le premier soir."

Cette fois ci Paul hausse un sourcil, son cœur rate un battement. Pour la première fois de sa vie sa gorge est sèche et il ne sait plus quoi dire face à un mec. L'autre continue doucement, les lèvres collées à son oreille.

"En plus je crois pas que tu sois prêt pour ça."

La sonorité de sa voix est étrange et son aîné peine à comprendre, cela dit quand Jacob écrase brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes, renvoyant du même coup son dos contre le mur, il se place clairement comme étant dominant. La lueur vive qui brille dans ses orbes noires le confirme.

Le contact rompu, Paul se retrouve là, hébété, excité et confus. Tant d'émotions qui se confondent, s'emmêlent et soulèvent des milliers de questions en une fraction de seconde. Il regarde la silhouette de Jacob s'éloigner en direction des loges. Il est face à deux problèmes. il s'adosse plus confortablement au mur et passe ses mains sur son visage en soupirant. Il aurait dû s'en douter dès qu'il l'a vu, et à vrai dire il l'avait un peu deviné, Jacob est dominant, et il le veux, lui. Il l'a senti. Et apparemment il n'envisage pas un one night, il lui a dit ne pas coucher le premier soir, ça ne peut pas être plus clair.

Il souffle un bon coup, il sait déjà qu'il va s'embarquer là dedans malgré tout, pourquoi, ça, c'est plus compliqué. Ce genre de mecs, il les évite normalement, et pourtant la seule relation longue qu'il ait eu c'était avec une personne similaire. Dominante et capable de gérer son caractère explosif, de l'amadouer même. C'est loin et pourtant l'échec lui fait encore mal, par moment.

Dans un élan de lucidité il se force à couper court à ses réflexions et décide de cesser de se prendre la tête, après tout il connaît à peine Jacob, il a pu se tromper. Le plus sage est d'attendre que les choses se fassent d'elles mêmes, ou ne se fassent pas. Si ça ne lui convient pas, il pourra toujours mettre un terme à ce début de... Quoi au juste ?

Une violente tape sur l'épaule lui tire un grognement, pour être si peu délicat dans ses manières ce ne peut être que Jared. Le danseur affiche un grand sourire, que son vis à vis juge lui donnant un air débile, du moins encore plus que d'habitude.

"Tu t'amuses bien avec le fils Black ?"

"J'vois pas de quoi tu parles..." Tente Paul, peu convaincu.

"J'avais une vue plongeante sur la piste quand je dansais, fais pas genre !"

"Pfff je fais genre rien du tout !" Grommelle son ami en dégageant la main que l'autre a posé sur son épaule.

"C'est ça oui, on me l'a fait pas à moi. En tout cas ça avait l'air chaud !"

Conclut joyeusement Jared avant de laisser Paul à ses tribulations. Son meilleur ami a la fâcheuse tendance à tout garder pour lui, et il est obligé d'enquêter pour en savoir plus sur sa vie privée, c'est un monde ça ! De son coté Paul se demande ce qui le pousse à ne pas s'exprimer, après tout, tout le monde aura vite fait de remarquer le rapprochement entre Jacob et lui. Il est juste trop perdu pour en parler, c'est récent, nouveau, surprenant et inattendu. Et ça, ça le laisse sur le cul !

.

.

Une certaine anxiété, doublée d'une forte impatience, c'est ainsi que Paul se sent depuis sa première rencontre avec Jacob. Ni son travail, ni le repas du midi qu'il a partagé en ville avec Seth, Leah et Jared, Embry étant en cours, ne lui font oublier le jeune homme, ça tourne à l'obsession. Sa nuit a été agitée et il se fait peur : qu'une personne devienne l'objet de sa convoitise de façon aussi irrationnelle et puissante l'effraie. Il en vient à se demander s'il n'a pas eu un coup de foudre pour ce mec, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Et quand cette pensée l'effleure il frôle la crise cardiaque. Lui, le gars solitaire et indépendant ? Soumis à un coup du destin ? Non ça doit être une erreur, définitivement ce n'est pas possible.

Pourtant il prend un soin particulier à se vêtir ce soir là, comme il ne l'a pas fait depuis des années. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui se prend la tête pour des apparences futiles, sauf le cas présent. Et il a beau râler et se seriner devant son miroir qu'il est ridicule, rien n'y fait. Son cerveau a déconnecté et bien malgré lui, il s'applique à se mettre sur son trente et un, se faisant rager intérieurement. Jared se moquerait bien de lui s'il le voyait tourner en rond dans sa salle de bain, s'injuriant avec fureur avant de passer une main sur ses cheveux noirs courts, dans l'espoir vain de les rendre plus dociles.

Paul soupire et s'écroule lamentablement sur son canapé. Pourquoi fait il tout cela ? Il passe ses doigts sur son visage et siffle entre ses dents.

"Bordel de merde."

Et une violente impression de déjà vu s'accorde à ses mots. Il a encore la présence d'esprit suffisante pour se rendre compte qu'il s'emballe et plonge tête la première dans un océan tumultueux et plein d'incertitude. La seconde qui suit il se lève rageusement, saisit sa veste et claque la porte de son appartement. Se torturer et se poser des questions ce n'est pas pour lui et c'est un rituel qu'il fuit bien volontiers. Les contradictions s'effacent tandis qu'il dévale les escaliers, quatre à quatre.

Il décide de prendre sa voiture, dans une ville comme New York ce n'est pas le moyen de transport le plus rapide mais la vielle golf rouge a l'air de réclamer une sortie et Paul accorde une attention toute particulière à sa fidèle compagne.

Quatre ans en arrière, débarqué du comté de Forks avec Jared, dans cette fameuse golf à la peinture rouge écaillée et aux portes grinçantes. Des jours durant ils ont parcouru la ville avec, s'émerveillant de New York et ses fantaisies, si loin de la bourgade qui les a vu grandir. Tels deux gosses dans cette golf, la radio poussée au maximum de ses capacité. Et aujourd'hui elle est toujours là, inépuisable.

L'homme sourit derrière son volant en se remémorant ces souvenirs, le bruit du moteur envahit l'habitacle et il y prête une attention presque dévouée, c'est mille fois plus agréables que la radio de son point de vue. Le trafic est assez fluide et il se trouve rapidement garé sur le parking de service du 'Wolf', il aurait aimé que le trajet dure, c'était rassurant. Dans l'intérieur étroit de sa voiture, à l'instar d'un cocon il était à l'abri, libre de céder à une mélancolie singulière, la sienne.

Entraîné, aimanté, sa volonté abandonnée sur le parking, il traverse les coulisses en saluant ses amis, l'esprit ailleurs. La soirée vient à peine de débuter mais tout le monde paraît particulièrement agité pour un mercredi soir et à vrai dire personne ne daigne lui accorder son attention. Il entend Sam râler auprès de Leah et tend l'oreille.

"Raaah il répond pas mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?"

"Stresse pas Sam, il est juste en retard sûrement !"

"Et s'il vient pas..."

"Hors de question que Seth le remplace !"

"De toutes manières, j'ai besoin de Seth pour servir."

La voix du manager est agacée, Sam déteste les imprévus en ce qui concerne son club, et les retards en font partie, selon lui. Intrigué Paul se décide à aller au bar, il sera sûrement renseigné là bas. Au passage Rejo le bouscule en courant à moitié, décidément il règne un sacré bazar. Il distingue Akira et Seth qui s'occupent de préparer les tables tandis que les premiers clients font leur entrée, seul Embry est derrière le bar, jetant des petits coups d'œil furtifs dans tous les coins.

"Salut Em'."

L'intéressé sursaute en se tournant vers Paul qui vient de s'asseoir nonchalamment au bar. Ce qu'il dégage est en parfaite contradiction avec l'ambiance tendue qui pèse dans l'air.

"Ah Paul." Soupire le barmaid, visiblement déçu.

"Ben dis donc ça fait plaisir, t'as l'air ravi de me voir !"

L'ironie perce dans la voix du mécanicien. Nouveau soupir en réponse.

"C'est pas ça. Tu sais pas ou est Gabriel ?"

Gabriel, le troisième danseur, Paul n'a pas spécialement d'affinité avec lui si ce n'est qu'il l'a toujours trouvé physiquement très attirant, mais un peu bizarre sur les bords.

"Comment je le saurais ?"

Embry grogne, et affiche un air dépité, l'autre homme est plutôt étonné de la situation.

"Il est juste en retard, c'est ça qui stresse tout le monde ?"

"Il répond pas au téléphone, bref ouais Sam est grave tendu."

"M'étonne pas" Marmonne Paul en saisissant le verre que le barmaid lui tend.

Il se garde de demander où se trouve Jacob, nul doute qu'il est lui aussi préoccupé. Akira rejoint le bar et la salle s'emplit doucement. Lui il reste là, il se sent comme une petite chose oubliée. Oui, c'est vrai, il aimerait que Jacob n'ait nulle autre priorité que lui. Il souffle avant d'avaler une gorgée de son whisky, son regard parcourt la salle, il pourrait s'occuper en draguant n'importe qui, mais une force invisible le colle à son siège, il n'y a plus que le jeune homme au regard sombre qui importe, les autres ne sont que des miettes à peine visibles à ses yeux.

Il frissonne soudainement, une main chaude vient de se poser sur son épaule. Son cœur rate un battement et il n'a pas besoin de se retourner, c'est lui. Sa voix suave lui envoie des décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

"Salut beau gosse, ça va ?"

"Hm oui, je me demandais où tu étais."

Paul parvient à maîtriser sa voix et ne laisse rien transparaître du chaos que cause l'autre homme en lui, par sa seule présence. Il réprime un gémissement quand des lèvres douces se posent délicatement sur sa nuque. Ses doigts s'accrochent au bar et il se concentre pour ne pas défaillir, comment peut il ressentir un tel désir, une pareille attirance sans même le voir en face ? Il doit être un peu dérangé, assurément. Akira leur jette un regard en biais et glousse discrètement.

"Désolé." Chuchote Jacob contre sa nuque avant de se détacher et poursuivre sur le même timbre. "Je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps libre ce soir, déjà hier j'ai un peu failli à mes devoirs à cause de toi..."

Paul s'amuse de la seconde partie de sa phrase et répond en souriant :

"Je peux partir si je te distrais de trop !"

Il se tourne et les deux orbes si noires du plus jeune le captivent, envoûtantes, le choquent, le paralysent. Il se sent si vulnérable sous ce regard, mis à nu, presque mal à l'aise et en même temps totalement grisé. Un sourire s'étire sur le visage de Jacob, dévoilant ses dents blanches. (ben quoi il prend soin de ses dents !)

"Je te l'interdis."

Les mots autoritaires se suivent d'un rire léger et amusé. Un signe de main agacé de Sam adressé à Jacob presse ce dernier qui s'éloigne à regret.

L'absence inopinée de Gabriel mise à part la soirée se déroule bien, sans accrocs. Sam et Jacob font la com auprès des clients et Paul subit les regards en biais d'Akira depuis le début de la soirée. Jared et Rejo partis danser, plus rien ne le distrait et le comportement du japonais devient d'autant plus pesant. Le sang chaud de l'autochtone finit par avoir raison de son calme apparent et il explose, bondissant sur son siège, ses cheveux se hérissant dans sa nuque.

"Quoi ?!"

Akira sursaute et manque de faire tomber la bouteille de vodka qu'il a attrapée sur une étagère.

"Hein ?"

Et il ose faire l'étonné en plus ! Hors de lui Paul parvient à se rasseoir et à ne pas crier. Une chose qu'il ne supporte pas ce sont les gens qui l'observent en coin sans exprimer le fond de leur pensée. Il adore le barmaid asiatique, mais il a trop souvent tendance à faire ça.

"Tu me regardes comme si j'étais fou depuis tout à l'heure !"

"Ben je me disais juste que c'est pas trop ton style de mec." Répond sans émotion Akira.

"Il serait le style de n'importe qui !"

C'est vrai, ce mec est beau et intelligent, n'importe qui s'y intéresserait.

"Je voulais dire son comportement, avec le tien, t'es sur que vous êtes compatibles ?"

Agacé par les commentaires déplacés de japonais et peu désireux de poursuivre cette conversation tout aussi déplacée, Paul se lève rageusement et se dirige vers la terrasse du club. Il croise Seth qui lui adresse un clin d'œil en souriant, il répond vaguement.

L'air frais présent sur la terrasse lui fait le plus grand bien. Quelques uns des autres hommes présents posent un regard insistant sur lui, il a conscience d'avoir un physique attrayant et se contente de les ignorer, en général ça fonctionne très bien, sa carrure n'inspire pas la prise de risque inutile. Il réussit aisément à se faire offrir une cigarette. Il n'a pas fumé depuis des années, la dernière fois c'était avec _lui. _Personnellement il n'a jamais aimé la sensation étouffante de la fumée dans sa gorge et l'irritation ressentie dans le nez après coup. Il s'efforce de diriger ses pensées ailleurs en tirant sa première latte.

Ses yeux fixent un couple qui rit joyeusement ensemble, ils ont l'air amoureux, heureux. Il critique et se moque de la situation de Jared et Embry, mais au fond ils ont raison. Et si demain il se retournait dans son lit, sans personne à ses cotés ? Seul. Qui partage les moindres détails de sa vie, de ses sentiments ? Qui sait ce qui se cache sous son apparence si indépendante et sauvage ? Personne... Il en vient à se poser une question : est-il heureux ainsi?

Être ou ne pas être, telle est la question. Il grogne, décidément la fumée qui envahit ses poumons ne lui est pas bénéfique ! Un peu comme Jacob, qui débarque et le met sans dessus dessous à l'intérieur. En parlant du loup (Ahah :p !), le voici qui vient de franchir la porte menant à l'extérieur d'une démarche assurée mais décontractée, il semble chercher quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, lui peut être ? Vu la façon dont son visage s'illumine quand il l'aperçoit ce doit être ça. Le jeune homme se rapproche de lui et il en profite pour écraser son mégot contre une façade avant de le glisser dans un bac prévu à cet effet.

La proximité de leurs corps rend la tension palpable, Paul est quasiment certain que le magnétisme qui l'anime s'exerce aussi sur son vis à vis. Lentement la main de Jacob vient se nicher contre sa nuque, tandis que la sienne saisit la chemise blanche immaculée de son partenaire et leurs lèvres se scellent doucement. ils prennent le temps de savourer ce baiser. L'échange s'intimise, leur deux corps se rapprochent, leurs lèvres se font plus demandeuses. La langue de Paul caresse les lèvres de son compagnon qui entrouvre immédiatement la bouche. S'en suit un ballet passionné, la main du plus jeune s'est crispée sur la nuque de l'autre qui serre plus fort sa chemise.

A bout de souffle il rompt le contact. Front contre front, leurs respirations accélérées se mêlent, c'est Jacob qui parle le premier, un peu essoufflé.

"Tu devrais pas fumer tu sais."

"Ouais, je le fais pas d'habitude..." Répond Paul à voix basse, encore troublé par le baiser.

"Tant mieux alors."

Il dépose une nouvelle fois sa bouche sur celle de son partenaire, chastement avant de continuer, la voix plus calme.

"Ça te dirait un dîner demain ?"

Amusé Paul hausse un sourcil.

"Ça ressemble à un rendez vous..."

Jacob se détache de lui et s'adosse au mur à ses cotés en croisant les bras, son regard ne se détache pourtant pas, irrémédiablement aimanté au corps de l'autre homme.

"On dirait. En tout cas c'est en général ce qu'on fait quand une personne nous plaît." Il ironise gentiment.

Paul soupire et lâche, moyennement convaincu :

"Je crois..."

"T'es plutôt solitaire et distant comme mec hein ?"

Le mécanicien se tourne dans sa direction, surpris. Son vis à vis sourit simplement.

"Mais ça me plaît. Tiens c'est mon numéro, appelle moi."

Il glisse un morceau de papier dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de se décoller du mur, prêt à reprendre son rôle dans le club. Un dernier sourire pour Paul et il disparaît à l'intérieur. De nouveau seul à l'extérieur, l'aîné saisit le bout de papier soigneusement plié en quatre et le caresse du bout des doigts. Jacob l'a si bien cerné qu'il se demande s'il doit accepter l'invitation ou non.

Il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude des rendez vous et tous ces attraits liés aux relations plus ou moins communes, inviter une personne à coucher avec vous ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. C'est si loin pour lui qu'il se demande ce qu'on doit y dire, lors d'un premier rendez vous. Peu importe, parler avec Jacob est facile et le garçon a énormément de conversation, il est agréable, enjoué, distrayant rien que par les mots. S'il pense à ça c'est qu'au fond il sait déjà qu'il ira à ce rendez vous. Seulement voilà, ils n'ont pas le même niveau de vie, ça se voit rien qu'aux costards hors de prix qui habillent son bel éphèbe. Et ça c'est un problème, pour sa fierté et de savoir où veut l'emmener l'autre, parce qu'il reste un homme, macho sur les bords, pour qui il est impensablede se faire payer quoi que ce soit.

Une petite voix lui souffle vicieusement qu'il pourrait en profiter, après tout c'est Jacob qui souhaite l'inviter ! Tout ce qui est pourtant si simple lui parait compliqué. Revenir à ses amours sans lendemains ? Non, plus de retour en arrière possible, une force inconnue l'en empêche. Il ne se sent plus maître de ses décisions, dominé par ses émotions débordantes. L'essentiel c'est de continuer à ne rien laisser entrevoir à l'extérieur.

_"L'homme est à soi-même un compagnon inséparable et auquel il reste attaché tout en le détestant"_ Lucrèce

.

.

**Note de fin :** Bon je voulais poster une partie plus grande, mais la suite se tient d'un bloc et ça aurai tétait sacrément trop long ,en outre je ne voulais pas couper au milieu d'une action. La suite devrait toutefois suivre sous peu.

Je remercie les personnes qui prenne le temps de laisser une trace ;-) !


	5. Partie 3

**Titre :** Only Poisoned Your Mind

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **veronicka

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi/Slash, Angst, Crime & Friendship/Romance

**Couple :** Jared/Embry pour l'instant, Jacob/Paul d'autres peut être à découvrir...

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même. L'univers et quelques personnages en revanche sont de ma création !

.

.

**Notes de début :** Allez hop premier lime...

.

.

**Partie 3**

**.**

**.**

Finalement ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Paul répond par l'affirmative à l'invitation de Jacob. Il meurt d'envie d'aller à ce rendez vous et d'un autre coté il espère avoir rendu réponse trop tard et que l'autre n'ait pas pu se libérer. Son portable vibre sur le canapé, il le saisit rapidement.

1 nouveau message de Jacob : *Parfait. Je passe te prendre à 19h, prévois une tenue de soirée.*

Dit comme ça, il n'a plus tellement le choix. Il se demande tout de même comment l'autre sait où il habite parce que là, c'est sur, il va voir son immeuble miteux dans toute sa splendeur et en plus il n'a absolument pas le temps de faire le ménage chez lui... Tant pis il s'arrangera pour l'attendre à l'extérieur. Le 'tenue de soirée' le fait tiquer, rien qu'à voir la classe naturelle de Jacob c'est clair qu'il va finir dans un endroit ultra chic, où il n'aura certainement pas sa place.

Il décide quand même de faire de son mieux pour ne pas décevoir l'autre homme. Après s'être douché il trépigne dans sa chambre, il n'a jamais été très à l'aise en costard, mais par chance il a gardé celui du mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie. Très simple, noir avec une chemise blanche. Il se regarde dans la glace, c'est vrai que ça lui va plutôt bien, toutefois il aurait préféré une tenue un peu plus décontractée. Il se débat avec la cravate, ne parvenant absolument pas à la nouer convenablement. Non mais il va avoir l'air de quoi ?

Il abandonne l'idée de nouer la cravate qui pend piteusement à son cou et se passe un peu de gel dans les cheveux. Il se sent nerveux et n'arrête pas de se jeter des coups d'œil dans la glace, s'il avait été une fille il aurait mis des heures à se maquiller, ça c'est sur et ça lui semble très pathétique. Il est pitoyable ! De violents coups frappés à sa porte le font sursauter. il grogne avant de se dépêcher d'aller ouvrir. De toute façon pour tambouriner à casser la porte il n'y a que Jared !

"Waouh !"

S'exclame ce dernier en reculant d'un pas, il fait des gestes avec ses bras pour manifester son émerveillement. Embry soupire derrière lui tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Ta gueule Jared !" Fulmine Paul, exaspéré par l'exagération de son ami.

"Allez allez, tu t'es fait tout beau ! Il t'emmène où, Mr Black ?"

Paul distingue Embry qui donne un coup de coude à son compagnon.

"Au moins maintenant je sais comment Jacob sait où j'habite..."

"T'aurais pas pu nous le cacher très longtemps..." Conclut Embry.

Ça, c'était pas si sûr, songe leur hôte en les laissant entrer. Les deux intrus doivent partir au travail, à ce propos Paul se demande de quelle manière Jacob a pu y échapper, ça fait sans doute partie des avantages à être le fils du patron !

Embry a la bonté de lui faire un nœud de cravate présentable pendant que Jared s'est confortablement installé sur le canapé et affiche un sourire ravi en lançant :

"C'est pour ce soir ?"

Paul se retourne brusquement vers lui, agacé, et en ayant peur de comprendre le sens de cette phrase.

"De quoi ?"

Embry râle que s'il continue de bouger il ne pourra pas terminer le nœud de cravate. Paul est tendu, et ça amuse beaucoup son meilleur ami qui l'a rarement vu ainsi.

"Ben tu vas bien te le faire nan ?"

Seul un grognement et le soupir de son petit ami lui répondent. Paul n'en est pas aussi sûr lui... Enfin non pas que l'idée le repousse, loin de là, mais Jacob est tellement... spécial... et imprévisible. Embry se permet une remarque sarcastique, sa tâche terminée :

"En tout cas tu devrais ranger un peu si tu comptes faire ça ici."

"Ah mais je vais rien faire du tout à la fin !"

Paul admet tout de même mentalement que les vêtements essayés, éparpillés en pagaille, ne sont pas du meilleur goût. Jared pouffe puis se lève et attrape Embry par la taille.

"Bon nous on file et oublie pas de te protéger hein ! Ahah !"

Il se rue vers la porte avec son petit ami et la referme juste avant que le coussin envoyé par Paul n'arrive droit dessus. Le jeune homme resté seul, ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil à sa montre. Il s'accoude à la fenêtre et son regard se focalise sur la rue, les voitures qui défilent dans un ronronnement continu, sous la pluie battante. A ce propos il se demande à quoi peut bien ressembler celle de Jacob, il aura sûrement honte de la sienne à coté... Quoique sa bonne vielle golf lui est si fidèle depuis de nombreuses années...

Coupant court à ses pensées il enfile sa veste de costume et quitte son appartement. Après avoir descendu les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre, il s'arrête dans le hall, l'air froid venant de l'extérieur lui tire un frisson. Il aperçoit Momo dehors au téléphone mais ce qui attire ses yeux admiratifs c'est une Jaguar XKR noire et brillante, s'engageant sur le parking, totalement décalée avec les autres voitures présentes. Aucun doute quant à son propriétaire.

Oubliant tout principe de retenue ou de fierté face à une merveille pareille, Paul franchit la porte transparente de l'immeuble précipitamment. Il prend le temps de détailler la carrosserie et adopte une marche qu'il espère décontractée jusqu'à la voiture. La vitre teintée côté passager est descendue et Jacob lui adresse un signe l'invitant à prendre place. Paul ne se fait pas prier, la pluie froide le convainc d'écourter la contemplation de la superbe voiture. L'intérieur est à l'image de l'extérieur, luxueux et impeccable. La sellerie est en cuir noir avec un liseré rouge, le tableau de bord est assorti, doté d'un écran de navigation et de toutes les dernières options. Le mécano savoure le fait de pouvoir rouler dans une voiture comme celle ci, ça ne lui arrive pas tous les jours, et en tant que passionné, c'est toujours un plaisir pour lui.

Bien sûr, l'autre jeune homme présent dans l'habitacle attire aussi son attention, mais il veille à rester concentré sur la voiture. Jacob le salue simplement en se penchant pour lui embrasser la joue, c'est chaste et même assez distant. Cependant l'autre ne s'en formalise pas, après tout, ils se connaissent depuis trois jours. La conversation part tout de suite sur la voiture, inévitablement ! En toile de fond la musique d'une fréquence radio actuelle les accompagne. Emporté par la discussion Paul a arrêté de se demander qu'elle pouvait être leur destination, toutefois quand le silence s'installe, un regard à travers la vitre lui indique qu'ils approchent des quartiers de Manhattan. La gorge serrée il s'autorise un petit :

"Dis moi Jacob on va où ?"

Le coin des lèvres de l'autre s'étirent et il évite habilement la question.

"Appelle-moi Jake !"

"Nmmpff"

"Je prends ça pour un oui."

Paul se retient de râler, après tout il ne voudrait pas faire mauvaise impression, même si son compagnon n'a pas répondu à sa demande. Il a l'art de jouer avec les mots apparemment et il ne peut rien faire contre ça, sa franchise et sa confiance habituelle sont quelque peu mises à mal par la présence de Jake. Il se complaît donc à la vue qui s'offre à lui, les établissements de Manhattan, tous plus lumineux les uns que les autres se dessinent. Il ne sait plus trop se situer à partir de là, il est rarement venu dans ce coin. L'inconnu, l'impossibilité à contrôler la situation, un sentiment confus prennent possession de lui. Jacob semble quant à lui tout à fait détendu dans son impeccable costume de grand couturier.

La voiture ralentit considérablement et Paul lève les yeux vers l'enseigne d'un restaurant '_Le Lys Blanc_'. Voilà qu'en plus c'est écrit dans une langue étrange ! Perdu dans son étude de l'appellation il ne se rend pas compte que la voiture s'est arrêtée devant une allée décorée de fleurs et de petites lampes d'ambiance. Qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'on lui ouvre la porte : il se retrouve avec dans son champ de vision, un homme vêtu sobrement qui lui tient la porte.

La surprise passée et ses yeux ronds ayant bien dévisagé le bonhomme imperturbable, il se saisit de la dignité qu'il lui reste pour sortir de la voiture. Jacob l'a rejoint et tend aimablement les clés au voiturier avec un sourire pré fait qui dévoile sa rangée de dents parfaites.

Tandis qu'une sorte de maître d'hôtel les salue poliment avec des Mr Black par ci, Mr Black par là et les emmène dans établissement, en leur tenant la porte, bien entendu...Paul se demande s'il n'hallucine pas.

A vrai dire Jake est sorti de son esprit, le luxe qui l'entoure et ce lieu hautement guindé produisent un sentiment puissant de décalage. Bordel de merde qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre ici ? Pourquoi ses putains de pas suivent son compagnon à la trace ? Fais demi-tour à la fin ! Mais sa volonté lui fait défaut, son corps est aimanté à celui du mec qui marche bien droit, à l'aise dans cet environnement ultra chic.

Le luxe s'étend dans les moindres recoins de la salle. Les tapisseries couleur abricot semblent brodées d'arabesques d'or, un parquet ciré impeccable s'étend jusqu'aux fenêtres insonorisées. Pas de nuisance extérieure, seulement l'ambiance envoûtante de cette pièce à la fois authentique et épurée.

Toutes les personnes présentes se tiennent bien, leurs gestes sont trop calculés pour paraître naturels et tous dégagent une classe incroyable par leurs postures. A ce moment Paul déglutit, le plus discrètement possible et hésite à se jeter par la si belle baie vitrée insonorisée là bas au fond. Il est mal à l'aise et si Jake daignait lui accorder un regard rassurant, au moins peut être serait il plus enclin à s'asseoir sur cette maudite chaise qu'un mec tiré à quatre épingles, tire afin de l'inviter à s'y asseoir. Crispé, Paul s'assied tel un robot, pour le coup il doit manquer de grâce. A son tour son partenaire l'imite et adresse un signe au pingouin qui s'éloigne avant de lui sourire.

Non mais ? Paul bout intérieurement, il en veut à Jacob de l'avoir emmené dans un endroit tel quel, ça se voit qu'il ne fréquente pas ces établissements pourtant ? Et qu'il n'est pas plein aux as ? Il s'efforce pourtant de se tenir convenablement et il lui est impossible d'envoyer balader son vis à vis comme il aurait aimé, ou même dû, le faire. Ce mec a une force d'attraction intolérable sur lui, cependant il ne lui rend pas son sourire. Faut pas pousser non plus !

Le silence, Jake pince les lèvres, contrit, peut être qu'emmener son invité ici était une erreur ? Ce dernier se penche imperceptiblement vers lui et articule tout bas, afin de n'être entendu que par lui :

" C'est quoi ça ? "

" Un restaurant français " croit bon d'annoncer fièrement Jacob. L'autre soupire discrètement.

" Écoute j'ai vraiment pas les moyens de me trouver ici et...ça me gêne ! "

Le plus jeune a un rire contrôlé, comme s'il était soulagé.

" On m'a toujours appris que celui qui invitait se devait de payer l'addition vois tu. "

Paul grogne de mécontentement mais un serveur coupe son envie de répondre en leur tendant les cartes. De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire ? Qu'il va payer ? La bonne blague...Qu'il se sent horriblement mal à l'aise ici ? Après tout il peut bien faire un effort, il a accepté l'invitation de l'autre homme. La prochaine fois il lui proposera un Quick !

La carte ne lui parle absolument pas, manger français, quelle idée ! Il demande son avis à Jake sur tout pour finalement laisser tomber, il n'aura qu'à prendre la même chose que lui et pour la multitude de couverts qui orne la table, il l'imitera. Pfff qu'elle galère ! Sans parler que les prix ne sont pas affichés sur cette maudite carte, ce doit être pour éviter que les clients ne se sauvent en courant avant d'avoir commandé !

L'aîné se sent clairement coincé, son nœud de cravate est trop serré et sa seule pensée c'est de quitter ce palace en courant. Ah oui, s'il reste c'est à cause du mec qui le dévore littéralement des yeux, bon allez il peut bien faire un petit effort.

Heureusement Jacob engage rapidement la conversation lui permettant un peu d'oublier cet environnement hostile, ou du moins collant si peu avec ce qu'il est. Ils parlent un peu de voiture, de la nourriture française quand les plats arrivent et du club, notamment de Gabriel qui n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie. Paul doit admettre qu'il déguste les meilleurs vins qu'il ne boira certainement jamais plus dans sa pauvre vie.

C'est paradoxal mais si le monde du plus jeune lui semble totalement incompatible avec lui, Jake en lui même l'attire, il suffit qu'il croise ses yeux noirs pour comprendre qu'il peut bien aller où il voudra, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Tel un charmeur de serpent il l'apprivoise avec le doux son de sa voix, les mots qu'il manipule si bien et ses sourires éclatants qui lui donnent un coté enfantin.

L'atmosphère continue malgré tout de lui peser et au dessert même si les mets sont délicieux, il aimerait plutôt faire du pied à son compagnon, chose qui, à priori, ne doit pas se faire dans un lieu comme celui ci. Déjà qu'il doit faire tâche, il doit s'efforcer de se tenir droit sur sa chaise, ça paraît si naturel venant des autres ici présents. Lui doit plus ressembler à un piquet tout raide ou à un mec qui s'est pris un balai dans le cul. Il retient un rire à cette image.

La présence de Jake en face de lui ne l'apaise plus, l'ambiance devient trop oppressante. Il s'excuse poliment afin d'aller aux toilettes, autant ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, il ne voudrait pas faire honte à Jacob mais lui et les protocoles de la haute société franchement ça fait deux...S'il avait su que Les Black disposaient d'une telle fortune, il aurait pris les devants et prévenu Jacob que ce genre d'endroit, ce n'est pas pour lui. Non pas que le luxe le rebute, c'est plutôt toutes ces manières autour.

Les toilettes sont à l'image du reste de l'établissement, splendides. Il s'adosse au carrelage froid en soufflant, il est prêt à exploser, trop de retenue nécessaire ici. Son compagnon joue si bien ce rôle, ce que lui ne sait pas faire. Il est mitigé, il veut rester le plus longtemps possible avec Jake, mais le moins en ce lieu. Et puis savoir que c'est Jacob qui va régler l'addition, premièrement parce qu'il n'en a pas les moyens et deuxièmement parce que l'autre homme y tient n'arrange pas son état de confusion.

Depuis quand il est devenu si docile ? Il a dû louper l'épisode où il suit un cours de dressage intensif tiens donc...De rage il tire violemment sur sa cravate, action qui détend considérablement le nœud. La seconde suivante il regrette son geste et se regarde dans le grand miroir, voilà, il ressemble à quoi maintenant ? Avec une cravate à moitié défaite et à laquelle il est incapable de redonner sa forme initiale ? L'homme prend appui au dessus du lavabo en marbre blanc et se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage, au point où il en est de toute façon. Pourtant il va bien falloir qu'il regagne la table et accessoirement Jake...Quoique, y'a pas une fenêtre qui donne dehors dans ces fichues toilettes ?

Il ferme les yeux et tente de se ressaisir une bonne fois pour toute.

"T'es sexy comme ça."

Paul sursaute légèrement et relève les yeux pour apercevoir Jacob dans le miroir. Cette voix chaude et caressante, il l'aurait reconnue sans même le voir. Il se retourne face à son vis à vis.

"Désolé Je..."

L'autre lui adresse son éternel sourire et il décèle une infime lueur brillante dans ses prunelles sombres.

"T"inquiète pas j'ai compris, j'ai pris les mesures nécessaires, on s'en va si tu veux bien."

"Désolé vraiment...C'est juste que...Je me sens mal à l'aise."

Paul est gêné, mais le fait que Jake est senti son malaise le rassure un peu et surtout la perspective de pouvoir enfin s'en aller !

"T'as pas à te justifier. Je voulais te faire plaisir, la prochaine fois je te laisserai m'emmener où tu veux."

En disant cela le plus jeune s'est rapproché de son aîné jusqu'à coller leur bassin, plaquant l'autre contre le lavabo, ses mains posées de part et d'autre de son corps. A ce moment précis Paul aurait bien évoqué l'idée de l'emmener dans son lit, par exemple, excité par cette proximité physique mais il s'en tient à un :

"J'espère que tu ne tiens pas trop au luxe alors."

Jake rit et ses lèvres effleurent celles de son compagnon sans aller au bout de son intention. Sa voix à diminuer d'un ton et s'est faite plus sensuelle :

"L'important ce n'est pas le lieu, mais la personne."

Paul n'a pas le temps de succomber aux troubles crées par ces mots et leurs deux corps si proches. Brusquement, il est tiré par la cravate et ses lèvres rencontrent leurs homologues. C'est brutal et surtout très bref, il profite à peine du goût sucré de Jake que déjà celui ci s'est retiré et l'a relâché. La chaleur contre son bassin a disparu. Pourquoi a t il l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens en présence de ce gamin ? Qui n'a d'ailleurs rien d'un gamin !

"Allez, on se casse !"

S'entend-il clamer, accompagné d'un rire du jeune homme qui le devance vers la porte.

.

.

Au moment où le voiturier donne les clés à Jacob en s'inclinant, ce dernier les tend instantanément à Paul, qui se retrouve con, pour ainsi dire.

"Tu déconnes là ?"

"Non, emmène-moi où tu veux !"

Jake s'amuse un instant de la surprise affichée sur le visage de son vis à vis puis regagne la place passager de sa belle Jaguar. Il a une apparente totale confiance quant aux qualités de conducteur de Paul, qui, convaincu, décide de s'installer derrière le volant. Le voiturier, s'il a été agacé, amusé, interloqué, par la situation, n'en a rien laissé paraître.

La voiture démarre lentement et s'engage dans les faubourgs illuminés de Manhattan. Paul est enivré par les sensations, décuplées par la confiance que lui accorde Jake, assis sur son siège, détendu. Il regarde les immeubles défiler, gagné par l'euphorie silencieuse de son compagnon qui conduit avec de plus en plus d'aisance. Il note toutefois qu'il hésite à plusieurs reprises avant qu'ils n'aient quitté les quartiers de Manhattan.

Ils parlent peu et le silence est agréable, malgré l'épisode un peu mouvementé du restaurant. Le paysage se transforme, les quartiers deviennent sombres, les immeubles s'espacent laissant place à la verdure, aux arbres plantés à égale distance les uns des autres. Jacob connaît bien New York, pourtant il se demande où l'emmène le conducteur, par la fenêtre il distingue des ponts, des arbres, et plus de building, seuls brillent ceux au loin. Il n'est jamais venu ici.

C'est désert et mal éclairé, la voiture est engagée au bord d'un canal, quel drôle d'endroit ! Paul coupe le moteur et sourit mystérieusement.

"Voilà."

"Nmmh." Acquiesce l'autre, moyennement convaincu.

Les mains du plus vieux se crispent sur le volant, peut être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici. Sa voix perd en assurance tandis qu'il se stoppe dans son intention d'ouvrir la portière :

"Je m'excuse encore et...J'ai pas pris le temps de te remercier pour le restaurant..."

Même si ça s'est plutôt assimilé à de la torture pour lui, il n'empêche que c'est la moindre des choses et puis à y réfléchir, le vin était vachement bon !

"C'est rien. La prochaine fois on ira chez Quick chéri !" S'amuse Jacob en riant.

Décidément, ce mec est impossible à déstabiliser. Ils sortent de la voiture et immédiatement l'aîné est assailli par ses souvenirs. Il descend une bute et s'assied sur l'herbe fraîche, le temps est doux pour la saison, seule une brise légère le fait frissonner. Son vis à vis l'imite et ensemble ils contemplent l'horizon fait de tâches colorées. L'animation d'une partie de New York, de Times Square s'étend au loin, derrière le canal. D'ici ce n'est qu'un vague amas arc en ciel qui respire la vie, la joie presque. C'est un spectacle dont le coté flou et brouillon rend la chose unique, magnifique si l'on y regarde bien. Ils soupirent à l'unisson, en harmonie sans s'en rendre compte.

"Quand on a débarqué avec Jared, on a fait le tour de la ville, enfin on voulait tout voir, puis la nuit est tombée. On étaient paumés, alors on s'est arrêtés, ici. Et on y a passé notre première nuit, dehors comme des clochards, pourtant on se sentaient tellement chanceux à ce moment...Quitter la Push et arriver à New York, ça ressemblait à un rêve de gosse."

Murmure Paul. Il se demande pourquoi il déballe sa vie à un illustre inconnu, enfin inconnu pas temps que ça. Il n'a pas pour habitude de se dévoiler, mais de toute manière avec Jake, tout est différent, radicalement différent. Et ça, il ne peut rien y faire, la vague est trop puissante, elle l'emmène à son gré dans l'océan.

"Et toi t'as ressenti quoi en débarquant à San Diego ?" Il continue.

Son vis à vis ne se détourne pas de la vue qui s'offre à eux et son ton est monotone, désintéressé de ses propres mots :

"En réalité j'ai d'abord été au pensionnat à Sacramento. T'as raison, c'est magnifique ici..."

Sauf que, visiblement, ils ont assez parlé au goût du plus jeune. Ou bien il tente habilement d'éviter le sujet. Le fait est que Paul se retrouve soudainement allongé sur l'herbe, Jacob au dessus de lui, imprévisible. Il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir que déjà des lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes et il ne parvient pas à retenir un gémissement, entre surprise et envie. Le baiser est intense et dur, Jake presse les lèvres de l'autre à lui en faire mal, ses mains maintiennent fermement ses épaules, même si c'est inutile.

Paul finit par répondre à l'échange, il relève un peu la tête et ses mains saisissent les bras de son compagnon. Il les serre fort, les lèvres qui appliquent des pressions variées sur les siennes, sont exigeantes et il s'efforce de leur rendre la pareille. Il est transcendé par l'intensité que donne le plus jeune à un simple baiser, il commence même à être excité.

C'est paradoxal. Il est indéniablement attiré par cet homme, pourtant il parvient à être avec lui sans ressentir un besoin de sexe incessant. Sauf quand il le touche, là c'est fini, un tsunami l'emporte loin de la raison. Une situation inhabituelle pour lui, parce que ça lui donne le sentiment d'être soumis à la volonté de l'autre. Il le désire si fort à cet instant, complètement submergé, alors que tout à l'heure sa présence platonique lui suffisait amplement.

Alors il n'a pas juste envie de coucher avec lui n'est ce pas ? C'est si confus. Jake remue en lui des choses et des émotions qu'il aurait préféré enterrer au fond de son cœur et ne plus avoir à vivre. Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, dit-on.

L'air leur manque et Paul est à bout de souffle, proche de l'asphyxie. Une seconde de plus il il aurait été contraint de se dégager de force, heureusement son compagnon brise le baiser brutalement, essoufflé. Sa prise sur ses épaules ne se ramollit pas pour autant, seule celle de Paul sur ses bras se desserre considérablement. Leurs visages sont restés proches, leurs respirations erratiques se mélangent. Après deux grandes inspirations Paul s'exclame :

"Merde, tu prends toujours les gens par surprise comme ça ?"

Les yeux de son vis à vis brillent, derrière la couleur brune de ses prunelles c'est un feu qui prend foyer. Il affiche un sourire en coin en murmurant d'une voix amusée, teintée d'une touche de sensualité. Tout ce qui vient de Jacob semble complexe pour Paul.

"En général j'avertis, ça évite beaucoup de désagrément. Mais je ne t'ai pas pris...Pas encore..."

Au moins il a été prévenu et pour le coup Paul en reste sans voix, aucune réplique cinglante ne lui vient à l'esprit. A défaut il donne un coup dans l'épaule de l'homme au dessus de lui, qui grogne en retour.

"Violent..."

"Ho ta gueule."

Marmonne Paul, agacé d'être déstabilisé de la sorte et en position d'infériorité. L'autre n'a pas desserré sa prise qui le maintient au sol, non qu'il s'en plaigne.

"Et vulgaire en plus..."

Jacob sourit en disant ça. Mais pas un sourire aimable ou séducteur, c'est un rictus qui lui donne un air sauvage.

"Et j'aime ça."

Après la phrase du plus jeune, la tension monte d'un cran et l'aîné frissonne d'anticipation avant que leurs bouches ne se lient à nouveau. Il n'a aucun contrôle sur le baiser et les doigts de Jake lui broient littéralement les épaules. Mais bordel ce que c'est bon ! Les dents de l'autre entament la chair tendre de ses lèvres, le goût du sang se répand contre son palais, d'instinct ses mains passent derrière la nuque de son compagnon et intensifient encore l'échange si cela est possible.

Les corps tremblent et les gestes sont désordonnés, comme mus par trop d'impatience, emportés dans un tourbillon de désir pour l'autre où la démesure prend peu à peu place. Les esprits deviennent confus puis se centrent sur l'autre, exclusivement sur le corps chaud et vibrant de l'autre.

Jacob presse un genou contre le sexe de son vis à vis qui a déjà réagi à sa proximité. Il lèche une dernière fois les lèvres meurtries sous les siennes avant de dévier sur la mâchoire crispée de Paul qui à ce moment là enfonce ses ongles dans sa nuque. Jake soupire légèrement de contentement en embrassant la jonction de la mâchoire puis le creux du cou, où la peau est si sensible. Sous ses attentions l'aîné laisse échapper de faibles râles, ses sens semblent réagir à chaque attouchement de manière excessive, et ça il a beau serrer les dents il ne le contrôle pas. Il abandonne la lutte et accepte le plaisir que lui procure l'autre, incapable de penser.

Apparemment ravi de son petit effet Jacob prend confiance et mord doucement le cou de son partenaire, geste qui provoque une vive réaction : Paul gémit en fermant les yeux, un courant électrique parcourt sa colonne, et ça recommence, à chaque fois que l'autre plante ses dents plus ou moins forts dans sa chair. Son sexe durci contre le genou de Jake, s'en est douloureux, ses vêtements frottent désagréablement et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour sentir les doigts de son compagnon à la place.

En dépit de son excitation grandissante et de l'attirance presque magnétique que produit l'autre homme sur lui le plus jeune garde un comportement relativement calme, refoulant l'incendie qui s'est allumé dans son bas ventre. Il tient à s'occuper correctement de son futur amant, il va bien falloir lui donner envie s'il veut l'amadouer et le rendre assez docile pour la suite des événements. Oui, il a toujours été pragmatique, à la limite d'en devenir calculateur. Le sexe est un vice qu'il faut savoir manier avec dextérité.

Dans cette optique il relâche sa prise sur les épaules de Paul, qui ne bouge pas pour autant, si ce n'est qu'il enroule ses bras entièrement autour de son cou. Ils se forment un cocon où il n'y a plus qu'eux et leur excitation commune, au bord du canal, en face de Times Square. L'aîné ressent tous ces sentiments étranges, il a l'impression de connaître Jake depuis des années, pourtant le désir insolent qu'il éprouve est nouveau. Son membre dur est à l'étroit et la douleur le fait grogner.

Les mains de Jacob passent sous sa chemise qu'il a défaite à moitié, caressent avec ferveur son torse et son ventre. Ses lèvres ont délaissé son cou et il regarde l'expression mélangée de frustration et d'envie peinte sur les traits de son aîné qui grogne, presque agressivement. Comportement qui amuse Jake, il affiche un sourire en coin quand l'une de ses mains descend à hauteur de la bosse qui déforme le pantalon de Paul. Ce dernier ferme les yeux en sentant la main horriblement lente qui effleure son membre tendu. Les mouvements trop lents et légers du plus jeune l'exaspèrent, sa frustration monte en flèche, et à ce petit jeu là il n'a jamais été très patient.

"Tu veux que je t'aide ou quoi ?" Il gronde, sa voix basse et autoritaire sonne tel un aphrodisiaque pour l'autre et le fait s'exécuter.

Le pantalon est vite dégrafé et c'est presque un soulagement qui envahit Paul lorsque sa virilité dressée est libérée de son pantalon, tenue entre les doigts habiles de Jacob. Ce dernier émet un sifflement :

"On dirait que t'es vraiment...Vraiment excité."

"Si tu te bouges pas je m'en occupe tout seul !" rétorque Paul, à bout de patience.

"Ce serait pas aussi bon."

Conclut Jacob, une lueur perverse dans ses orbes brunes accompagne sa voix douce et suave. Comment ne pas céder à ça ? Par pure fierté et afin d'avoir le dernier mot Paul murmure :

"C'est toi qui le dit..."

L'autre ricane discrètement mais ne répond pas, quel meilleure façon que de lui prouver par la pratique la véracité de ses dires ? Ses doigts caressent le membre de Paul sur toute sa longueur le rendant plus fou encore, il tente de bouger son bassin pour presser Jake, mais celui ci ne se hâte pas. Il savoure le toucher de sa main sur la hampe humide, son pouce passe à plusieurs reprises sur le gland et il s'amuse des sursauts que cela produit chez l'autre.

Le visage de Jacob descend lentement dans le but de rejoindre sa main qui manie avec dextérité le sexe de son partenaire. Ses lèvres embrassent chaque parcelle de peau libre sur leur passage, tirant des frissons à Paul qui a maintenant passé ses doigts dans les cheveux impeccablement coiffé de Jake. Si au début il tente de ne pas s'y accrocher désespérément, sa volonté vole en éclat sous la torture qu'il subit et ses mains font pression sur la tête du plus jeune, qui pour autant continue de titiller son gland du bout de la langue en passant ses doigts sur la longueur. Juste des effleurements, il a tellement besoin de plus. La sueur perle sur son front et il se force à rester au sol, à ne pas saisir lui même sa virilité douloureuse afin de se soulager.

La frustration atteint des sommets, maîtrisée par la langue de Jake qui taquine inlassablement son bout. Paul se dit que ce mec est un professionnel de la torture, ou qu'il veut tester ses limites, sauf que là, il est à cran, son corps entier réclame la délivrance, tous ses muscles sont crispés. Comble de la provocation, Jacob prend le temps de lui lancer des œillades chaudes.

S'en est trop pour l'aîné qui appuie brutalement sur la tête de son partenaire en grognant sauvagement.

"Bordel fais quelque chose."

Sa voix rendue rauque par l'excitation se brise, ça sonne comme une supplique. Satisfait de s'être fait désirer et conscient qu'il est arrivé au bout de la résistance de son compagnon Jake décide enfin d'entourer ses lèvres autour du sexe gonflé. Le goût du liquidé pré-éjaculatoire qui coule sur sa langue et la chair palpitante qui glisse dans sa bouche le transcendent. Il sait qu'il est doué pour ça et il se délecte des gémissements de contentement que ne peut retenir son partenaire, qui, au demeurant, s'accroche fortement à ses cheveux.

Jacob s'applique à donner un maximum de sensations à Paul, il pousse le membre au fond de sa gorge à plusieurs reprises en variant la pression de ses lèvres. Ses mains caressent l'intérieur des cuisses qu'il griffe par moment, emporté dans l'aura de sexe qui se dégage, de plus en plus prenante. Et il commence à ressentir le besoin de plus, celui de faire jouir son partenaire, mais aussi de se soulager. Toutefois il reste appliqué à sa tâche, l'une de ses mains va malaxer doucement les bourses humidifiées par sa salive tandis qu'il continue de pomper vigoureusement le membre sur toute sa longueur.

Paul est complètement submergé à ce stade, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. La bouche, la langue et les mains de Jake, il ne sent plus que ça. Ses yeux sont à demi clos quand il se redresse pour distinguer le traitement que l'autre lui inflige. Ses mains se resserrent sur les cheveux noirs de son partenaire à mesure qu'une vague de chaleur plus forte semble monter jusqu'à son cerveau. Puis plus rien il a beau essayer de lutter, de durer plus longtemps, tout s'éteint dans un violent feu d'artifice. Pourtant aucun son ne parvient à franchir ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le corps de Paul s'arque et il tire sur les cheveux de Jacob qui émet un son étouffé par le sexe qui cogne au fond de sa gorge au même moment. Le sperme y coule directement et il se retire lentement avant d'avaler et de se redresser, laissant son partenaire se remettre de ses émois.

L'aîné est, au sens littéral du terme, cloué au sol. Il est en train de vivre un puissant orgasme rien qu'avec une fellation et qui plus est d'un mec de 22 ans ! Les images repassent dans son esprit, il a du mal à retrouver de l'air, sa respiration est hachée et difficile. Il se rend compte avec ahurissement que c'est la meilleure fellation de sa vie, jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça, que Jacob puisse lui faire un truc pareil. Soit ce mec à une pratique hors du commun pour son âge ou bien c'est un ovni. Ou les deux.

Le trouble que produit le jeune homme en lui, augmente encore d'un cran, ou alors c'est l'effet du plaisir intense qu'il vient de lui faire ressentir. Dans l'au-delà de son petit monde de la jouissance où Jake est devenu roi, il distingue vaguement une sonnerie de téléphone. Il s'efforce de recouvrer ses capacités motrices tandis que le plus jeune parle d'une voix rapide et agacée dans son mobile.

Paul parvient à se redresser sur ses coudes, encore un peu sonné. Les yeux sombres de l'autre s'ancrent dans les siens, il vient de raccrocher le téléphone.

"Putain c'était bon..."

Jacob sourit à cette conclusion puis met fin à l'échange visuel en se relevant abruptement. Paul le considère surpris. Ils n'ont pas déjà fini au juste ? A priori il n'y a que lui qui ait été libéré, à moins qu'il ait loupé un épisode ! Jake se tortille, gêné par son érection et grogne tout en essayant mentalement de se calmer. Son compagnon fait le lien entre le coup de fil et l'attitude soudain pressante du jeune homme, il se lève à son tour, les jambes un peu instables et tente de se rendre présentable. Il soupire, dépité, il ressemble sûrement à rien alors que Jake est impeccable, personne ne se douterait qu'il vient de le sucer comme il l'a fait... Décidément, ce mec a une classe à toute épreuve.

Ils se dirigent vers la voiture lorsque Paul se décide à chercher la cause de ce qui a interrompu leur intimité si brutalement :

"Y se passe quoi au juste ?"

Jacob s'immobilise, se retourne et lui fait face. Son regard à cet instant est indéchiffrable. Il saisit le nœud de cravate détendu de Paul et fait entrer en contact leurs lèvres, un contact brut et bref.

"Désolé."

Il le relance et s'installe dans la voiture, coté conducteur, perturbé l'autre l'imite, il aimerait bien savoir le pourquoi du comment. Dans la voiture le plus jeune reprend :

"Je dois aller au club, y'a un problème avec Gabriel."

"Je viens avec toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

"Il est décédé." La voix neutre de Jake résonne aux oreilles de son aîné. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine, il a le sentiment que cette histoire ne présage rien de bon (c'est vrai que souvent un décès présage du bon tiens !).

Et c'est le silence qui accompagne la voiture qui file à vive allure le long du canal, seulement coupé par quelques indications de Paul pour les remettre sur la bonne voie. Passer d'un plaisir jouissif à une annonce morbide, ça fait beaucoup en l'espace d'une seule soirée !

.

.

Au club c'est une agitation qui règne, les clients ont été sortis, la soirée écourtée. La police est venue annoncer la nouvelle après la découverte du corps, dans une chambre d'hôtel. Tout le personnel semble bouleversé, Sam est aux prises avec plusieurs enquêteurs présumés et dès son entrée Jake s'excuse et se dirige vers le petit groupe. Paul distingue Leah et Emmett qui s'assurent que tout le monde soit sorti, Seth aide Embry et Akira à nettoyer le bar et la salle. Jared et Rejo, eux, sont accoudés au bar, plus touchés encore que les autres par la disparition de leur collègue.

Dès qu'il approche, Paul prend la mesure de l'atmosphère lourde qui plane, Jared lui adresse un pauvre sourire et une fois à leur hauteur, Rejo se jette dans ses bras, parfois le petit hispanique devient très expansif lorsqu'il est débordé par ses émotions, par exemple. Après l'avoir serré contre lui, il le relâche et les considère, ayant du mal à mesurer la situation telle qu'elle est.

"Bordel mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

Rejo essuie ses yeux humides et Jared peine à parler. Les faits évoqués par ses amis mis bout à bout, Paul finit par pouvoir retracer les événements, entre ce que Sam leur a dit et ce qu'il on entendu du rapport de police.

Gabriel est décédé la nuit dernière, dans une chambre d'hôtel, attaché aux montants du lit où il a été violé, apparemment ce serait le même suspect que celui de l'affaire de viol de la semaine passée. Les policiers pensent que la sécurité doit redoubler d'attention, le violeur se sert du 'Wolf' pour repérer ses proies. Pour eux, sa première intention n'était pas le meurtre, il est même probable qu'il ait laissé Gabriel pour inconscient, ne sachant pas qu'il était mort. La violence des coups portés et de l'agression couplée au fait que le danseur s'est apparemment beaucoup débattu, laissent penser que son cœur aurait lâché. Le suspect présenterait une force physique conséquente pour être parvenu à maîtriser Gabriel, qui n'était pas à priori, un pauvre agneau sans défense...

Si Jared et Rejo sont clairement bouleversés, Paul lui reste choqué. Pourquoi ? Forcément, ces choses là, on ne les calcule que lorsqu'elles nous touchent de plus près. Le jeune homme se demande s'il doit continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était, et de toute façon, que faire d'autre ? Il n'a plus qu'à soutenir au mieux ses amis, impuissant à être efficace autrement. Une sensation d'insécurité se fait pourtant sentir, elle domine toute la large pièce principale du club. Un psychopathe rôde, voilà ce que semble hurler les murs qui les entourent.

Paul quitte du regard l'espagnol serré contre Jared. Les enquêteurs sont partis, Jacob est au téléphone, certainement avec son père. Leah enlace Sam en lui caressant tendrement le dos. Tout le monde a conscience qu'il est particulièrement affecté par les événements, ça plus les soucis liés à la perte d'un danseur, à gérer. Paul est amené à conclure avec amertume que son beau brun risque de ne pas être super disponible pour lui dans les jours à venir, surtout avec l'arrivée du week-end.

L'ambiance est morose et silencieuse, lourde. Chacun reste dans sa bulle, hermétique aux autres. Les yeux dans le vide Paul attend patiemment qu'Embry et Jared ne décident de rentrer afin d'aller avec eux, Jake est toujours collé à son téléphone et puis, ce n'est sûrement pas le moment de jouer les mecs envahissants. Lui même ressent le besoin d'être seul, au calme. Dormir et croire que c'est un mauvais rêve et revoir les sourires éclatants des membres du 'Wolf' quand il débarquera demain soir. Mais il n'aura que des regards bouleversés en réalité.

_'Les hasards de notre vie nous ressemblent.' Elsa Triolet_

_._

_._

**_Note : _**_Bon__ et bien voilà, les choses intéressantes peuvent commencer maintenant...MWAHAHAHA_


	6. Partie 4

**Titre :** Only Poisoned Your Mind

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **veronicka

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi/Slash, Angst, Crime & Friendship/Romance

**Couple :** Jared/Embry pour l'instant, Jacob/Paul d'autres peut être à découvrir...

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même. L'univers et quelques personnages en revanche sont de ma création !

.

.

**Notes de début :** ATTENTION : lemon !

.

.

**Partie 3**

**.**

**.**

Avachi dans le canapé de Jared et Embry, Paul pique machinalement des chips dans le paquet sur la table basse, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision, l'oreille attentive à ses amis.

"J'ai pas enviiiiie." Pleurniche Jared pour la énième fois de la journée.

Embry grogne en réponse, lui non plus n'est pas emballé par cette perspective, pourtant il s'y résigne. Paul rit gentiment, déjà ailleurs. Le fait que son meilleur ami soit obligé de porter une tenue en cuir immonde pour la soirée spéciale SM lui semble bien dérisoire quand on sait que lui va passer la soirée en tête à tête avec Jacob Black ! Ce gars a la faculté de le rendre niais à souhait, si au début ça l'a dérangé il s'y est accommodé. Après tout, lui seul le sait !

Jake a eu peu de temps à lui accorder depuis le décès de Gabriel et le fait qu'il lui réserve sa soirée le réjouit, il se sent excité et un peu nerveux aussi, chose étonnante pour lui mais bon le plus jeune semble bouleverser tous ses sentiments habituels.

"Dis le si je te fais chier !"

Grogne Jared en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le canapé, écrasant à moitié Embry au passage. Paul sort de sa torpeur, un peu déboussolé. Les deux autres lèvent les yeux au ciel, leur ami est complètement à coté de la plaque depuis qu'il est, en quelque sorte, avec le fils Black. C'est sûr ce mec à un truc envoûtant, une sorte de magnétisme naturel qui vous attire à lui, mais de là à rendre Paul le colérique, solitaire, agressif, doux et docile ? Jared n'y croit pas trop... Embry a sa petite idée sur la question :

"Pfff t'occupe, il pense déjà à ce que va lui faire son dieu du sexe..."

Paul ronchonne, jamais il aurait dû leur parler de la fellation que Jake lui a faite, en même temps il l'a juste dit à son meilleur ami, à la base. Jared rit franchement à la remarque sarcastique de son petit ami.

"La meilleure de ma vie que tu m'as dit, et vu le nombre de meufs et de gars que tu t'es fait, doit falloir être vachement bon pour arriver en tête du classement !"

"Je tiens pas de classement d'abord !" Proteste l'incriminé, indigné.

Il se lève et saisit sa veste, de toute manière s'il ne veut pas être en retard, et il n'y tient pas, il vaut mieux qu'il y aille.

"Vous êtes frustrés, vous feriez mieux de pratiquer vous deux !" Il ajoute.

Sur ces gentils mots et les protestations énergiques de ses deux amis, il quitte l'appartement, avec un dernier regard pour Bosco, le chien couché avec fainéantise devant la porte. Seule l'image du visage de Jacob est présente dans son esprit, à défaut d'avoir une vision réelle de son corps il se contente de la tête. Pourquoi une telle obsession ? Il a lui même arrêté de chercher à savoir. Peut être qu'il le désire et qu'une fois qu'il aura couché avec il n'y aura plus rien ?

Quelque chose lui dit que non, c'est tellement plus que ça. Un nœud à l'estomac et la gorge sèche à la perspective de le rejoindre, il a l'impression d'être un collégien qui vit son premier amour. Cependant il tente de se rassurer, la magnétisme de Jake n'est pas assez fort pour l'avoir fait succomber en si peu de temps... Et s'il développe une admiration dévouée pour l'autre homme c'est uniquement pour une raison rationnelle : Jacob est riche, beau et intelligent. Et il admet qu'il se sent légèrement inférieur, aussi désagréable que ce soit de l'admettre.

C'est un sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu. Il se trouve tout bonnement ridicule à penser qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour Jake. Si ce dernier lui accorde de l'intérêt c'est qu'il en a envie, que sa présence le divertit, ou au moins ne l'ennuie pas et qu'il est attiré par son corps, au demeurant attrayant. Il s'efforce de chasser ses doutes, il déteste se sentir faible et ce genre de remises en questions date d'il y a longtemps, une période qu'il préfère occulter, à défaut d'oublier.

Une fois dans sa voiture Paul s'amuse à comparer point par point sa vieille golfe à la belle jaguar de Jacob. Elles n'ont rien en commun, ça c'est certain ! L'activité, qui révèle sans surprise que la voiture de son compagnon est carrément mieux, lui permet de faire le trajet sans trop réfléchir. Il n'a aucun mal à trouver l'hôtel de Jake, le Royal est connu par tout bon New Yorkais qui se respecte et comme son nom le laisse présager c'est un hôtel de luxe, à l'image des Black.

Le jeune homme crispe ses mains sur le volant et soupire. C'est sûr, il aurait préféré un endroit plus neutre, un peu moins guindé. Cela étant ils ont prévu de dîner à l'extérieur ce qui lui permet de se détendre un peu. Il aura juste à s'annoncer à la réception et à attendre Jacob dans le hall, après ils sortiront ensembles de ce lieu trop luxueux et snob pour lui. La perspective le soulage partiellement.

Il prend soin de se garer à quelques rues de l'hôtel, de toute façon il n'a pas accès au parking privatif de l'établissement. La nuit a déjà jeté son voile obscur sur la ville, les lampadaires forment de grands ronds lumineux sur le bitume. Un air froid fouette le visage tanné de l'homme qui marche, un peu nerveux en approchant des lettres dorées désignant le Royal. Il inspire un grand coup et se décide à franchir les deux grandes portes vitrées.

Le hall est épuré, spacieux. Décoré sans être surchargé, le mobilier présent est en bois foncé et vernis, des fauteuils en cuir caramel sont disposés à plusieurs endroits de la pièce. Paul écourte son observation et se concentre sur le réceptionniste derrière un comptoir, ce dernier affiche un sourire figé. A la fin de la journée il doit probablement avoir des crampes à sourire ainsi !

"Bonjour."

"Que puis-je pour vous ?"

"Paul Lahote, j'ai rendez vous avec Mr Black."

Annonce poliment Paul, la voix tendue. Il patiente sur l'un des fauteuils après que le réceptionniste ait appelé Jacob dans sa chambre. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans le cuir moelleux des accoudoirs, signe de sa légère nervosité. Ce qui entoure Jake lui paraît tellement guindé, hors d'atteinte. Tout ce qu'il déteste et fuit, et là, planté au milieu du hall de cet hôtel, l'objet de son fantasme. Dans l'absurdité que sont ses sentiments il est incapable de mettre de la distance avec l'homme élégant qui se tient là, la tête haute et le regard fier, hors d'atteinte lui aussi.

Le sourire qui fend le visage de Jake lui donne pourtant l'impression d'être proche de lui, d'une certaine manière. Après que son estomac ait fait quelques joyeux saltos et que sa respiration soit restée bloquée de longues secondes Paul reprend contenance et se lève lentement. Il retarde et appréhende le moment où ils vont se saluer, qu'attend l'autre homme de sa part ? Et surtout pourquoi ça le rend si nerveux ? Une soudaine envie de se taper la tête contre le joli papier peint ambré lui effleure l'esprit, il la chasse bien vite absorbé désormais par les prunelles sombres de son vis à vis qui se rapproche.

Ce simple regard parvient à le figer, à lui procurer des frissons qui descendent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il est comme fasciné, au delà de l'admiration, par dessus l'attirance. Il se pose encore la question : et si c'était ça qu'on appelle un coup de foudre ? Une horreur profonde l'envahit tandis qu'il se rend compte de l'ampleur de ses émotions, toutes reliées à Jacob (tiens il a dû s'imprégner...Ah mais non on est dans un UA !). Il se sent attiré tel un aimant, physiquement mais surtout émotionnellement. L'angoisse lui serre la gorge, il serait capable de n'importe quoi si Jake le lui demandait, il en est persuadé, il a beau tenter de se convaincre du contraire...C'est une certitude. Et si ça lui fait si peur c'est parce que jamais, grand jamais il n'a vécu pareille situation.

Son corps tout entier tremble, l'autre homme est arrivé en face de lui et le toise avec les sourcils froncés, visiblement inquiet. Une main chaude et douce se pose sur son épaule dans un geste empreint de prudence.

"Hey Paul...Tu vas bien ?"

L'intéressé se reconnecte à la réalité. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître si Jake lui cause des troubles, sa main sur son épaule le détend instantanément.

"Oui désolé ! ...Bon tu veux aller où ?"

Il n'obtient aucune réponse, les secondes de silence s'égrènent, yeux dans les yeux. Paul est submergé par une intense vague de chaleur et il jurerait qu'elle vient tout droit des orbes aux reflets bruns en face de lui. La main de Jake relâche son épaule pour monter contre sa nuque qu'il caresse délicatement puis il rapproche son visage, leurs lèvres s'effleurent, se cherchent sans oser se toucher vraiment. C'est Jacob qui prend l'initiative en suçant la lèvre inférieure de son aîné avant de joindre leur bouche dans un baiser sensuel et lent.

Paul retient un gémissement et instinctivement ses mains s'accrochent au bas de la chemise de son compagnon, il s'apprête à en réclamer plus quand le contact est rompu brutalement par l'autre. Sans pour autant se reculer, il embrasse sa joue, son oreille et murmure d'une voix suave, appel à la luxure.

"J'avais oublié de te dire bonjour beau brun."

Ledit beau brun déglutit difficilement, la tension sexuelle est palpable. Il a l'impression qu'il suffit que Jake lui envoie le moindre signal pour qu'il se calque sur la même longueur d'ondes. Tout ce qu'il parvient à articuler c'est :

"Putain.."

Il y a plus pertinent c'est sûr. Mais là il ne sait quoi dire d'autre, de plus son entre jambe chauffe doucement sous l'effet de la proximité et de la voix excitante de son vis à vis. Conscient de l'état qu'il a provoqué chez le plus âgé Jacob souffle dans son oreille avant de lui lécher le lobe, les doigts de l'autre se resserrent sur sa chemise, froissant le tissu.

"Tu veux peut être que je te fasse visiter ma chambre avant qu'on aille dîner ?"

Demande presque innocemment le jeune homme. Rien que le ton qu'il emploie met l'aîné dans tous ses états. Toutefois il parvient à se ressaisir, il repousse son partenaire sans ménagement, le réceptionniste fait les gros yeux et il n'aime pas se sentir observé, avant de lâcher :

"Je crois que c'est une bonne idée !"

Il souligne la phrase d'un sourire carnassier, histoire de bien faire comprendre qu'il est lui aussi capable de jouer à ce jeu là. En réalité c'est loin d'être un jeu, Jake sourit en coin et lui saisit la main, une prise ferme et déterminée qui le guide à travers le hall puis les corridors ornés de tableaux et autres objets de valeurs exhibés sur des buffets de bois sombre.

Une carte magnétique glissée dans le système de sécurité, un petit clic et les voilà dans une chambre. L'entrée donne sur un petit salon, à gauche les sanitaires et la salle de bain, à droite une grande chambre. Tout n'est que luxe à l'instar du reste de l'établissement mais à vrai dire aucun des deux protagonistes ne se soucie du décor. Même Paul en oublie de s'émerveiller et grogner que ça ne lui correspond pas, son cerveau est branché sur Jacob et uniquement lui.

Il est traîné jusque dans la chambre par une poigne de fer avant de sentir un choc violent entre son dos et le mur, le corps du plus jeune immédiatement plaqué au sien. Sa respiration est déjà haletante, son corps entier est tendu, tous ses muscles se sont crispés rien qu'en sentant la chaleur de Jake à travers leurs vêtements. Si celui ci est calme en apparence c'est pour mieux masquer le feu qui brûle dans son estomac et qui a déjà pris place dans son bas ventre.

Pris au piège, écrasé entre le mur et le corps puissant de son cadet, Paul ne peut qu'attendre, tremblant déjà d'impatience, le souvenir de leur dernier rapprochement plus vif que jamais. Le détachement affiché de l'autre l'agace, cette maîtrise de soi apparente est insupportable et en même temps il se laisse naturellement dominer, inexplicablement. Ses mains se sont à nouveau accrochées à la chemise froissée lorsque que leurs lèvres se sont retrouvées.

Jacob se délecte de chaque contact, sa bouche bouge avec une lenteur excessive contre celle de son aîné. Il fait durer ces moments autant qu'il le peut, son désir monte en flèche et il sait qu'il ne pourra pas éterniser ce préambule, il attend de découvrir ce corps depuis trop longtemps.

Ses lèvres abandonnent à regret leurs consœurs pour aller embrasser le coin de la bouche, puis la peau hâlée du haut du cou, réceptive à ses attouchements. Elle frémit à chaque effleurements. Quand il mord prudemment le cou à l'odeur alléchante rappelant un mélange d'épices, Paul émet un gémissement étouffé. Encouragé Jake passe à un degré d'envie supérieur : ses mains saisissent possessivement la nuque de son partenaire et il enfonce plus profondément ses dents dans sa chair tendre. Et l'aîné se perd dans cet étau délicieux, ces délectables contraintes qui lui sont apposées.

Leurs corps réagissent à ce rapprochement, l'excitation prend plus clairement place, comme si elle se dessinait sous leurs yeux brillants. Leurs pantalons sont devenus serrés, Jacob colle son bassin de façon à faire frotter leurs érections tout en raffermissant sa prise sur la nuque contractée de son vis à vis. Ses dents après avoir laissé quelques marques se font plus douces et il reprend tendrement les lèvres de l'autre entre les siennes, presque amoureusement.

Et ce geste, si insignifiant soit-il redonne une certaine confiance au plus âgé, d'habitude si sûr de lui et qui semble perdu face à Jacob. Il remonte ses doigts sous la chemise qu'il a bien abîmé en tirant dessus. C'est avec soulagement qu'il peut enfin palper les abdominaux bien dessinés de son partenaire, découvrir son corps, la sensation de sa peau sous ses caresses. Et l'effet est fulgurant, il a un besoin viscéral de plus, il est prêt à tout pour ça. Emporté par ses pulsions il arrache la chemise, les boutons explosent et tombent sur le sol dans de petits cliquetis successifs. Jake grogne et se détache de ses lèvres, ses yeux de braise ancrés dans les siens, son souffle régulier s'échouant sur son visage.

"Fais pas des trucs comme ça..."

"Pourquoi ?" S'amuse Paul, ravi d'avoir pu troubler son compagnon.

"Tu sais pas l'effet que ça me fait..."

La voix basse est presque menaçante, et cruellement séduisante. Les lèvres de Jake corroborent ses propos et s'écrasent violemment sur celles de son aîné. Il les mords sans retenue, ses mains maintiennent la nuque de son partenaire le forçant à accentuer encore la pression douloureuse, sa langue s'immisce contre la sienne, dépourvue de douceur et elle soumet sa compagne sans mal. Paul étouffe dans le baiser, incapable de se dégager de la prise. L'échange lui provoque douleur et plénitude. La contradiction parfaite de ses sentiments crée une dépendance soudaine à ce genre de contact.

Il reprend une grande goulée d'air dès que Jake brise le baiser en lui assénant un coup de bassin, grâce auquel il peut pleinement évaluer le degré d'excitation du plus jeune, son sexe bandé bute contre sa propre virilité durcie et s'il n'était pas en train de peiner à reprendre son souffle il en aurait gémi de plaisir.

Les prunelles sombres de Jacob le fixent, leurs nez se touchant. Paul distingue l'expression que dégage son partenaire, elle a changé, il est comme entouré d'une aura bestiale. Son degré de désir a évolué, il est devenu nécessiteux et impatient.

"T'es un putain d'animal en fait."

Commente sensuellement Paul, désormais conscient du pouvoir d'attraction qu'il possède. Jake le veut à en crever, ça se sent à des kilomètres. Il oublie de se poser la question essentielle de savoir si lui est prêt pour ça.

"Tu sais même pas à quel point." Il murmure en effleurant les lèvres meurtries de son aîné, qui frémit. Il poursuit :

"Tu as réveiller mes plus bas instincts."

La fin de sa phrase ressemble plus à un grognement sauvage. Quoi qu'il advienne ils souhaitent tous les deux se toucher, avoir la peau de l'autre contre la leur. Leurs vêtements sont de trop. Jacob saisit le bas du t-shirt de Paul qui, au préalable, s'est débarrassé de sa veste. T-shirt retiré, la peau nue offerte est caressée immédiatement. Ils ne se quittent pas du regard, entre le défi et l'attirance, leurs sentiments s'emmêlent dans la danse complexe de l'amour.

C'est fort et intense, Paul est transporté à chaque fois que les mains de son partenaire le touchent, elles s'attardent un instant sur ses tétons durcis avant de descendre soudainement. Le jeune homme manque de s'étrangler quand Jake empoigne son sexe durci à travers son jean, un son étouffé franchit ses lèvres et il rompt le contact visuel. Cependant à son tour il décide de prendre les choses en main, à proprement parler. De la même manière que l'autre a saisi son membre il plaque sa main sur l'entrejambe de son vis à vis, brutal et direct.

Le message semble clair, ils sont prêts à accélérer le cours des événements, trop lent et calme à leur goût. La main de Paul se fait plus insistante et frotte le sexe bandé à travers le tissu du pantalon de son cadet qui gémit doucement, surpris par la soudaine assurance de l'autre. Lorsque que les lèvres délicieuses sucent son cou il se sent défaillir. Il serre les dents sous la brusque montée en puissance de son désir, il veut ce mec, un léger sourire se dessine au coin de sa bouche : il l'aura, Paul Lahote sera sien.

Soudainement l'aîné est projeté avec force et se retrouve allongé sur le grand lit moelleux (oui c'est important qu'ils soient tout confort nah mais ho ;) ). Le corps de Jake le surplombe, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui le plus jeune se mord la lèvre du bas avant d'y passer sa langue, l'homme allongé sous lui est subjugué par son jeu de bouche provocant. A tel point qu'il en oublie la position de soumission dans laquelle l'autre l'a mis.

"J'espère que t'aime le sexe hard ?"

Susurre-t-il en se penchant à son oreille. Paul ne sait pas trop quoi répondre et ses derniers neurones sont quoi qu'il en soit grillés par l'excitation. Il s'entend souffler, à peine les mots sortis il les regrette, mais c'est trop tard pour y penser !

"Tout ce que tu voudras."

"Nmmmh"

Jacob sourit avant de faire peser son corps sur le sien. Sa bouche vorace s'attaque au cou déjà marqué de l'aîné qui enlace presque aussitôt sa nuque dans une prise chaude et agréable, leurs corps exercent des frictions, torse contre torse, sexe contre sexe. Ils sont obligés de fermer les yeux par moment tellement le plaisir est difficile à gérer. Leurs instincts primaires réclament l'aboutissement de cet acte mais leurs esprits cherchent à le prolonger, à profiter de la chaleur et des caresses de l'autre le plus longtemps possible.

De ce dilemme s'échappent gémissements et plaintes. Toutefois, la patience mise à mal par le corps qui se tortille en dessous du sien, les mains de Jake descendent en effleurant les côtes de son partenaire, il se redresse et admire sans pudeur le torse et les abdos joliment dessinés qui lui sont offerts. Il donne un coup de bassin qui a pour effet de tirer un râle plaintif à son compagnon, ses mains terminent leur descente sur une ceinture bien vite retirée. Il s'occupe ensuite de la braguette avec hâte, presque avec soulagement Paul l'aide docilement à retirer son pantalon et son boxer. Sa virilité fièrement dressée réclame de l'attention.

Jake se lèche le pourtour des lèvres en touchant à peine la chair tendue. L'autre grogne, frustré.

"Ce que t'es dur..."

S'amuse Jacob en saisissant à pleine main la longueur de Paul, qui gémit en réponse sous le toucher. C'est son jour de chance, ou pas...Son cadet est au bord de l'implosion, ses pulsions sexuelles deviennent trop fortes, il n'arrive plus à se réprimer. Il a trop envie, même besoin de plus. Il pompe vivement la droiture humide de son partenaire qui s'accroche à lui, griffant par intermittence sa nuque. Il échange un baiser brutal, débordant d'une passion trop grande, proche d'un fanatisme inquiétant. Ils sont plongés dans un tourbillon qui les dépasse.

Jacob se redresse un peu et d'une main défait rapidement son pantalon sans pour autant délaisser la queue palpitante de Paul. Celui ci continue de gémir, ses paupières se ferment toutes seules alors que le liquide pré-éjaculatoire commence à suinter sur son gland. Dès lors la main de son vis à vis stoppe ses mouvements et il le distingue qui se débarrasse du reste de ses vêtements, il a une peur grandissante de ce qui va suivre, malgré ça il est incapable de protester, ne serait-ce que de dire quelque chose, paralysé dans les affres de sentiments nouveaux et qui le dépassent totalement.

Il sursaute et frémit violemment quand il sent les doigts de Jake jouer autour de son anneau de chair, taquinant parfois son entrée contractée. Il est contraint de se concentrer là dessus, la main de son compagnon a délaissé son sexe bandé et il s'est redressé, le laissant vide de ses baisers et autres caresses. Il s'efforce de garder un souffle à peu près calme et laisse son regard profiter des pectoraux et des abdominaux parfaitement dessiné qui se dressent au dessus de lui.

Jacob continue son petit manège avec ses doigts, il se mord les lèvres, excité au maximum et Paul commence à trouver les attouchements agréables se détendant considérablement. L'autre soupire de soulagement en sentant le corps détendu en dessous de lui, il ramène ses mains de chaque coté du visage hésitant de son compagnon et se replace correctement. Il mord ses lèvres sauvagement avant qu'une de ses mains ne redescende en une caresse appuyée jusqu'à sa cuisse qu'il soulève. Paul gémit, tout lui semble confus, la voix sensuelle et rendue rauque par le désir de Jake résonne dans la pièce surchauffée :

"Tu préfères quelle position ?"

C'est une excellente question, s'ils avaient échangé les rôles il aurait sans doute eu plus d'idées mais là...Il s'abstient de réclamer la moins douloureuse voulant à tout prix être à la hauteur des attentes de son amant. Il ne se comprend pas lui même mais à ce stade de dépendance et de soumission que lui fait ressentir Jake il pourrait bien lui demander de sauter par la fenêtre : il obéirait. Inexplicablement encore...

"Comme ça."

Il s'entend répondre faiblement, entre deux soupirs. Jacob frotte sa virilité contre son entrée et il a l'impression qu'elle est énorme, bien que l'anticipation de la suite des événements doive y être pour quelque chose !

Les prunelles de Jake s'assombrissent au gré des soupirs de Paul, il sent cette entrée se contracter contre sa hampe, irrésistible. Il arrive au bout de ses résistances et ne voyant pas l'autre manifester une quelconque réticence il se positionne. C'est seulement en sentant les ongles de son partenaire s'enfoncer profondément dans ses épaules et en voyant la grimace douloureuse déchirer son visage qu'il se rend compte que ça risque d'être plus délicat que prévu. Il a à peine pu glisser son gland à l'intérieur des chairs étroites de son compagnon, il est beaucoup trop serré pour qu'il puisse le pénétrer d'avantage.

Paul serre les dents, une horrible sensation de déchirure se fait sentir, il l'avait pourtant anticipée, mais ses souvenirs n'étaient que trop vague. Il fait son possible pour se détendre, les lèvres de son partenaire parcourent son cou et une main caresse son aine, parfois même le haut de son sexe. Jacob tente d'avancer un peu en lui mais les grincements de dents de Paul et son étroitesse le forcent à demeurer quasi-immobile. Il grogne dans le cou de son vis à vis puis relève la tête de façon à bien distinguer son visage crispé d'inconfort.

"ça fait longtemps que tu l'a pas fait comme ça hein ?" Il murmure.

Paul s'efforce de soutenir le regard impénétrable de Jake. Il est clair qu'il aurait sans doute été plus simple qu'il l'avertisse de ce léger détail plutôt que de jouer le mec serein, son partenaire s'y serait sûrement pris autrement. Enfin, maintenant il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même et serrer les dents pour essayer de souffrir en silence ! Il parvient à articuler :

"...2 ans au moins...Vas ...y"

Pendant ce court laps de temps où il a parlé l'autre a réussi à bouger lentement son gland entre ses cuisses, effectuant de petits allers retours et par la même occasion des gémissements frustrés lui échappent, il veut plus, beaucoup plus.

"J'ai une idée." Souffle-t-il.

Paul n'aurait jamais cru découvrir une méthode assez barbare, mais il doit l'admettre, efficace dans un certain sens. Quand Jake lui glisse un morceau de tissu dans la bouche, il le mord instantanément et ses yeux n'ont pas le temps de s'exorbiter, que son partenaire l'a pénétré d'un coup sec et douloureux. Il répète l'opération à plusieurs reprises et Paul ferme les yeux, ses bras s'accrochent avec force aux épaules musclées de Jake. Une horrible brûlure suit chaque poussée de plus en plus profonde.

Pourtant quand son amant libère sa bouche du tissu et reprend en main sa verge ayant perdu de sa vigueur il se contente de haleter piteusement, à bout de résistances. Si les coups de reins non retenus de son partenaire le font indiscutablement souffrir dû au manque de préparation et d'habitudes, paradoxalement sa bouche dans son cou et sa main qui le branle vivement sont délicieuses.

Le jeune homme ne sait plus où donner de la tête, il gémit un coup de plaisir, un coup de douleur tandis que son cadet le domine sauvagement, les yeux brillants d'un désir non contenu et le corps luisant de sueur qui se colle au sien. Le trop plein de sensations lui fait perdre pied, il sombre, à la limite de l'inconscience et s'il ne s'entendait pas geindre il jurerait qu'il a perdu connaissance.

Petit à petit une sorte de plénitude les envahit, portée par les coups de bassins puissants de Jacob qui est maintenant redressé, il a passé les jambes de l'autre sur ses épaules tout en veillant à porter quelques attentions à sa verge dressée. Il joue habilement avec l'excitation et l'envie de l'autre, il l'emmène au bord de la jouissance pour mieux stopper tout mouvement sur son organe gonflé et le pénétrer avec toute sa force, ravivant sa douleur et calmant ainsi ses ardeurs.

Ce petit manège sadique mène Paul à bout, il se tortille sur les draps en s'y accrochant, il supplie, pour quoi au juste ? Lui même ne le sait plus ! La torture qui lui est appliquée le rend fou, fou de désir, fou de douleur, fou de plaisir, fou tout court. Il a envie de hurler pour que ça s'arrête et prie pour que ça continue éternellement. La violence et la contradiction de son esprit l'enveloppent dans un brouillard opaque, c'est la première fois qu'il ressent une telle intensité. Le corps de Jacob palpite contre le sien, en lui, avec une passion prenante. C'est puissant et tellement unique.

Jake est submergé, à l'instar de son compagnon, le sentiment d'appartenance qui émane du corps gémissant et tremblant en dessous du sien le transcende, s'il s'applique à prolonger le rapport il sait que son amant est au bout de ses résistances physiques.

Ils se laissent aller pleinement, la cadence ralentit tandis que Jacob sent la jouissance monter, il accélère ses va et vient sur le membre humide de Paul, souhaitant l'emmener avec lui. Les respirations chaotiques et les râles rauques se mélangent et emplissent la pièce. L'air lourd et chaud pèse sur les corps couverts de sueur. D'un coup l'aîné est traversé par une vague électrisante, il se cambre et rejette la tête en arrière, ses chairs qui se resserrent autour du sexe de Jacob le font éjaculer à son tour. Leurs cris d'extase se joignent. Leurs semence tièdes se répandent et une intense chaleur les saisit.

Paul est complètement sonné, son corps ramolli gît sur le lit et il est engourdi, incapable de bouger le petit doigt. Son cœur tape violemment dans sa poitrine, il voit des éléphants roses, la tour Eiffel et Mickaël Jackson simultanément. C'est le truc le plus fort qu'il a vécu dans sa putain de vie et sa capacité de réflexion est déconnectée entièrement. Il ne se rappelle plus de son propre nom.

C'est la respiration encore un peu affolée de Jake et surtout la douleur lorsque celui ci se retire prudemment, coupléeà la désagréable sensation du sperme qui coule entre ses jambes qui le ramènent sur la planète terre, parmi les simples mortels. Il est dans l'incapacité de parler et constate avec soulagement que son partenaire semble avoir vécu un orgasme aussi puissant que le sein, il s'est laissé choir à ses cotés, le regard dans le vide.

À vrai dire Paul a déjà mal partout et sa fatigue est telle qu'il glisse bien malgré lui dans le sommeil, en dépit des souillures sur sa peau et les draps, de son corps moite et de son cœur qui bat trop vite. Il est emporté dans un sommeil profond. Il ne sent pas la main de Jacob qui caresse tendrement ses cheveux. Ce dernier hésite une fraction de seconde à le réveiller avant de finalement décider de prendre sa douche seul. Il ne tient pas rigueur à son amant de s'être endormi après l'acte, il sait qu'il l'a épuisé.

Il prend aussi soin dans le plus grand silence de commander un petit truc à manger au service d'étage, il meurt de faim et il se doute qu'au milieu de la nuit son compagnon finira par se réveiller, tenaillé par la faim et avec la désagréable sensation du sperme séché collant à sa peau.

.

.

Il se sent mal et surtout horriblement sale, au sens propre du terme. Ce malaise contraint Paul a ouvrir les yeux, il lui faut une bonne minute pour remettre ses idées en place et se rendre compte où il se trouve. Encore un peu désorienté il tourne la tête doucement et aperçoit la tignasse brune de Jacob, probablement endormi, à ses cotés. Les événements d'il y a quelques heures affluent et un sentiment de gêne l'envahit.

Il grogne tout bas, le liquide collant sur les draps et sa peau, le dérange. Il fait son possible pour s'extirper du lit sans troubler le sommeil de son homologue. Seulement dès qu'il bouge une douleur lancinante lui prend les reins et il renonce en soufflant de dépit. C'est sûr, il ne risque pas d'oublier de sitôt leur activité d'hier soir.

Après avoir fixé obstinément le plafond qu'il distingue blanc malgré l'obscurité, il respire à fond : grimaçant et souffrant en silence il se redresse. Avec toute sa volonté il parvient à se lever, il se traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds en attrapant son boxer au passage. Son esprit encore entouré d'une brume épaisse, rend toute réflexion sur le décor en marbre de la salle d'eau et les événements passés, impossible.

L'eau brûlante qui s'écoule sur ses muscles endoloris, le délasse et réveille son cerveau endormi, son estomac aussi. Il meurt de faim et après s'être séché et avoir passé son boxer, il commence à se poser la question de savoir où et comment manger. Il ne se voit décemment pas réveiller Jacob au milieu de la nuit (un coup d'œil sur une montre en argent qui traîne par là, lui indique 1h) et quitter la chambre tel un voleur non plus. Il se sent suffisamment mal à l'aise quant au fait qu'il s'est endormi juste après l'acte. C'est un peu nerveux qu'il regagne la chambre sombre, finalement se recoucher lui semble être une idée correcte, en dépit de l'eau revigorante ses muscles sont faibles et fatigués.

Il plisse brusquement les yeux, la lumière vive lui brûle les rétines. Jake se tient assis en tailleur sur le lit un demi sourire encore endormi, barre son visage, il a les cheveux en bataille. Paul prend le temps de se faire la remarque que c'est la première fois qu'il le voit au naturel, enfin sans qu'il soit tiré à quatre épingle dans ses costards impeccables. Il est d'autant plus craquant. Paul se rassoit précautionneusement sur le lit tandis que l'autre se frotte les yeux pour mieux admirer le torse dénudé de son camarade.

L'aîné se complaît dans sa gêne, par où commencer déjà ? Il s'est endormi comme un putain de puceau après qu'ils aient baiser, c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive et non, il ne va pas s'en remettre ! Pris d'un élan de courage il se lance sur un sujet plus anodin :

"Excuse moi, je t'ai réveillé ?"

Il se fait la réflexion que c'est stupide, ce n'est pas le grand méchant loupqui l'a tiré de son sommeil c'est forcément lui ! Jacob baille négligemment et répond d'une voix pâteuse :

"C'est rien, j'ai le sommeil léger de toute façon ! Puis y'a plus désagréable comme vision au réveil."

Un œil appréciateur appuie ses propos et Paul se sent mis à nu par ces yeux aux reflets bruns, bien qu'il ne soit déjà que peu vêtu, en tout et pour tout d'un simple boxer. Son élan de courage se poursuit quand il s'entend dire, maintenant une distance raisonnable entre son compagnon et lui même, appréhendant ses réactions :

"Nmmh...Euh désolé pour tout à l'heure." Son ton est précipité et son regard fuyant.

Le plus jeune fronce les sourcil et un "Hein ?" hébété franchit ses lèvres. Le mythe de Jacob Black le super-puissant qui comprend tout avant même que vous n'ayez ouvert la bouche et qui a toujours la classe, une longueur d'avance et j'en passe... vient de s'écrouler. Son cerveau ralenti ne semble pas capter de quoi veut parler son vis à vis.

Amusé Paul se détend, ravi de constater que son bel Apollon puisse paraître idiot a l'instar du commun des mortels.

"Ho..."

Le visage de Jake reprend vie, il semble avoir compris de quoi parle son compagnon, regagnant du même coup un peu de sa superbe habituelle.

"Tu parles du fait que tu te sois endormi ? Je vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça ! Au fait si tu as faim, le service d'étage a laissé de quoi manger, ça doit être froid par contre..."

L'aptitude naturelle de son cadet a dévié la conversation vers un sujet plus facile, détend considérablement Paul. Et Jake enchaîne, les entraînant sur diverses conversations futiles alors que l'autre mange, en pensant qu'au final, le luxe c'est pas si mal que ça !

.

.

Il sont allongés sur le grand lit, Jacob se tient redressé sur un coude, une main effleure le dos de son compagnon, allongé sur le ventre, position bien plus confortable pour lui. Il frémit par réflexe lorsque les doigts habiles descendent vers ses fesses mais remontent aussitôt. Paul s'est posé la question, intérieurement, et a craint que son partenaire ne souhaite remettre ça pour une partie de jambe en l'air pour finalement se rendre compte que Jacob n'est pas un obsédé sexuel qui en veut à son cul sans cesse.

Et ça l'a profondément soulagé parce qu'il ne sera sûrement pas apte à le refaire avant quelques jours et le magnétisme qu'exerce Jake sur lui, pourrait, en dépit de tout bon sens, le faire céder d'une simple caresse. Il a arrêté de se demander pourquoi ce mec avait une telle force mentale sur lui, pourquoi il est si docile avec lui, pourquoi il se sent par moment si bien sans raison, pourquoi il est capable de tout, pourquoi ses sentiments sont si puissants, impossible à éluder. Et pourquoi pas ?

Il est bercé par la conversation que Jacob mène avec un art certain, les mots dans sa bouche prennent une saveur particulière, il leur donne vie. A moins que Paul ne soit en train de sombrer dans une violente frénésie amoureuse assimilable à la folie.

Une profonde sécurité émane dans l'air et ils se sentent proches, inexplicablement, un peu comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. L'atmosphère n'a pourtant rien à voir avec celle durant leurs ébats sexuels, elle est devenue spirituelle. Leurs âmes se lient, c'est tout du moins ce qu'ils ressentent à l'unisson. Le sujet des ex est abordé et Jacob répond avec un calme déconcertant à la question de son compagnon, sans cesser ses caresses sur la peau hâlée de son dos :

"J'ai été plusieurs années avec un dénommé Edward Masen, il a fréquenté le même école que moi. On s'est séparé quand j'ai pris la décision de partir pour New York. C'est drôle vous ne vous ressemblez absolument pas ! (je vous laisse juger Paul et Edward rien à voir :p !)"

Paul se crispe, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit en penser, il ne s'était pas douté que son amant ait pu sortir d'une si longue histoire et puis ça veut dire quoi ça qu'il ne ressemble pas à son ex ? C'est sensé être bien ou mal ? Sa mine agacée fait rire son vis à vis.

"Hey c'est toi qui m'a demandé de te parler de mes ex !"

Paul grogne en réponse et s'efforce de rester de marbre lorsqu'il sent une main attentionnée caresser son visage.

"En même temps tu refuses de me parler des tiens..." Argumente, à juste titre, Jake.

"Y'a rien à dire..."

"Tout ce qui vient de toi m'intéresse."

Sur ces mots doux Paul fond comme neige au soleil et il accepte avec délectation le bref baiser que son partenaire lui octroie.

"Tant pis, j'attendrai que tu daignes m'avouer tes secrets les plus sombres !" murmure Jacob en riant et son homologue ne peut retenir un sourire.

Ils se calment et le silence reprend sa place de droit, leur laissant l'occasion de sombrer dans les bras accueillants de Morphée à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Leur chaleur commune les entoure d'un cocon protecteur, à l'abri du monde extérieur, des bruits de New York omniprésents, dans une bulle à part.

_**"Il est difficile de vaincre ses passions, et impossible de les satisfaire."**_ _Marguerite de La Sablière_


	7. Partie 5

**Titre :** Only Poisoned Your Mind

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **veronicka

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi/Slash, Angst, Crime & Friendship/Romance

**Couple :** Jared/Embry pour l'instant, Jacob/Paul d'autres peut être à découvrir...

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même. L'univers et quelques personnages en revanche sont de ma création !

.

.

**Notes de début :** ATTENTION : lemon !

.

.

**Partie 5**

**.**

**.**

Après sa nuit avec Jacob il a bien fallu que chacun aille travailler, car telle est la dure réalité. Et c'est avec peine que Paul a passé l'après midi au garage, sa douleur aux reins ne l'a pas lâché, sans parler de l'ensemble de son corps courbatu. Fort heureusement il est parvenu à cacher les marques sur son cou avec une écharpe, il remercie le froid prenant qui plane sur la ville depuis plusieurs jours.

Le jeune homme n'est pas usuellement un tire au flanc mais l'absence de son patron a permis à ses collègues et lui même, d'avoir un rythme tranquille, de plus il y avait peu de clients pour les interrompre dans leurs tâches mécaniques. Il a donc pu réfléchir librement. Oui parce que si tout lui semble simple, impulsif et naturel quand il est avec Jake, après c'est le chaos. Un peu comme s'il était perdu sans lui. La constatation le rend hystérique intérieurement, il devient dépendant de ce mec alors qu'il le connaît depuis à peine deux semaines !

En même temps il sent entre eux un lien intense, paradoxal aussi. Par moment il est nerveux songeant presque qu'il n'a rien à faire avec quelqu'un comme Jacob, puis il suffit qu'il lui parle ou le touche et il bascule ; capable de tout dire, tout faire sans aucune crainte. C'est presque une relation qu'il définirait fusionnelle. Il a besoin d'être avec lui, un besoin irraisonné et absurde qui dépasse son propre entendement. A quoi bon lutter contre puisque à l'arrivée, l'autre l'accepte ?

Tout est à redécouvrir. De nouvelles perspectives et émotions colorent désormais ses sentiments, des ressentis jusqu'alors inconnus. Nouveau semble être le mot adéquat et si l'idée l'a effrayé un temps il a passé ce stade. Après tout il tourne une page de sa vie, de la même façon qu'il tournerait la page d'un livre. Sauf que, le cas échéant, il ne lit pas !

En dépit de sa fatigue et de la lassitude de ses muscles Paul décide d'aller faire un tour au 'Wolf' pour la simple et bonne raison que Jake y sera de ce qu'il lui a dit. Et un peu car ce sont ses habitudes, quitte à somnoler sur le comptoir.

.

.

Il s'en doutait un peu mais dès son arrivée dans la salle encore dépourvue d'animation, seuls les employés s'affairent et il remarque que Jacob n'est pas encore arrivé ou bien il est dans les bureaux de la direction. Jared le prend immédiatement à partie, sûrement du fait qu'il n'ait pas pris la peine de répondre aux messages suggestifs que ce dernier s'est amusé à lui envoyer depuis la veille, à croire qu'il n'a pas de vie.

"Je le crois pas !"

S'excite bruyamment son ami en lui arrivant droit dessus telle une fusée nucléaire, ou un truc dans ce goût là. Paul gémit plaintivement quand l'autre le bouscule sans ménagement et il se dit que son meilleur ami ne va vraiment pas bien parfois.

"Ho putain j'en étais sur ! Il t'a sauté !"

A cet instant Paul désire plus que tout s'enfoncer dix pieds sous terre, c'est certain il n'aurait pas pu le cacher à Jared, il le connaît trop bien et a remarqué son léger défaut de marche, mais était-ce une raison pour balancer ça tout haut dans cette salle silencieuse ? La discrétion n'est décidément pas son point fort.

Il essuie donc le rire amusé d'Embry, le ricanement sournois d'Akira, le levé d'yeux au ciel de Leah sans parler du regard suspicieux que Sam pose sur lui. Il croit même entendre Jasper glousser de derrière ses platines inactives. Au moins c'est officiel maintenant ! Non pas qu'il eut voulu le cacher de toute manière. Il prend soin de fusiller du regard son ami qui n'y prête aucune attention.

"Bonjour Jared, quel plaisir de te voir..." Il ajoute d'une voix morne.

L'intéressé rit et poursuit joyeusement :

"Faut que tu..."

Il est coupé par un grognement distinct de Sam qui lui ordonne de se remettre au travail plutôt que de commérer, presque soulagé Paul le salue et échange deux trois mots avec lui avant qu'il ne soit repris par ses obligations et reparte du coté des bureaux.

Accoudé au bar il tend l'oreille et distingue clairement Leah se plaindre auprès d'Emmett :

"Bordel ce gosse me rend dingue ! Je sais pas avec qui il traîne en ce moment il va finir par filer un mauvais coton..."

Paul se garde de lui évoquer qu'il a cru distinguer Seth passer dans le couloir du luxueux hôtel de Jake, le jeune homme a toujours eu un penchant pour les hommes plus âgés et riches qui le couvrent de cadeaux. En rajouter une couche ne serait pas de bon augure et puis après tout il est majeur et peut bien faire ce qui lui chante !

La soirée s'écoule sans accroche, le club est bondé comme tous les samedis soirs et Paul parvient à échanger quelques baisers et paroles volés de ci, de là avec son cher et tendre, très occupé par ses responsabilités, à son plus grand désarroi.

.

.

Paul et Jacob ont passé la plus grande partie de leur dimanche et lundi ensemble, ils se sont promenés dans les parcs de New York, profitant d'un soleil bien trop rare. Seulement voilà leurs moments n'ont été que fugaces tout ça à cause d'un nouveau viol venu perturber leurs flâneries. Léon un jeune qui fait partie de l'équipe de sécurité du club a été agressé le samedi soir et retrouvé le dimanche dans l'après midi, vivant toutefois. Bien entendu Paul n'en sait pas tellement plus, ce qu'il sait c'est que ça stresse Jacob et les empêche de passer la nuit ensemble...Chose qui n'est au final peut être pas plus mal pour son postérieur. Si l'équipe a de nouveau été perturbée, les policiers se sont montrés rassurants...

Le mercredi après midi après les multiples supplications de Jared, Paul se décide à lui rendre visite, c'est vrai que Jacob prend beaucoup de place dans sa vie récemment mais il n'en oublie pas pour autant ses amis. Par ailleurs si la veille il n'a pas pu passer voir son meilleur ami c'est parce qu'il avait promis à Rejo de l'accompagner en ville. Oui, le charmant hispanique n'aime pas être seul surtout pour faire les courses de sa grand mère, cela dit Paul le comprend, ce n'est pas une activité des plus passionnantes ! Et puis sans qu'il ne l'admette les viols l'inquiètent un peu et la présence de Paul lui semble rassurante.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de l'appartement de Jared et Embry après avoir frappé il constate que ce premier est seul, Embry a dû sortir. Bosco lui bave copieusement sur les chaussures et il grimace en rouspétant après le gros chien. Quelle drôle d'idée que celle d'avoir un chien, surtout que celui là ne monte même pas la garde. il évite de partager cette opinion.

La voix rauque de Jared s'élève :

"Yes vas y rentre !"

Une odeur de tabac embaume la petite pièce à vivre, des effluves de fumée sont même présentes, piquant les yeux du nouvel arrivant. A la vue de son invité Jared écrase le mégot dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet et balance la manette de sa console sur la table basse après avoir mis son jeu en pause. Il fixe Paul avec intensité et la malice brille dans ses yeux. Son vis à vis connaît trop bien cette tête et tant qu'il n'aura pas parlé l'autre ne lâchera rien ! Il se laisse tomber à coté de lui, sur le canapé et soupire.

"Quoi ?"

"Quoi quoi ?"

"Ben tu me fixes comme si j'avais un truc chelou sur la face !"

Jared tique et affiche un rictus indigné en clamant :

"A ton avis...Allez fait pas le difficile on sait tous les deux que tu finiras par me le dire."

Paul s'agace légèrement en marmonnant :

"Tu le sais déjà qu'il m'a sauté qu'est-ce que tu veux dire de plus ?"

"Ouais quand même...ça fait depuis des années que ça t'étais pas arrivé...Attend..." Il se stoppe et semble réfléchir avant de reprendre : "Depuis ce mec avec qui t'es resté plusieurs mois, et d'ailleurs j'ai jamais su qui s'était !"

Paul grogne, cette conversation risque de prendre un tournant déplaisant, mais Jared sait que son ami est assez réservé de ce coté et décide d'en rester là, tout au moins pour le moment.

"Je parie qu'il a une maison de fou en plus de sa voiture !"

"Non il est à l'hôtel."

Jared soupire, pensif en enchaînant :

"Lequel ? C'est comment ?"

"J'ai pas trop fait attention à la chambre figure toi ! Au Royal."

"Waaah putain ! Un mec comme ça garde le bien moi, je lui donne mon cul easyyyy." S'exclame Jared, avec une frénésie nouvelle.

Paul hausse un sourcil et sourit, amusé.

"Ben tiens c'est Embry qui va être content quand je vais lui répéter !"

Il reçoit une manette de console en pleine tête et c'est que ça fait mal ces trucs là !

"Hé !"

"T'as intérêt de la fermer et puis t'as compris ce que je voulais dire !"

Comprendre est un bien grand mot, Jared a la parole facile et une grande bouche, pour ainsi dire alors qu'en fait Paul sait pertinemment que jamais il ne tromperais Embry ! Encore moins avec Jacob, parce que ça, ça risquerait de ne pas lui plaire.

Les deux garçons finissent par jouer à la console, Embry ne tarde pas à les rejoindre, accompagné de Momo le voisin qui se tape l'incruste à cette occasion. Paul a cédé sa place à la console lorsque son portable vibre dans sa poche. Il s'en saisit immédiatement, dans l'espoir que ce puisse être Jake. Il pâlit à mesure qu'il lit le message et se sent obliger d'interrompre la joyeuse cohue du salon d'un ton grave :

"Les mecs..."

Son intonation porte immédiatement l'attention sur ces propos.

"Y'a eu un nouveau viol, Greg le videur."

"Putain Greg ?"

"C'est quoi ce bordel."

"Pfff"

Un silence pesant emplit la pièce, seule la musique du jeu vidéo le perturbe. Chacun mesure l'ampleur que prennent ces histoires.

"Y craint grave vot'violeur." crache Momo en premier.

"Putain le problème c'est que la police s'en carre le cul ! C'est la section criminelle qui devrait avoir repris le dossier on cherche un psychopathe là !" S'énerve Jared.

"Il vont le faire, t'inquiète" Tente de calmer Embry.

Paul est entre deux, s'il pense qu'il faut en effet laisser la police faire son travail sans s'en mêler le fait est qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester à se tourner les pouces tandis qu'un dérangé détruit le 'Wolf' petit à petit.

"On a qu'à prendre les choses en main, qui peut en vouloir au 'Wolf' ? Parce que y'a pas de doute c'est clairement le club qui est visé !" Poursuit Jared.

"On est pas dans un film..."

Les remarques d'Embry ne l'arrêtent pas et les deux autres interlocuteurs l'écoutent passivement, intrigués.

"C'est forcément la direction qui est visée ou l'un des employés attaché au club, ça peut venir de la concurrence, d'un client fou ou d'ennemis, des exs éplorés, des créanciers non remboursés ? En tout cas le violeur connaît bien le club puisqu'il attaque ses victimes à la sortie du lieu, ça implique qu'il nous fréquente souvent ou alors il est envoyé par quelqu'un qui connaît bien le club."

"Tu vas loin là !" Jared ne prête pas crédit aux mots de Momo ni même aux soupirs exaspérés d'Embry qui lève les yeux au ciel, l'air de se dire que son petit ami est complètement fou.

"Le truc c'est que pour avancer il nous faut les compte rendus des agressions..."

Trois mines horrifiées lui répondent, bouches closes.

"Et seuls les proches et la direction y ont accès."

"Ben ça règle le problème."

Conclut Paul, appuyé d'un hochement de tête du voisin. Il ne s'est jamais senti l'âme d'un Sherlock Holmes, et il juge qu'il est bon de laisser les autorités faire leur travail. Sauf que son ami possède un point de vue radicalement différent.

"Non...Parce que ça veut dire que Sam et Jacob y ont accès !"

Embry rit sournoisement :

"Et alors Sam te les donnera jamais, il ne fera pas un truc qui ferait de lui un mauvais gérant et ce truc c'est pas légal en plus !"

"Il a raison Sam nous les passera jamais ! Et me regarde pas comme ça je n'irais pas même lui demander ! Hors de question !" Appuie Paul, son ami a l'air de considérer qu'il a un talent de persuasion particulier.

"Et justement il reste Jacob !"

Momo rit à l'entente de cette phrase et donne une claque sur l'épaule du mécanicien :

"Ben on dirait que ça va être pour toi ça !"

Facile, Jared le fixe avec des yeux brillants d'un enfant auquel on a promis des bonbons.

Après moult plaintes et supplications Paul finit par céder à la requête de son ami, il s'engage à soutirer les documents par le biais de Jake. L'idée ne lui plaît que moyennement mais les arguments cohérents soulevés par Jared éveillent sa curiosité et son désir d'arrêter ce massacre, qui sera le prochain ? Un de ses amis peut être !?

.

.

La suite de la semaine n'a été qu'une succession de problèmes à gérer, l'ambiance au club a été des plus tendues, devenant presque désagréable. C'est presque avec soulagement que Paul a donc accueilli la proposition de Jake. Ce dernier ne travaille pas le samedi et souhaite qu'il l'accompagne à Santa Anita, en Californie. Au début Paul a refusé la proposition, trop gêné, parce que soyons lucides, il n'aurait pas les moyens de payer son voyage. Mais la persuasion de Jake a eu raison de son entêtement.

Paul n'a pas eu l'occasion de voyager auparavant, encore moins de prendre l'avion. La Californie il y a déjà pensé, en rêve peut être...à plus de 4000km de New York. Et tout ça parce que Jacob possède un cheval de course qui est resté dans l'état Ouest et qui prend part à une course d'envergure à Santa Anita. Inutile de préciser que son compagnon n'a jamais foulé un hippodrome, ni même approché un cheval de près, en fait ! Si la promesse d'un lieu sûrement guindé l'a premièrement rendu nerveux il y a ensuite vu une chance inouïe, une expérience unique et avec une personne qu'il apprécie énormément. Oui, il va s'en dire que Jacob est un jeune homme plein de surprise, non mais un cheval de course...

Telles sont les pensées ahuries de Paul alors qu'ils gagnent leur luxueuse chambre dans un charmant hôtel après avoir mangé dans un bar à sushis à l'initiative de Paul, qui a d'ailleurs tenu à payer le repas, histoire de garder une once de dignité. Le voyage en avion l'a lessivé et il se demande si Jacob va vouloir plus que...Rien du tout. Cette perspective l'angoisse légèrement, parce que son postérieur se souvient très nettement de la fois passée, même si la douleur a entièrement disparu. Et puis il est vraiment fatigué, les longs voyages assis à ne rien faire c'est pas fait pour lui !

La pièce est un peu moins grande que la chambre de Jacob à New York et confondue avec le salon, dotée d'un charme différent. Les tons sont plus clairs, sûrement pour profiter pleinement du soleil californien la journée. Leurs valises ont été déposées par le personnel au pied d'un sofa en cuir crème. Un halo de lumière tamisée éclaire discrètement la pièce, la rendant chaleureuse. Deux bras qui l'enlacent par derrière, le tirent de sa contemplation. Il se laisse porter par cette agréable étreinte et sa tête bascule en arrière alors que celle de son partenaire se pose sur son épaule.

"Alors ça te plaît ?"

La voix sensuelle de Jacob semble emplir la pièce et tout l'air que respire Paul, le reste devient secondaire. Il s'autorise un léger sourire en répondant, taquin :

"C'est pas mal, je préfère ta chambre de New York quand même..."

"Ho mais ça c'est parce qu'on a encore rien fait ici."

Sur ces mots les lèvres de Jake embrassent doucement la peau sensible de son cou, d'instinct il se mordille la lèvre. Cependant les deux jeunes hommes sont interrompus par une sonnerie de téléphone impromptue.

"Merde !"

Rage Jacob avant de se détacher avec un regard d'excuse.

"Je suis désolé, faut que je réponde, mets toi à l'aise..."

Paul se contente de grogner avant que son compagnon ne décroche le téléphone et salue son interlocuteur avec un faux ton poli. Paul sait d'instinct que Jake risque de passer une partie de la soirée pendu à son téléphone quand ce dernier va s'installer sur la terrasse, qui donne une vue imprenable sur Santa Anita avec au loin l'Hippodrome qui se dessine en toile de fond.

Le jeune homme soupire de dépit, finalement il aurait voulu que Jake lui accorde de l'attention, peu importe sa fatigue. Toutefois il se doute qu'avec la course de demain, qui semble-t-il est de grande envergure, il doit y avoir un tas de petits détails à régler avec différentes personnes, peut importe l'heure tardive. Sans parler des clubs à New York, nul doute qu'il ne manquera pas d'appeler Billy...Paul comprend tout cela mais ça lui parait fou pour un mec de seulement 22 ans.

Il distingue la voix claire et autoritaire par moment de Jacob, il croit même l'entendre parler en français ou quelque chose comme ça. Lassé de cette pourtant magnifique sonorité il finit par se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le marbre blanc est impeccable dans les moindres recoins, un bouquet de fleurs fraîches trône sur un petit meuble, une odeur fruité s'en dégage et embaume la pièce. Paul s'autorise un sourire en coin, non mais franchement, voilà qu'il prend le temps d'apprécier ce genre de chose, comme si c'était indispensable, ce n'est jamais que la décoration d'une salle de bain !

Il admire la chambre d'hôtel dans ses moindres recoins après sa douche, il découvre un jacuzzi derrière un demi pan de mur, sympa ! Cependant Jacob l'occulte totalement, emporté dans d'apparentes grandes conversations téléphoniques qui le font s'agiter en tout sens. Il soupire, trois tour de la chambre lui suffise, et puis à quoi bon attendre Jake ? Il est devenu transparent pour lui, et il faut admettre que ça le vexe quelque peu. Il se promène en boxer à travers les pièces et pas un seul regard sur son corps dénudé, non pas qu'il doute de son attraction mais quand même !

Dans un élan de puérilité qui ne lui ressemble habituellement pas il décide de bouder, à sa façon. Sans un mot à son compagnon, resté sur la terrasse, il se faufile sous les draps soyeux du grand lit et éteint la lampe au dessus de la tête de lit. Le matelas moelleux et la chaleur des couvertures ont vite raison de lui, épuisé par le voyage il commence à sombrer dans un sommeil paisible et profond. Ses débuts de réflexions s'échouent dans ses songes naissants.

A vrai dire il dort d'un demi sommeil, ce qui lui permet de suivre les déplacements de son compagnon. Il l'entend rentrer et fermer la porte vitrée qui donne sur la terrasse, puis l'eau de la douche se met à couler. C'est une sorte de rêve qui croise la réalité. C'est l'odeur délicieuse de Jake et le courant d'air qui passe sous les couvertures lorsqu'il le soulève qui lui fait reprendre pied. Il grogne en s'agitant de façon à s'éveiller, pour lui chaque moment passé avec son vis à vis est si précieux qu'il veux en profiter. C'est étrange et au fond il se sent stupide.

Il ne se reconnaît plus tellement, et pourtant il est transporté dans des sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaître. Intenses, fusionnels, il a l'impression que Jake et lui se connaissent depuis des années, être ensemble leur semble si naturel, presque nécessaire. Et il s'y complaît, la douce sensation qui lui embaume le cœur est chaleureuse, accueillante, il en émane une impression de sécurité puissante. Paradoxalement il se trouve faible, soumis sans pouvoir l'éviter ou faire autrement et une légère angoisse prend place quand il se rend compte que Jacob aura peut être des attentes sexuelles.

Non pas qu'il ait peur à proprement parler. Premièrement c'est nouveau pour lui d'être ainsi dominé au lit et bizarrement il n'envisage pas les choses différemment. Deuxièmement et malgré ses nombreuses expériences il craint de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas satisfaire son partenaire. Pour le coup c'est nouveau ça aussi, d'habitude il est plutôt sûr de lui. Jake fait ressortir des comportements qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Peut être que c'est ce que l'on appelle l'amour ?

Quand il soulève ses paupières il tombe directement sur le visage parfait de son compagnon, en partie masqué par la pénombre de la chambre.

"Désolé je t'ai réveillé ?"

Paul cligne des yeux et gémit doucement, son qui, à son insu, excite quelque peu l'autre garçon.

"Non je dormais pas vraiment."

La voix de l'aîné est basse et éraillée, engourdie par ce début de sommeil.

Les deux hommes sont face à face, yeux dans les yeux, plongés dans un échange silencieux qu'eux seuls comprennent, pas de mots pour exprimer leurs sentiments, naissants et toutefois si forts et sincères. Jacob caresse tendrement les cheveux de l'autre, un geste qu'il aime faire et que Paul apprécie. Le cadet souhaiterait plus mais il veille à ne pas brusquer son aîné, il a remarqué l'effet que sa présence a sur lui et s'il s'en délecte, ça l'oblige aussi à avoir une attention particulière.

L'atmosphère est détendue, calme, propice à la conversation et comme à l'accoutumée c'est le plus jeune qui élève la voix. Paul boit ses paroles, à ce propos il se sent stupide on dirait un enfant qui voit le père Noël, il apprend que le cheval de Jake a eu une petite baisse de forme juste avant la course mais qu'apparemment tout devrait être rentré dans l'ordre pour demain. D'où les coups de fils à répétition. Paul lui confie que tout se passe bien à New York, Jared n'arrête pas de lui envoyer des messages, Leah aussi. Rejo et Akira eux ont jugé plus utile de lui demander de faire des photos parce que Santa Anita Park ça a l'air trop 'cool' selon leurs dires.

De fil en aiguille ils en viennent à évoquer les viols successifs, Jacob a l'air préoccupé par ceux ci et Paul n'a pas oublié la promesse faite à Jared. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si son cadet va accepter de se procurer des copies des rapports de police...

"Tu en sais plus toi ? C'est pas la crim qui a repris le dossier ?"

Jake soupir, dubitatif, ou songeur peut être avant de murmurer :

"Si, ils sont passés hier soir déjà, j'espère que ça va donner quelque chose, si ça continue le club va finir par couler."

"Et tu penses pas qu'on devrait agir ?"

Jacob fronce les sourcils et retire sa main, Paul grogne afin de signaler son désaccord quant à ce retrait.

"Arrête...C'est pas notre boulot..."

L'aîné se redresse sur un coude sans lâcher l'autre du regard, sa voix est plus confiante, sure d'elle. Il reprend de l'assurance face au ton peu convaincu qu'a employé son partenaire.

"Ben si ! Tu l'as dit toi même le club risque d'avoir de gros problèmes voire même de fermer. Et ça, ça nous affecte tous ! Jusqu'à maintenant l'enquête, si y'en a une, n'a pas avancé. On peut bien essayer, au moins pour éviter un nouveau...Viol."

Le mot leur tire une grimace commune, un nouveau soupir de Jacob brise le silence.

"T'as peut être raison..."

"J'ai toujours raison !" S'enorgueillit Paul. L'autre rit spontanément.

"Pfff j'ai pas dit que j'approuvais. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?"

"Moi rien..."

"T'es têtu hein ?"

Paul sourit à la remarque, ça oui il peut l'être parfois !

"Tu as accès aux document liés aux agressions ?"

Jacob fronce les sourcils et hausse d'un ton.

"Je vois où tu veux en venir !"

"Et...?"

Paul se mord la lèvre, s'attendant à recevoir un refus clair et net.

"Pfff de toute façon tu vas insister jusqu'à ce que je cède mais j'aimerais que tu m'avoues que ton ex dont tu refuses de parler c'était Sam."

Paul manque de s'étrangler, d'abord d'avoir si facilement eu l'approbation de Jake et ensuite que ce dernier ait pu être au courant pour Sam et Lui. C'est un souvenir douloureux. C'est vrai qu'il y a un peu plus de 2 ans ils ont eu une relation.

"Comment tu sais ça ?"

Devant son air choqué la main de Jake prend place sur son avant bras et lui octroie de douces caresses, la voix de son propriétaire bourdonne dans les oreilles du plus vieux :

"Je le vois rien qu'à votre façon de vous comporter l'un envers l'autre et aussi au regard réprobateur qu'il a quand on est ensemble."

Paul est étonné, tourmenté. Tous les deux ont veillé à se comporter de manière tout à fait normale après leur rupture, comme de très bons amis, ce qu'ils étaient. Sont toujours ? ça, ça reste à définir pour lui, leurs liens ont été confus après cette histoire, qui est devenu une sorte de tabou. Et là, Jake ouvre la boîte de pandore. Personne, personne à sa connaissance, n'était au courant, pas même Jared...

Au départ cette histoire c'est un accident, une soirée un peu trop arrosée où ils ont fini tous les deux dans son appartement et accessoirement dans le même lit. Et puis ils s'y sont plus, ils avaient le même problème de stabilité dans leur relation, doublé d'un fort besoin d'indépendance. Leur relation a évolué en secret, parce que tous deux voulaient qu'il en soit ainsi, au début...Et puis il a appris à s'attacher à Sam, à ses mots, ses caresses, à leurs habitudes, leur secret. À un moment c'est devenu limite supportable, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre définitivement ensemble et lui aurait voulu, muré dans son silence, qu'ils arrêtent de se cacher. Qu'ils soient un vrai couple, seulement voilà, d'un point de vue engagement Sam est pire que lui et ça n'a pas loupé. Son travail passait avant tout, bien avant et ça a fini par le blesser. Sam était incapable de l'aimer en retour. Paul n'a pas protesté, s'est laissé porté par cette relation douloureuse et sans avenir, jusqu'à ce que tous deux se retrouvent face à face, sans rien à se dire.

Ils ont décidé d'arrêter là et sont restés amis en apparence. C'est ce que s'efforce de résumer Paul à son cadet, qui ne cesse d'effleurer son bras du bout des doigts pour finir par y crisper sa main.

"Je vais finir par être jaloux..."

"Dis pas n'importe quoi !"

Proteste énergiquement Paul, pour lui l'épisode Sam est enterré dans son esprit depuis longtemps et seul Jake y a une importance. Pour appuyer ses propos il se penche vers son vis à vis et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le plus jeune accueille le baiser et place une main sur sa nuque. L'échange est à la fois doux et intense, bref.

Paul se laisse retomber sur le matelas, rompant tout contact, il est vraiment épuisé, du voyage et d'avoir raconté tout ça à son compagnon, pour la première fois de sa vie il a parlé de son histoire avec Sam. Et ça ne le gêne pas d'avoir abordé ça avec Jake parce qu'il se sent libre avec lui. C'est un sentiment plaisant et quand celui ci lui dépose un dernier bisous sur le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, un sourire en coin affiché, il se dit que le paradis doit ressembler à cela.

Il s'endort avec la chaleur de Jacob à ses cotés, et avec lui seul dans ses rêves.

.

.

Le soleil est à son zénith sur l'hippodrome. Paul est fasciné par les pelouses d'un vert éclatant, la bourgeoisie des beaux quartiers qui se mêle au bas peuple. L'agitation règne et la foule grouille tout autour d'eux, il veille à suivre Jake à la trace, histoire de ne pas ce perdre dans un lieu qu'il ne connaît pas. Ils ont pu accéder aux écuries et voir Flying Cat, le cheval de Jacob, numéro 6 au départ. Paul s'est tenu à distance, impressionné par les bêtes et il faut l'avouer peu intéressé par la conversation que Jacob a tenue à l'entraîneur.

Ils regagnent une tribune, jumelles autour du cou du plus jeune, qui semble absorbé par les courses à venir. La foule dense reste disciplinée et il est aisé de naviguer entre les personnes présentes. Pourtant un jeune homme le bouscule fortement faisant ressortir ses réflexes emportés.

"hé !"

Il se retourne et attrape le bras de la personne sans douceur, les deux orbes dorés qui le dévisagent de façon hautaine finissent de l'agacer.

"Non mais tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?" S'énerve Paul.

L'autre reste de marbre, dédaigneux et affiche une légère grimace de dégoût. Il est vêtu d'un smoking bordeaux en velours, une cravate grise parfaitement nouée sur son col noir. Ses cheveux sont coiffés savamment en arrière sans paraître trop plaqué. Le jeune homme dégage de l'élégance mais aussi du mépris et son visage pâle et lisse n'a rien d'engageant en dépit de sa grande beauté. Bref Paul n'a qu'une envie en retourner une à ce petit insolent. C'est ce moment que choisit Jacob pour jeter un œil par dessus son épaule et finalement stopper sa marche, il se retourne et leur fait face.

"Ho tiens...Edward !"

Les deux hommes se fixent étrangement, le silence plane quelques secondes.

"Jacob."

La voix d'Edward est acide, venimeuse presque, il poursuit en détaillant le troisième garçon présent :

"Je pensais que tu avais meilleur goût. Enfin..."

Paul ne peut se retenir, seulement la poigne de Jake l'empêche de mettre une droite monumentale au petit prétentieux qui leur fait face. Son compagnon lui murmure tout bas :

"Laisse..."

Et il obéit et décontracte ses muscles, il est certain que faire un scandale au milieu de l'hippodrome pourrait poser des problèmes à son compagnon. Ce dernier sourit faussement à l'adresse d'Edward et articule poliment :

"A une prochaine fois peut être Edward."

Avant de tourner les talons en traînant Paul par le bras. Ils entendent l'homme pâle grogner dans leur dos :

"Un jour t'auras ce que tu mérites Black."

Paul se retient de faire taire définitivement ce con de bourge au yeux d'Or. Il se dégage de la prise de Jake devenue douloureuse en râlant.

"C'est quoi son problème ?"

Bien sûr il a fait le lien immédiatement : Edward Masen, l'ex petit ami de Jake, celui qu'il a abandonné à San Diego et qui, à priori l'a assez mal vécu.

"Bah il a mal pris mon départ et il le digère mal, enfin je suppose."

Répond négligemment le cadet, la voix calme et neutre, peu émoustillé par l'échange précédent. Son aîné se contente de cette réponse vague tandis qu'ils rejoignent enfin leur tribune. Jake se saisit des jumelles, la première course de l'après midi vient de démarrer, mais Flying Cat ne court que la troisième.

Certes ce monde qu'il découvre est à l'opposé de ce que fréquente habituellement le garagiste mais il apprend et apprécie. L'ambiance sur le champ de course est unique, les gens emplis de passion, ça lui rappelle le sentiment qu'il éprouve entre les murs du Wolf. Les cris de joie et manifestations de déception se font échos à chaque arrivée. Jacob lui explique plusieurs points techniques et pourquoi il a parié sur tel ou tel cheval, car oui, il mise pour toutes les courses. Au final il ne retient pas la majorité des informations pris d'une fascination pour les chevaux de course lancés au plein galop, leurs muscles s'étendent au maximum de leurs capacités, un peu comme une voiture de course, pour lui en tout cas. Il se sent à l'égal d'un enfant auquel on aurait offert un nouveau jouet hors d'atteinte en temps normal. Il se crée des souvenirs originaux avec une personne qu'il...Aime, sans doute.

Le départ de la 'Breeder Cup' troisième course est sur le point d'être donné. Paul rend les jumelles que Jake lui avait passées, tous les chevaux sont dans les boîtes de départ.

"Tu as misé sur ton cheval alors ?"

Son compagnon éclate d'un rire clair et bref.

"Non c'est celui d'Edward qui va gagner, le n°2 au départ."

L'autre n'en croit pas ses oreilles, non mais à San Diego c'est la mode les chevaux de courses ou quoi ?

"Lui aussi en a un ! J'le crois pas !"

"Pas qu'un...Enfin c'est plutôt son père, Carlisle Masen, il en a une dizaine, il en fait même naître chez lui. En fait c'est Edward qui m'a offert Flying Cat pour nos un an."

Paul manque de s'étrangler, le voilà bien !

"Euh...T'attends plus à ce genre de cadeau." Il réplique, mi gêné, mi contrarié.

Jake prend la peine de détourner les yeux de ses jumelles, malgré le fait que la course ait débuté et il sourit.

"Ho...Tu comptes rester avec moi au moins un an ?"

L'intensité du regard qui pèse sur lui rend Paul inapte à l'élocution, paralysé. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte du double sens de sa phrase. Secrètement il l'espère, en dépit de tout bon sens. Seul face à lui même une fraction de seconde il constate : il est fou amoureux d'un type qu'il connaît depuis quelque semaines seulement, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui au juste ? Il est coupé dans ses tribulations par la voix douce de son partenaire :

"Moi oui."

Sans un mot de plus le cadet retourne à ses jumelles et reprend ses commentaires concernant la course. L'aîné est entraîné dans un tourbillon violent, son cœur s'emballe bien malgré lui et il ne peut pas lutter contre. Ce qu'il éprouve est trop fort, ça dépasse l'entendement. Si à cet instant il fallait qu'il se jette dans le vide pour lui il le ferait. Tenir à quelqu'un plus qu'à sa propre vie fait partie d'un mythe, et pourtant. Il a la sensation d'être hors de son corps, spectateur de sa douce décadence.

La voix de son homologue résonne en arrière plan. Il comprend que son cheval a pris au mauvais départ mais est finalement remonté à la 4ème place après un sprint incroyable et que le n°2, celui d'Edward donc, a comme prévu dominé de bout en bout. Les explosions d'émotions dans les tribunes le reconnectent à la réalité. Jacob lui donne une étreinte et l'embrasse sur la joue sous l'impulsion du moment, Paul en reste con pour ainsi dire, encore trop remué par ses réflexions.

Jacob est ravi de sa journée, il a amassé pas mal en pariant sur les bons chevaux et il juge que Flying Cat a bien couru au vu des précédents jours où il a été moyennement bien. C'est prometteur pour l'avenir il conclut à son amant avant d'appeler rapidement son père. Paul en profite pour relever ses messages, et ça vaut le coup d'œil.

3 messages de Jared : *Tu me manques :'( ! La prochaine fois emmène moi fais pas le crevard ! =D*

*Au fait passe par Hollywood je veux un autographe de Sharon Stone.*

*Et vous avez baisé au juste ?*

1 message d'Akira : *Hé BG ça se passe bien ? Oublies pas d'me ramener une bouteille de screaming eagle (vin californien) ;-)*

1 message de Rejo : *Coucou ça va ? C'est bizarre de plus te voir au Wolf...Oublie pas les photos de Santa Anita Park hein !*

1 message de Leah : *Sale branleur va pfff je suis jalouse...*

1 message d'Emmett : *Alors il a gagné ce cheval ?*

1 message de Sam : *Dis à l'autre abruti de me rappeler. Merci.*

Oui décidément tout le monde est au courant...Il commence à pianoter sur les touches pour répondre quand Jake l'attrape par la main, leurs doigts s'entrelacent et Paul éprouve un sentiment inconnu, il n'a pas pour habitude de faire cela.

La Californie est un état hétéroclites où se mêlent toutes les cultures et les styles, sans jugement. Main dans la main ils se promènent un peu, le soleil se couche à l'horizon dans une déclinaison de couleurs rosées. C'est magnifique et Paul s'y ferait bien. Jake insiste pour l'inviter dans un restaurant chic, mais moins que celui de New York il lui assure, une fois n'est pas coutume il finit par céder.

"Après on va fêter tout ça comme il se doit à l'Hôtel !"

Lui assure le plus jeune, il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit comprendre...Même s'il doit avouer qu'il en a une petite idée, du genre chaude, très chaude et pour le coup il en a vraiment, vraiment envie. Son corps s'embrase rien qu'à y penser.

.

.

Ils ont traîné dans un bar et bu quelques verres de trop, sûrement. Un champagne de grand cru ne se refuse pas, voilà ce qui constitue la défense de Paul.

Il a déjà extrêmement chaud quand Jake le plaque contre le mur après avoir franchi le seuil de leur chambre d'hôtel, son dos claque durement sur le mur et il geint faiblement. L'autre se rue littéralement sur ses lèvres tout en pressant son corps au plus près du sien. Leurs haleines alcoolisées se mélangent dans un échange sauvage et désordonné. L'aîné sent la langue de son cadet glisser entre ses lèvres et taquiner la sienne, il répond avec ardeur et envie.

Encouragées par l'entrain que met Paul dans le baiser, les mains de Jake se glissent sous sa chemise et caressent délicatement ses abdominaux, restés marqués malgré le manque d'entretien. Paul saisit brusquement la nuque de son partenaire et l'amène à se coller plus encore à lui si cela est possible, l'échange buccal s'intensifie du même coup. Ils étouffent un gémissement commun, une attraction dévorante les a saisis, inexplicablement ils ont un besoin vital de sentir et toucher l'autre.

C'est le plus vieux qui brise le baiser de manière brutale et laisse sa langue descendre contre la joue de son cadet, puis sur la peau parfaite de son cou, son partenaire rejette sa tête en arrière et ses doigts se crispent sur ses pectoraux, le geste inconscient envoie des décharges électriques dans tout le corps de Paul.

"J'ai chaud..."

Se plaint Jacob d'une voix horriblement sensuelle. L'autre effleure son cou de ses dents en chuchotant :

"Alors déshabille toi."

L'alcool l'aide en partie à se sentir plus à l'aise face à ce compagnon si particulier, capable de l'intimider et réduire à néant son assurance. Jake, lui, ne se fait pas prier à cette demande, ses mains gagnent son pantalon qu'il s'empresse de dégrafer. Il est obligé de ce fait de se décoller du corps brûlant de son amant, qui grogne à l'occasion.

Jacob sourit face à cet air contrarié tandis qu'il finit de faire glisser au sol son pantalon et son boxer. Le regard de Paul est forcément attiré vers une partie bien précise de l'anatomie de son partenaire : son sexe bandé fièrement. Le plus jeune poursuit sur sa lancée et retire lui même le reste de ses vêtements, sans aucune pudeur il se retrouve nu, exposé au regard désireux de Paul, qui profite pleinement du spectacle. Il détaille de haut en bas Jacob et en toute honnêteté il pense que ce mec est parfaitement parfait.

Il a aussi le loisir de constater que lui n'en est pas au même stade que son partenaire, bien qu'il soit très excité. C'est presque par réflexe qu'il s'agenouille devant Jake, ou plutôt face à sa virilité. Il sait ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, après tout sucer un autre gars il l'a fait des centaines de fois. Alors pourquoi ses mains tremblent-elles ? Il doute que ce soit lié à la consommation d'alcool, cela ne peut donc être que l'effet produit par la présence de Jake. Il est nerveux à l'idée de lui donner une fellation, il se traite mentalement d'idiot. Comme si l'autre pouvait ne pas aimer ça !

"Allez suce moi."

C'est la voix provocatrice et les mains de Jake qui appuient avec insistance sur son crâne qui coupent ses réflexions. Obéissant il s'exécute, ses doigts frôlent les cuisses chaudes de son amant et ses lèvres se posent doucement sur son gland. Il sent nettement les mains qui se crispent dans ses cheveux puis le poussent à continuer. Il embrasse le bout du sexe sensible et s'amuse à sentir Jake qui tire désespérément ses cheveux en haletant, lui aussi a trop chaud, beaucoup trop.

La douleur de la pression appliquée sur son crâne le fait gémir et l'oblige à accéder à la demande de Jacob. Ses lèvres s'écartent et il prend une grande partie du membre gonflé en bouche. Il s'applique à effectuer un va et vient lent et appuyé, ses mains effleurent les cuisses puis se rapproche des bourses qu'il masse avec douceur.

Rapidement sa propre envie augmente d'un cran tandis qu'il donne du plaisir à son compagnon, il accélère la cadence et pompe énergiquement la verge dure, ses lèvres varient la pression exercée à chaque passage. Également la prise des mains de Jake sur sa tête augmente, il accompagne avec insistance ses mouvements tout en gémissant son prénom et des petits 'Suce' érotiques.

Bientôt Paul est condamné à être plus passif, ce sont les mains exigeantes de son partenaire qui dictent son rythme et l'encouragent à enfoncer un peu plus profondément le sexe dur à chaque entrée. Il incline un peu la tête de façon à rendre l'accès plus facile et se laisse guider, la sensation du membre gorgé de plaisir qui pénètre sa bouche jusqu'au fond de sa gorge contraint ses paupières à se fermer durement.

Dominé, il l'est totalement, quoi qu'il fasse, mais le pire est le sentiment de satisfaction que cela lui procure, il se sent aimé et désiré et au fond c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Ses doigts se crispent sur les hanches de son compagnon alors que le membre de ce dernier est enfoncé au maximum dans sa gorge. Il est incapable de faire mieux, Jake semble le comprendre car il relâche la prise sur ses cheveux et le laisse libre de reprendre les mouvements à sa guise.

Il poursuit sa fellation avec application, l'une de ses mains porte secours à ses lèvres et accompagne les allés retours rapides. Paul a l'impression de sucer son partenaire pendant des lustres et si celui ci geint plaintivement et murmure son prénom sur un ton équivoque il doute de réussir à la faire jouir de cette façon. Un léger doute l'envahit, en temps normal il est plutôt doué avec sa bouche...

Ce sont les mains de Jake qui saisissent sa nuque et lui intiment de se redresser. La mâchoire engourdie il répond comme il peut au baiser ardent que l'autre lui donne, les mains enserrant durement sa nuque. L'échange brisé le souffle erratique se Jacob s'écrase délicieusement sur ses lèvres gercées.

"Désolé. J'éjacule seulement avec une pénétration..."

"Ho..."

La mine d'excuse qu'affiche Jake déboussole Paul un instant, mais après tout si c'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve face à cette situation ça ne veut pas dire que le problème vient forcément de lui. Et puis au final il se doutait que son amant voudrait plus qu'une simple fellation, capable de se vider dans sa bouche ou pas...

Jake se met à lui tourner autour comme un Lion qui a repéré sa proie. Il le touche du bout des doigts, l'effleure à peine et pourtant ses contacts rendent Paul fou, désireux de plus. La tension qui émane de leurs corps puissants est palpable. Passivement l'aîné attend que son cadet veuille bien faire quelque chose ou lui indiquer la marche à suivre, hypnotisé par ses respirations irrégulières, synonymes de son désir mal contenu.

Jacob s'amuse à défaire lentement les vêtements de son partenaire, un à un, du bout des doigts et sans cesser son petit manège de lui tourner autour. Leurs deux corps nus il consent à l'enlacer par derrière, avec une tendresse nouvelle, comme un besoin d'une parenthèse affectueuse. Paul comprend immédiatement, connecté à un fil invisible à son homologue, il relève le bras et passe une main dans les cheveux courts et doux du plus jeune. Ce dernier dépose de petits baisers humides sur sa nuque, il en frissonne.

"Tu veux prendre un bain ?"

"Hein ?" S'étonne Paul tandis que Jake se détache de lui et se positionne face à lui en riant, tel un enfant et ça le fait fondre, il trouve ça trop craquant. Son partenaire lui saisit les mains dans les siennes et ajoute en souriant :

"Je parlais du Jacuzzi !"

Évidemment ! Paul se laisse conduire, l'excitation toujours présente malgré leur interlude. Au passage il note que la chambre a été rangée durant leur absence et qu'une agréable odeur de lavande l'embaume même si elle est étouffée par celle plus prenante de Jacob.

Dans l'eau tiède du jacuzzi il est vite attiré contre Jake, leurs peaux nues se touchent franchement, enfin, c'est presque un soulagement. Jake l'a emmené entre ses jambes et il peut aisément sentir le sexe durci de son amant frotter le bas de son dos. Il contracte involontairement ses muscles fessiers.

Les bras de Jacob entourent ses épaules et il se balance de façon à se masturber contre ses fesses, Paul se berce dans cette étreinte à la fois tendre et sexuelle. Il en vient même à encourager son partenaire, la voix brisée par le plaisir délectable de ces attouchements.

"Continue..."

Une chaleur rassurante s'installe au creux de ses reins, et au fond de son cœur. L'autre s'essouffle derrière, à bout de résistances.

"J'ai besoin de plus !"

Seul un gémissement répond à la plainte de son cadet qui poursuit d'une voix rauque et autoritaire :

"Penche toi en avant."

Pour le coup Paul ne voit pas trop où veut en venir son compagnon. Peu importe ce dernier l'accompagne, il le fait basculer sur ses genoux et se positionne derrière lui, ses mains glissent de ses épaules à ses hanches. Sa queue tendue taquine son entrée. L'aînée ferme les yeux et s'agrippe au rebord du jacuzzi anticipant facilement la suite des événements.

Jacob lui mord fortement la nuque tout en poussant d'un coup à l'intérieur de lui. Dire qu'il ressent une certaine douleur serait un euphémisme, si la morsure lui a laissé une trace brûlante il a la désagréable perception d'une déchirure. Heureusement Jake s'immobilise à l'attente de ses grognements protestataires, il serre les rebords du jacuzzi à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

"Putain t'es bon."

Gémit Jake en serrant les dents, luttant contre son envie puissante de le pilonner. Paul se force à respirer le plus calmement du monde et se détend assez rapidement, aidé par sa confiance accordée à l'actif.

"Nmmh Jake..."

Un long et lancinant gémissement accompagne la première poussée du dominant, qui continue, encouragé. L'eau berce paisiblement les allés et retour mesurés. La brûlure fait place à une sensation aussi forte qu'indescriptible. Et à mesure que Jacob le pénètre de plus en plus sauvagement, devenant à la limite animal son corps se contracte sous l'effet des coups de reins déchaînés.

Son esprit, lui, déconnecte totalement de la réalité, plus rien n'a d'importance. Sa vue se trouble, un voile opaque recouvre sa vision, ses mains serrent les rebords au delà de toutes ses forces. Le sentiment de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'être tant désiré suffit à le combler. Il pourrait mourir heureux maintenant.

Une nouvelle vague de plaisir plus intense lui tire un râle, la main de son partenaire vient d'entourer son membre et il y applique un va et vient rude, en concordance avec ses coups de bassins.

L'acte est bref et violent. Paul se surprend de sa propre jouissance, il se délivre dans la main et l'eau de ce bain si particulier. Dans un état second son corps est secoué par des pénétrations encore plus profondes que les autres. Tout le corps de son amant se tend quand il éjacule en lui et un son étouffé franchit ses lèvres. Combien de temps restent-ils ainsi ? Paul ne s'en souvient pas, c'est la vive douleur lorsque Jake se retire qui l'oblige à s'extraire de sa douce torpeur.

"Mmmmh Ah..."

Jacob gémit une dernière fois et ferme les yeux en s'écartant. Paul se retourne et appuie son dos contre la paroi, l'eau chaude relaxe ses muscles.

"Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour les rapports d'enquête." Affirme Jake, la voix à nouveau calme.

"Merci."

Le silence prend sa place alors que Paul lutte pour ne pas s'endormir tout de suite, le corps fatigué et l'esprit épuisé. C'est connu, l'après coït fait dire des choses plus ou moins absurdes.

"Tu parles français ?"

"Oui..."

"Je t'ai entendu au téléphone. Tu est déjà allé en Europe ?"

Le ton de Paul est rêveur, l'évasion passe furtivement dans ses prunelles sombres.

"Oui."

Le plus jeune se rapproche et place ses bras sur les rebords, encadrant ainsi le visage de son aîné. Il effleure ses lèvres de la manière la plus langoureuse qui soit avant de les mordre prudemment. Il s'écarte et poursuit, d'un timbre enjôleur :

"Je te promets de t'emmener à Paris si tu veux bien."

L'autre acquiesce silencieusement en entourant ses bras autour du corps chaud de son amant qui accepte bien volontiers l'étreinte. Dans ce moment d'affection où ils se manifestent leur attachement mutuel la fusion de leurs âmes parait évidente, comme inévitable.

_**« Les plus belles passions ne sont que la rencontre de deux égoïsmes. »** Jean-Yves Soucy _


	8. Partie 6

**Titre :** Only Poisoned Your Mind

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **veronicka

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi/Slash, Angst, Crime & Friendship/Romance

**Couple :** Jared/Embry pour l'instant, Jacob/Paul d'autres peut être à découvrir...

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même. L'univers et quelques personnages en revanche sont de ma création !

.

.

**Partie 5**

**.**

**.**

Le retour à la réalité est d'autant plus difficile que le rêve a été beau. Après son voyage en Californie avec Jacob Paul a bien du mal à redescendre de son petit nuage. Quand on a passé le week-end sur un hippodrome et que l'on s'est fait promettre une escapade à Paris le train train quotidien paraît ennuyeux et sans aucun attrait.

Cela étant il a bien fallu qu'il retourne travailler, bon l'idée de se faire entretenir par son petit ami lui a effleuré l'esprit mais il s'est vite ressaisi. La perspective de vivre tel un parasite est peu glorieuse en y réfléchissant. Les messages qu'ils échangent tout au long de la journée avec Jake l'aident à tolérer son absence, ça fait sans doute très ado pré pubère de s'envoyer des petits mots incessamment mais étonnement avec son cadet ça ne le dérange pas, plus que cela, il adore.

"Arg pas possible t'es grave avec ce mec !"

"Pfff tu dis ça parce que tu viens de te disputer avec Embry."

Ronchonne Paul à l'adresse de son meilleur ami, sans même lever les yeux de l'écran du téléphone portable entre ses mains. A l'entente du soupir attristé de Jared il range son portable et lui accorde toute son attention.

"A propos de quoi au juste ?"

"C'est la faute à Bosco...Encore !"

Trop c'est trop, Paul ne retient pas un rire en s'exclamant :

"Arrête de remettre tes problèmes de couple sur le dos de ce pauvre chien."

Non mais c'est vrai, ce chien a l'air de leur créer plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. C'est certain, sans parler que le caractère psycho-rigide sur les bords d'Embry accordé à celui bordélique et un peu déphasé, il faut l'avouer, de Jared donnent un cocktail régulièrement explosif. Toutefois dans ces souvenirs aucune dispute n'a été plus loin qu'une bouderie de quelques heures.

Il arrivent dans le quartier latino de New York, en vue du 'Cueso Caffe' où ils ont rendez vous avec Rejo, Akira et Leah. Une odeur d'encens à la vanille leur parvient de l'intérieur du vieux bâtiment décrépi. Paul repère leurs amis installés en terrasse, un peu à l'écart.

A peine installés, Jared interroge Leah :

"Sam est pas venu ?"

"Oulah il est stressé comme pas possible avec toutes ces histoires..."

Un frisson général les secoue à cette évocation avant que l'atmosphère détendue ne reprenne le dessus.

"Dis moi Akira on peut savoir pourquoi tu nous fais venir dans le quartier latino, tu devrais pas plutôt nous inviter à boire du saké ?" Demande Paul.

Il faut avouer que l'invitation du japonais est des plus surprenante, sachant qu'il n'habite absolument pas dans ce coin de New York. Rejo se prend la tête dans les mains en faisant la moue :

"M'en parle pas ! Il me traîne ici tous les jours sous prétexte que j'habite à coté..."

"Et pourquoi tu portes des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il n'y a pas de soleil Aki ?" Enchaîne Jared, curieux.

"Pour mater le serveur sans me faire repérer." Le ton égal de l'asiatique le fait tiquer.

"Non mais on est dans la quatrième dimension, c'est un peu too much les lunettes !"

Les autres ricanent un peu et repèrent le serveur en question, un jeune latino à peine majeur et ça Rejo le sait parce qu'il vit dans l'immeuble en face du sien depuis quelques mois. Inutile de préciser que l'intérêt d'Akira pour le jeune homme intrigue ses amis. Paul se lance le premier, sans prendre de pincettes :

"T'es vraiment bizarre, non mais tu vas le traumatiser ce pauvre gosse ! Il est l'antithèse de ton type de mec habituel."

"Ben et alors ? Qui aurait cru que tu te mettes avec un mec comme Black ?"

Un partout, la remarque n'est pas fausse.

"Enfin, je suis d'accord avec Paul il parait un peu jeune..." Intervient Leah.

"L'amour n'a pas d'âge."

"Et ben on aura tout entendu." Grogne Jared sous les rires de Rejo.

Le revirement de personnalité du japonais les laisse sur le cul. Paul en vient à croire qu'un vent d'amour et de paix paradoxale au contexte souffle sur New York ou bien c'est une lubie passagère d'Akira, ça lui arrive régulièrement.

"Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?"

Paul se retient d'ajouter qu'il devrait, au préalable, stopper sa consommation de drogue, histoire de ne pas effrayer en plein le gamin.

"C'est simple on va le tester...Il arrive vers nous. Jared embrasse Rejo et pas un truc dégueu hein, faut que ça ait l'air romantique, que ça lui donne envie vous voyez ?" Le ton du japonais demeure neutre.

Leah et Paul ne retiennent pas un rire narquois tandis que Jared et Rejo échangent un regard exaspéré.

"S'il vous plaît !"

Les deux acteurs abdiquent, à vrai dire l'idée d'échanger un baiser ne les émeut pas plus que ça, ils ont l'habitude de se chauffer pour le besoin de certains shows. Jared saisit donc plus ou moins délicatement le menton de l'hispanique et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes brièvement avant de se retirer. Au sourire satisfait qu'affiche Akira ils ont rempli leur contrat.

Le jeune serveur latino se dirige vers eux, il ne parait nullement choqué par l'échange entre les deux danseurs. Il arbore un grand sourire engageant, ses yeux ont une lueur malicieuse et sa peau mate contraste avec leur couleur bleu clair. Paul admet qu'il dégage un charme innocent qui est touchant. Mais bon c'est du barmaid japonais complètement déluré dont il s'agit ! Celui qui, à priori, aime se faire attacher au lit ou des trucs dans le style. Nul doute que le latino doit être beaucoup trop ingénu pour pareilles pratiques. Paul se contente de ricaner discrètement alors que le jeune homme prend poliment leurs commandes.

Les boissons arrivées les conversations divaguent en tout sens.

"Au fait Rejo j'en ai une pour toi ! C'est quoi un squelette dans un placard ? "

L'hispanique tire la langue à l'intention de son interlocuteur :

"Mon pauvre Paul tu radotes ! Un Espagnol qui a gagné à une partie de cache-cache...En plus elle est nulle !"

"Moins que toi !"

"Pfff tout dans les muscles rien dans la cervelle !"

Ils rient de concert. Il squattent le café durant une partie de l'après midi, Akira tente des approches subtiles, un peu trop peut être ? vers le jeune serveur ce qui fait marrer Jared à chaque fois. Ils décident de rentrer lorsqu'une fine pluie s'abat sur la ville. Le ciel s'est couvert, transformé en un voile gris opaque.

.

.

L'air froid fouette le visage de Paul, il frissonne et remonte un peu le col de sa veste en cuir. Il est nerveux et fatigué, il a passé la soirée avec ses collègues de travail afin de fêter l'anniversaire de leur patron. Si la fête était très sympa il n'a ainsi pas pu voir Jake de la soirée. Un besoin vital d'être avec l'autre le ronge jour après jour, il se console en pensant que même s'il avait été au Wolf son compagnon n'aurait eu que peu de temps à lui accorder, les messages qu'ils échangent constamment l'y aident.

Il arrive devant son immeuble et distingue la silhouette de Jared adossé à un vieux mur en pierre défraîchi, Bosco couché à ses pieds. Un nuage de fumée blanche s'échappe de la bouche du jeune homme, l'odeur du tabac l'entoure. Paul renifle en s'approchant, les effluves de nicotine lui piquent le nez. Il s'étonne que son meilleur ami soit dehors à une heure pareille. Ils se font signe et le mécano s'adosse à coté de l'autre en silence. Paul refuse la cigarette qu'on lui propose avant de demander doucement :

"C'est quoi le problème ?"

Parce que si son ami fume à approximativement 4h du mat' en bas de leur immeuble c'est qu'il est contrarié, ou triste, ou même les deux ! Jared grimace puis laisse tomber son mégot au sol afin de l'écraser.

"Je me suis disputé avec Embry..."

"Ça n'a rien d'original !" S'amuse Paul.

"Peut être...Du coup je suis parti dès la fermeture du bar, je n'ai pas attendu qu'il termine son service. Le bar ferme à 1h, il est bientôt 4h, il aurait déjà dû rentrer !"

La voix rauque de Jared brise l'obscurité, légèrement inquiète. Son ami tente de le rassurer :

"Il aura peut être été vexé et sera allé chez Aki ou même Sam non ?"

"Il a jamais fait ça ! Akira m'a confirmé qu'il était bien parti dans l'intention de rentrer à la maison !"

Quand il sent la panique gagner son vis à vis Paul décide de le faire parler pour l'occuper, en espérant secrètement qu'Embry rentre entre temps.

"La dispute c'était quoi ?"

"Pfff une connerie...Akira lui a raconté qu'il nous a demandé d'échanger un 'baiser' avec Rejo et tu le connais il l'a mal pris. "

"T'as pris la voiture ?"

Nerveusement à ces mots Jared reprend une clope dans son paquet et l'allume, sa main tremble il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Il tire une latte et répond, le regret dans la voix :

"Ouaip...J'aurais pas dû pff...Avec toutes ces histoires morbides j'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il répond pas au téléphone..."

"T'inquiète pas il a dû aller faire un tour pour se calmer."

Seulement les minutes silencieuses qui s'égrainent rendent son meilleur ami de plus en plus nerveux, anxieux et il envisage le pire des scénarios. Ils finissent par rentrer à l'appartement du couple, Paul ne se résout pas à laisser son ami seul dans l'attente, malgré sa fatigue et son envie de s'écrouler dans son lit et ronfler.

Tout deux affalés sur le canapé devant une chaîne qui passe un vieux film en noir et blanc, Jared se tord les pouces et enchaîne les cigarettes en soupirant, jetant des regards réguliers par la fenêtre.

Vers 6h du matin une vibration sonore le fait littéralement bondir sur son portable il ouvre le message et blanchit. Le manque de réaction du jeune homme pousse son ami à lui prendre le mobile des mains.

1 message de Mon cœur : *Lyscor Hotel sur Firnhall Avenue, chambre 121*

Jared perd ses moyens et son regard affolé cherche secours après de son homologue. Sans savoir quelle déduction en tirer les deux hommes se ruent à l'extérieur et prennent la voiture de Paul. Ce dernier juge l'autre dans l'incapacité de conduire, en dépit du message envoyé Embry ne répond toujours pas au téléphone. Jared s'agite sur le siège passager et perd patience, il hurle à son ami d'accélérer.

Les building défilent rapidement, le ciel s'éclaircit à l'horizon, un vrai matin New-yorkais. Pourtant ils n'ont nul temps d'en profiter. La golf crisse et couine au gré de la conduite mouvementée. Ils parviennent sans encombres à l'hôtel, Paul se gare devant l'entrée, sans prendre la peine de chercher une place plus convenable, la situation lui semble urgente.

L'établissement miteux ne donne pas envie et le vieux réceptionniste ronchonne à Jared de revenir quand celui ci court dans les couloirs, Paul ne s'attarde pas à lui expliquer le problème et se contente de suivre son ami, hors de contrôle. Il l'entend répéter en litanie :

"C'est ma faute, putain c'est ma faute..."

Un écriteau éraflé leur indique clairement : 'chambre 121'

Jared cogne la porte tel un fou furieux en hurlant que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Son ami pose une main sur son épaule, mais le raisonner parait vain, il est dans un état de panique avancée. Et puis il doit l'avouer au fond Paul n'est pas rassuré et se demande ce qu'il se cache derrière cette porte. Les protestations du réceptionniste qui dit appeler la police résonnent en arrière plan, insignifiantes. Par hasard Jared finit par tourner la poignée, la chambre n'était pas fermée à clé.

Leurs cœurs ratent plusieurs battements. En fait le tableau porte à une confusion profonde, troublante. Si Jared se paralyse et refuse d'y croire, cherchant une autre alternative, Paul, lui, a immédiatement compris. Dans la semi obscurité de sang se détache une silhouette immobile, allongée sur le lit. L'air est lourd, une odeur de sexe, de sang et de sueur.

Le jeune homme sent son estomac se retourner tandis que le visage de son ami se décompose à vu d'œil. Par geste réflexe Jared appuie sur l'interrupteur. La lumière rend honneur au lamentable spectacle qui leur est infligé.

La silhouette gémissante sur le lit est bien Embry, allongé sur le ventre et attaché à l'un des montants du lit. Le poignet et la corde, qui ressemble à une corde d'escalade, ensanglantés. il a dû tirer dessus de toutes ses forces pour tenter de se libérer. Étonnement il est entièrement vêtu, les vêtements tachés de sang à de multiples endroits, à l'égal des draps, éparpillés en pagaille.

Paul aperçoit le portable au sol, au pied du lit, ce n'est donc pas leur ami qui a envoyé le message, le violeur a fait en sorte qu'ils le trouvent. Embry tousse et sa respiration est difficile, il n'a pas bougé depuis leur arrivée, il parait si faible, à deux doigts de se briser. A vrai dire il est à peine conscient, difficile d'estimer depuis combien de temps il est ici. Paul a soudain froid et reste là sans agir, trop choqué.

Jared reconnecte à la cruelle et glaciale réalité. Les larmes dévalent ses joues aussitôt, il se jette sur son petit ami, qui sursaute violemment et crispe tout son corps avec la dernière goutte d'énergie qu'il lui reste.

"Bébé...bébé je suis tellement désolé..." Pleure Jared en le détachant.

Embry demeure silencieux et quand il se retourne avec l'aide de son compagnon, il peine à ouvrir les yeux et tremble de tout son corps. De longues traces de larmes marquent son visage tuméfié. Il a de nombreuses plaies, ce qui frappe Paul c'est la violence dont il a été victime mais aussi un petit détail : il a été nettoyé.

Jared, en larmes, répète ses excuses en litanie et commence à secouer Embry dans le but de le sortir de sa torpeur. Paul s'efforce d'oublier le nœud qui s'est formé dans son estomac et attrape brusquement l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour l'éloigner d'Embry.

"Calme toi bon sang !"

C'est peine perdue, Jared est devenu fou, il pleure de désespoir en criant qu'il est désolé et à son tour le corps allongé sur le matelas souillé reprend vie, de violents sanglots le secouent et il articule inaudiblement des 'désolés' qui sonnent vides et creux.

Ils sont perdus, de peur et de rage, leurs émotions s'emmêlent. Jared reprend le contrôle et calme ses larmes. Il sait qu'il doit s'occuper de l'homme qu'il aime. Il lui adresse des paroles douces et calmes en apparence.

Paul se dirige, guidé par des instincts nouveaux vers la salle de bain. Il réprime un haut le cœur à la vue des serviettes de bain humides et couvertes de sang, il imagine ce à quoi devait ressembler son ami avant les 'soins' de son agresseur. Pourquoi son assaillanta-t-il été si violent pour ensuite le nettoyer ? C'est incompatible non ? Il est tiré de ses pensées glauques par des gémissements douloureux.

"J'ai mal, mal..."

"J'appelle une ambulance !"

Paul se précipite pour aider son ami à relever Embry tout en se saisissant de son portable sur lequel il compose le numéro des urgences médicales. Ils maintiennent chacun d'un coté le jeune homme à demi-conscient et avancent lentement. La mine fermée et profondément brisée de Jared fait mal à voir.

A peine la porte de cette chambre maudite franchit toutes sortes de bruits confus les assaillent. Des cris, puis des flashs lumineux.

"Police ! Lâchez cet homme !"

"Et merde"

Grogne Paul entre ses dents. Il se souvient que le vieux réceptionniste a dit appeler la police. Comme s'il était transporté dans une autre dimension, tout se déroule sous ses yeux et son impuissance le tue. Il comprend que Jared a raison, l'horreur s'étend sous leurs pieds et les avale les uns après les autres dans un vide sans fond, il est temps d'y mettre fin.

Les policiers prennent en charge Embry malgré leurs protestations et il leur faut s'expliquer quant à leur présence. Ils sont conduits au poste, son meilleur ami se débat comme un diable et un agent est obligé de lui donner quelques coups de matraques avant qu'il ne se calme.

Ils ne restent pas longtemps au poste de police et leur destination première est l'hôpital. Pas de surprise, Embry a bien été violé, s'ensuivent encore des questions...Ils échangent un regard entendu, ils savent ce qu'ils leur restent à faire...Sauf que Paul sait pertinemment que son ami va être accaparé par son petit ami, il devra jouer ce coup là en partie seul.

.

.

Les jours s'écoulent, sombres et tristes. Plus personne n'a l'envie de rire, les sourires leur écorchent les lèvres. Jared a doublé sa consommation de tabac. Paul se sent pris dans un étau qui se resserre inexorablement autour de lui, même si sa complicité avec Jake et leurs moments à deux lui permettent de garder un minimum le moral. Il est tiraillé entre deux états d'esprit : une plénitude et un bien être total en présence de son cadet et un horrible sentiment de danger le reste du temps, qui est bien trop souvent là à son goût.

Il sort rapidement de l'hôtel de Jacob, ce soir il lui a remis tous les rapports liés à l'affaire et Jared s'étant vu accordé des congés il décide de se rendre immédiatement chez lui, les documents en sa possession. Malgré l'heure tardive il sait pertinemment que son ami sera accoudé à sa fenêtre, une clope au bec, ses yeux autrefois vifs et joyeux totalement vides, Bosco couché devant la porte de leur chambre d'où Embry refuse obstinément de sortir. Cruelle scène renouvelée chaque jour.

Au détour d'un couloir il croit distinguer Seth mais ne prend pas la peine de vérifier ses soupçons, ce gosse est irrécupérable et finira de toute façon par mal tourner.

Le trajet en voiture lui parait interminable, sa hâte le fait conduire n'importe comment. Il se résigne à se calmer en voyant que s'exciter à taper du pied et accélérer par à coup ne l'aidera pas à arriver plus vite. Ses songes s'emplissent indépendamment de sa volonté...Un puissant désir l'enflamme, son corps réagit à une force inconnue, dissipe et imaginaire qui le relie à Jacob. La foudre traverse chacun de ses muscles, le transcende de l'intérieur. Ce qu'il ressent relève de l'inexplicable, il étouffe, meurt de chaud subitement. Tout s'efface, seul le regard de braise de son amant résonne en lui.

Il se met à transpirer, impuissant face à ce phénomène. Il se rend compte qu'il bande, à tel point qu'il en a mal. Il repense aux exercices de concentration qu'il faisait régulièrement alors qu'il était encore boxeur. Il lui faut bien le reste du trajet pour parvenir à un état de calme relatif et une absence d'érection. Comment peut il désirer spirituellement une personne au point d'en avoir physiquement envie ? Ses propres sentiments le dépassent.

L'urgence de la situation l'oblige à se ressaisir tandis qu'il sort vivement de sa voiture. Il se précipite jusqu'à l'appartement de ses amis et entre, sans prendre la peine de frapper. La scène est telle qu'il l'attendait. Son meilleur tourne à demi son visage aux traits tirés vers lui, une fumée opaque s'échappe de sa bouche.

"Il refuse toujours de sortir de la chambre, il ne veut pas me voir ni me parler, c'est à peine s'il mange. Il refuse tout contact avec qui que ce soit...Sauf Bosco. La psy dit que c'est normal que je doit lui laisser le temps sans le forcer à me parler ni à tolérer ma présence, je dois attendre, prêt à le soutenir, je suis impuissant...Bordel !"

Ho oui ça Paul le sait, la situation rend son ami fou, de rage, de tristesse. Après l'hôpital, les dépositions aux enquêteurs, Embry s'est muré dans un cocon solitaire et silencieux, en écartant même Jared, d'un seul regard blessé et profondément désolé.

Bien entendu au stade où sont les choses le club 'Wolf' est clairement visé d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, se sentant coupable Billy Black a offert un suivi psychologique aux victimes et aux proches, et a accordé une semaine de congé à Jared. Maigre consolation. D'après Jake des agents infiltrés vont surveiller le club de prêt, pourtant le sentiment d'insécurité globale demeure. Mais en l'occurrence il a entre ses doigts de quoi les aider à sortir de ce tourbillon infernal, ou tout du moins essayer.

"Tu devrais te calmer sur le tabac..." Il murmure, avant d'enchaîner : "J'ai récupéré les documents..."

L'absence de réponse est significatif. Son ami lui arrache les documents puis s'assied sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague. Le moment va être dur. Il remarque les doigts qui se crispent sur le dossier concernant Embry. Bien sûr tout ça c'est illégal, mais quelle importance ?

Il épluche les feuillets toute la nuit durant, à bout de nerfs, tenus par leur seule volonté.

"On ne sait rien de plus qu'eux." Conclut Jared.

Paul hoche la tête et résume le profil dressé par la criminelle :

"Le fait qu'il mette ses victimes sur le ventre et les nettoie après l'agression manifeste une forme de regret, il refuse d'affronter en face leurs souffrances. Il porte des gants et des préservatifs donc aucune trace sur les scènes de crime. Le seul lien de ses victimes c'est le Wolf, pas d'autres points communs. Il est assez fort pour maîtriser physiquement des victimes telles que Greg...C'est une personne qui connaît le club et ses employés, membres, proches ou habitués et il nous connaît suffisamment bien puisqu'il t'a envoyé un message après l'agression. Mais ça prouve aussi qu'il n'a nullement eu l'intention de tuer ses victimes..."

Jared le fixe, pensif. Il tire une longue latte de sa cigarette et tousse bruyamment.

"Pour moi tout le monde est suspect seul toi et moi avons un alibi puisqu'on était ensemble à ce moment là." Il ajoute, la voix morne, vide d'émotions.

Leur cerveau est out, et Paul est submergé par une peur panique. Une paranoïa intense mais brève. Jared est-il réellement capable de soupçonner les gens qu'ils côtoient au quotidien, leurs amis ? ...Forcément, l'amour de sa vie a été violé par l'un d'eux, probablement.

"Oui mais qui aurait un intérêt à faire ça ? Le profil indique que c'est une agression vers le club..."

Jared tousse encore une fois avant de répondre :

"Et bien, si on est logique n'importe qui voulant couler la boite de l'intérieur, des concurrents ont pu fourvoyer des employés, ou alors un ex mal intentionné, une histoire passionnel, ça se voit souvent ! En même temps le début des viols concorde presque avec l'arrivée de Jacob, c'est quand même bizarre."

Paul évoque Edward, seulement ils en arrivent à la même conclusion, il leur manque des éléments, sur la vie des uns et des autres, sur tout et au final ça ne les mène nulle part. Ils se jurent de continuer à chercher, lire et relire ces foutus rapports le lendemain, le sur lendemain et les jours suivants. Ils finissent par s'endormir sur le canapé, qui fait aussi office depuis peu de lit au pauvre Jared.

.

.

Les choses n'évoluent pas toujours dans le bon sens, ou tout au moins dans le sens qu'on voudrait leur donner. Et cet adage, Paul le vérifie. Jared s'enfonce petit à petit, il fume en continue, enterre ses poumons pour oublier les problèmes. Il a dû reprendre le travail et Momo, Paul se relaient pour veiller sur Embry, qu'il se refuse à laisser seul en son absence. Et il n'accepte pas de le laisser avec quelqu'un d'autre que ses deux amis, les deux seules personnes en qui il a encore confiance, la méfiance s'est immiscée sournoisement dans leur vie, omniprésente désormais.

L'enseigne éteinte du 'Wolf' se dessine devant lui, il est clair que les viols à répétition ont fait baisser considérablement la fréquentation du club, pourtant les employés qui restent, y mettent leur cœur, en dépit de la peur et la tristesse, il semble que personne n'abandonne.

Billy Black est rentré exprès de Los Angeles pour épauler son fils et Sam dans cette épreuve. Tout naturellement Paul a accepté de faire des heures supplémentaires au club afin d'aider ses amis. Tout le monde est à cran, une susceptibilité vole dans l'air qu'ils respirent et Jared en particulier lance des regards accusateurs en permanence, comme si le coupable était là, tout près. La vie a-t-elle encore un sens pour lui après ce qu'a subi sa moitié ? Et Paul lit dans ses yeux qu'il serait à même de tuer par vengeance, les événements transforment les gens, emmenant les plus doux à un fantasme sadique sans limite.

Il pousse la porte de derrière, malheureusement la joie et l'ambiance apaisante habituelles se sont évaporées. Les saluts sont silencieux, presque distants. L'agitation d'avant soirée n'est pas présente chacun s'affaire à sa tâche mécaniquement. Il distingue Jacob, seul dans une loge, son portable à la main. Attiré comme un aimant, il a envie de sentir l'autre contre lui, que son cœur batte à l'unisson du sien.

Jake sent sa présence et fait volte face. Durant les courts instants où leurs prunelles se cherchent et s'accrochent, une chaleur envahit Paul, il est bien, enfin. Son cadet approche doucement, il peut sentir d'où il est, la tension qui émane de ses muscles tendus. Naturellement, mû par un besoin similaire il se serre dans les bras, fort, très fort. Savoir l'autre si proche, l'enserrer pour tenter de préserver sa sécurité si cela était possible. Ils restent ainsi un long moment, puis Jacob resserre encore son étreinte, l'aîné en aurait presque mal mais hors de question de protester !

"Fais attention à toi."

Paul ne répond rien, peut-il promettre ce qu'il ne tiendra pas ?

"S'il te plaît, soit prudent, j'ai peur pour toi..."

Paul s'attendrit de la voix suppliante de son partenaire et ne peut que céder.

"Ok."

Satisfait le plus jeune défait l'étreinte. Il s'apprête à l'abandonner complètement quand Paul saisit son visage en coupe, il caresse délicatement son menton du bout des doigts. il en a tellement envie qu'il prend le temps de contempler cette bouche si parfaite, ces lèvres pulpeuses, elles l'invitent à les croquer, avidement. Jake clôt ses paupières et lui réduit la distance afin de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. La sensation est délicieuse et électrisante, addictive même. Il s'efforce d'embrasser son vis à vis avec toute la passion qu'il détient dans son cœur, ses doigts effleurent délicatement le contour de son si beau visage.

Le baiser devient plus intense et Paul peine à y mettre fin, à contrecœur il brise malgré tout le contact en chuchotant, son souffle s'écrasant sur les lèvres de son homologue :

"Ne t'inquiète pas."

Son cadet lui adresse seulement un petit sourire en coin et attrape l'une des mains de Paul qu'il presse légèrement dans la sienne. Il est repris rapidement par les vibrations incessantes de son mobile. Par respect l'aîné s'éclipse, le monde a décidé de le faire chier, il trouve l'amour et il faut que ça se transforme en un combat contre le monde extérieur et ses atrocités. Une pointe d'inquiétude le saisit, Jake a l'air fatigué et ça, ça n'annonce rien de bon.

Il rejoint le bar où, à sa surprise ce sont Rejo et Jared qui s'affairent mais pas Akira. Paul pense au pire, instantanément et vue la mine des deux autres ils le rejoignent sur ce point. Stupide n'est-ce-pas ? Il se morigène, l'asiatique peut bien être allé aux toilettes.

Il les saluent et l'hispanique le regarde plein d'espoir.

"Désolé je sais pas où il est..."

Le silence lourd de sens reprend ses droits. Jared regarde bizarrement son meilleur ami. Une nouvelle fois c'est le petit espagnol qui prend la parole, nerveux.

"Dis moi Paul tu voudrais pas me raccompagner ce soir ?"

Paul acquiesce, Rejo vient à pied ou en bus en général mais il est clair qu'il a la trouille maintenant.

"Cool tu me ramèneras aussi." Affirme Jared, qui pour une raison inconnue n'a pas non plus sa voiture.

La peur est leur amie commune, certains s'en cachent, d'autres l'expriment mais tous, sans exception savent qu'elle est là, les entoure dans son manteau inquiétant et leur laisse entrevoir la pire des issues. Qui sera le prochain ? Telle est la question que tous se posent. Moi ? Toi ? Lui ?

Paul croit entendre des éclats de voix entre Sam et Jake, leur conversation est apparemment animée. Puis plus rien, seul le bruit paisible des bouteilles que Jared manipule.

Sam déboule dans la salle, agité comme jamais. Rejo se fixe sur lui et demande vainement :

"Il est où Akira ?"

Le gérant s'approche du bar et s'y cale à coté de Paul en soupirant lourdement.

"Je...Il s'est fait agresser hier soir."

La nouvelle tombe, attendue, quelques frissons traversent l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

"La police va débarquer, on n'ouvrira pas ce soir, rentrez chez vous."

Le choc est rude. Jacob arrive à ce moment précis et confirme les dires du gérant avant de filer appeler son père. Les visages se décomposent tour à tour, puis chacun se résigne à cette fatalité.

Le trajet en voiture se fait, une fois encore, dans un silence morbide, à peine supportable. Cependant que dire ? Rejo évoque l'idée de passer voir Akira, mais ils jugent finalement qu'il vaut mieux le laisser un peu tranquille, ils iront ce week-end. Paul s'arrête devant l'immeuble de l'hispanique qui le remercie chaleureusement avant de quitter la voiture. Le conducteur prend soin d'attendre qu'il soit entré à l'intérieur pour repartir, la prudence est une vertu devenue indispensable.

Seul avec son meilleur ami, celui ci ouvre enfin la bouche après avoir balancé son mégot de cigarette par la fenêtre.

"J'ai relu les dossiers, un nom apparaît, tous les hôtels n'ont pas pris de nom sauf le dernier : Bella Swan. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur elle mais je vais voir avec Momo s'il a une connaissance qui peut faire quelque chose."

"Putain ! Ça veut dire qu'il a une complice ?...De toute façon c'est sûr qu'il ne peut pas tout faire seul, des repérages, les agressions...Et sans aucune trace, c'est trop pour un seul homme."

"C'est sûr." Termine Jared.

Les buildings et enseignes clignotantes défilent, inlassables, égales à elles mêmes, peu ébranlées par la terre qui tourne autour d'elles. Et Paul se rêve devenir capable de ne voir que son propre bonheur sans penser aux malheurs des autres, égoïstement. Après un temps où seul le bourdonnement du moteur ne rompt le silence Jared reprend la parole :

"Je m'inquiète pour toi."

"Hein ?" S'étonne Paul, éberlué.

"T'as pas l'impression que t'en fais trop avec ce Jacob ?"

Sachant que Jared n'est pas le genre à faire la morale aux autres il est d'autant plus étonné et puis, il ne voit pas vraiment où il veux en venir.

"Je vois pas où tu veux en venir !"

Son ami soupire en rallumant une cigarette.

"Je sais pas mais c'est comme si tu était obnubilé par lui, tu lui voues une admiration de dingue. Enfin je sais pas mais je dirais que tu l'aimes à en crever."

"Et même si ?" Grogne Paul, peu à l'aise par le tournant que prend la conversation.

"Mais c'est pas bon, c'est malsain de focaliser toute ton affection sur lui, t'es sûr qu'il ressent la même chose au moins ?"

"Bordel Jar' arrête ça." S'agace Paul.

"On dirait un petit chiot à la botte de son maître...Hé non laisse moi finir." Jared lève un doigt pour intimer le silence à son ami, désireux d'exposer son point de vue. "Tu diras ce que tu veux mais à chaque fois ça se termine mal, tu choisis les mauvaises personnes. D'abord Lilith puis ce mec i ans, et maintenant Black ? Tu vas le nier mais quand t'es amoureux ça finit mal et tu te retrouves dans un sale état !"

Ah ça oui Paul s'en rappelle de Lilith, son premier amour, il était en dernière année d'études secondaires mais elle a déménagé quand ils sont passés en classe supérieure, il n'a plus jamais eu de nouvelles. Après ça il s'est juré de ne plus aimer...Jusqu'à Sam...Bon c'est vrai il a mal vécu les séparations, mais Jared exagère sur ce point là ! Il n'a pas le temps de protester, son ami continue :

"Bref c'est pas le moment que tu te fasses larguer quoi."

"Sympa ta franchise !"

S'amuse Paul, décidé à ne pas trop prêter crédit aux paroles de son ami, il s'inquiète pour lui mais n'a pas l'air de saisir la dimension de sa relation avec Jake, tant pis. Jared recrache de la fumée et sa voix rauque hausse d'un ton, mécontent :

"Tu t'aperçois même pas qu'à chaque blessure tu te renfermes un peu plus pour te protéger, le fond du problème c'est que tu aimes les choses qui te font du mal."

L'intéressé prend sur lui pour ne pas s'arrêter au milieu de la route et coller une droite monumentale à son passager, qui selon lui dépasse très largement les bornes. Il l'excuse du fait qu'en ce moment avec Embry la situation est loin d'être facile.

"Dis plutôt que ça te fait chier que je sois avec ton patron !" Il conclut.

"Pas du tout, ça aurait été Sam je l'aurais pris différemment."

A la remarque désinvolte Paul freine d'un coup sec. Donc d'après Jared Sam n'est pas une chose qui peut lui faire du mal ? C'est peut être l'occasion de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

"Hé mais tu fous quoi ?" S'exclame Jared, paniqué en attendant les voitures klaxonner.

"Ce qu'je fous ? Écoute moins bien ! Le mec d'il-y-a 2 ans c'était Sam et tu l'as dit toi même ça a plutôt mal fini ! Donc arrête de cracher sur Jacob, lui il m'a rien fait pour l'instant !"

Il tape du poing sur le volant avant de redémarrer brusquement, son ami a la bouche entrouverte, hébété. Le trajet se termine sans un mot, chacun digère les paroles de l'autre. Et Paul sait que Jared va lui en vouloir d'avoir caché la vérité si longtemps, après tout c'est sensé être son meilleur ami.

Et soudain, une pluie battante s'abat sans répit sur le pare-brise, l'obligeant à ralentir considérablement. Les aléas de la vie.

.

.

Paul n'a pas revu Jared, et il n'a pas cherché à avoir une quelconque discussion avec lui. Bien entendu ça le blesse que celui qu'il considère presque comme un frère puisse lui en vouloir mais de son coté il a du mal à digérer les propos qu'il a tenu sur sa relation avec Jake.

Après quelques jours de fermeture le Wolf a pu ré-ouvrir, au plus grand soulagement de tous, parce que le club fermé c'est un peu la fin tragique d'une histoire.

Alors qu'il se dirige vers le bar il est surpris que Jared le salue joyeusement. Il répond, sur la défensive et l'aide à ranger les verres. Son ami se mord la lèvre à plusieurs reprises et il le connaît suffisamment pour savoir que c'est un tic nerveux.

"Bon allez parle, c'est quoi le problème ?" S'impatiente Paul.

"Ben...Écoute je t'en veux toujours pour ne m'avoir rien dit au sujet de Sam et toi mais c'est pas tellement le moment...J'ai un service à te demander..." Sa voix est mal assurée, hésitante.

"Vas y."

"Tu voudrais pas rester à la maison avec Embry demain soir ? Je dois bosser et Momo peut pas...Je veux pas le laisser seul toute la nuit !"

"T'inquiète y'a pas de problème. Et on lâche rien hein !?"

Ils échangent un regard intense, non ils ne vont rien lâcher et tenter de trouver le coupable des agressions.

"On lâche Rien." Confirme Jared avant d'ajouter : "Mais plus de secret ok ?"

"Marché conclu."

Pour appuyer ses dires Paul donne une accolade amicale à l'autre, puis dans un même mouvement ils se figent. En face d'eux se tient Akira dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils clignent des yeux sous la surprise.

"Mais...Mais..." Bégaie Jared.

Le japonais leur adresse un signe de main et effectue les mêmes gestes qu'il aurait fait en temps normal. Sam arrive à ce moment là et s'arrête net, choqué.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

Tous les trois sursaute au ton employé, agressif. Akira souffle d'agacement et pose les mains sur les hanches. Paul remarque que malgré sa détermination il a les traits tirés et les yeux injectés de sang, ses mains tremblent légèrement, il a dû forcer sur la drogue.

"Bon que ce soit clair pour tout le monde. Je vais pas arrêter de vivre à cause d'un petit con qui se croit apparemment plus malin que nous. Maintenant j'aimerais juste travailler."

L'asiatique a crié, obligeant toutes les personnes présentes à l'entendre et son regard accusateur défie chacun d'entre eux. En l'absence de constatation il reprend ce qu'il avait entrepris : nettoyer le bar.

La soirée débute et demeure calme, peu de clients, ce qui semble normal après les récents événements. Sam et Jacob se disputent à plusieurs reprises durant la soirée mais Paul n'y prête pas trop attention, il a promis de raccompagner Rejo chez lui et ensuite il rejoint Jake à son hôtel. Il attend donc plus ou moins patiemment que l'espagnol ait terminé son travail. Il le regarde danser sans vraiment le voir, ses pensées sont ailleurs, entre l'enquête et l'homme de sa vie, quelque part par là.

Il est dans son monde intérieur tandis qu'il roule en direction des quartiers latino, à vrai dire Rejo a pris l'habitude qu'il le ramène presque tous les soirs. L'hispanique est mort de trouille et la présence de Paul le rassure, certes en cas d'agression surprise ça ne changerait rien mais avoir un mec baraqué et ancien boxeur à ses cotés ça rassure.

"Y'a un truc bizarre...Je crois que je devrais t'en parler..."

Le conducteur sort de sa torpeur et jette un coup d'œil à son passager.

"Vas y."

"Tu te rappelles du mec sur lequel Aki avait flashé au café de mon quartier ? Anthony il s'appelle."

"Ouaip et ...?" Encourage Paul.

"Ben j'y ai réfléchi et sa date d'emménagement dans l'immeuble face au mien concorde avec le début des agressions. Juste avant qu'Aki ne soit agressé ils ont commencé à se fréquenter...Et maintenant il a disparu de la circulation, ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences tu trouves pas ?"

"J'admets que c'est bizarre, il est peut être lié à tout ça ? Appelle moi si jamais tu le vois rôder par ici."

"Merci...Tu te poses pas la question de qui sera le prochain parfois ?" Rejo soupire à sa propre remarque et retient un frisson d'angoisse.

"Si..."

Paul écoute l'autre, il sent qu'il a besoin de se confier, d'exprimer ses craintes.

"J'ai un sale pressentiment comme si j'étais traqué, que j'étais le prochain numéro sur la liste. Parfois j'ai envie de me tirer d'ici pour y échapper."

C'est compréhensible et le conducteur ne peut que soutenir son ami, peu importe ses choix :

"Si tu penses que ça pourra te mettre en sécurité alors vas y, tu pourrais aller chez ta grand mère non ?"

"Non. Je crève de trouille et j'ai jamais été très courageux mais je ne partirai pas en vous abandonnant, je préfère faire face à cette tragédie avec vous plutôt que de fuir, seul."

La détermination qu'il lit dans le regard de Rejo laisse Paul pantois. il est ému aussi parce qu'il se rend compte qu'ils sont une famille, une famille unie et soudée qu'un psychopathe est en train de blesser et disloquer. Désormais il a deux obsessions, Jake et retrouver l'agresseur qui tue à petit feu les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

.

.

Installé sur le canapé de l'appartement de Jared et Embry Paul se tortille dans tous les sens, il a affreusement mal au cul, il faut le dire ! Jacob n'y a pas été de main morte quand ils ont fait l'amour. En outre la nuit s'est révélée intéressante, si Jake a nié connaître une certaine Bella Swan, en revanche Paul a appris des informations capitales, et qui explique en partie les disputes entre son amant et son ex. Sam souhaite racheter le Wolf pour en devenir propriétaire, ce qui est étrange c'est qu'il n'en ait parlé à personne.

Le jeune homme est perdu dans ses réflexions, les dossiers de l'enquête étalés devant lui sur la table basse. Ils ont forcément loupé quelque chose, un détail...

Embry est dans la chambre, s'il accepte maintenant de saluer ses invités et reparle même avec son petit ami, il demeure assez isolé. D'après Jared c'est normal et la psy dit qu'il est en bonne voie. Quelle n'est donc pas sa surprise quand Embry ouvre la porte de la chambre, en pyjama. Il reste à hauteur de la porte, Paul ne bouge pas afin de ne pas le brusquer et le fixe, attendant...Il ne sait trop quoi en fait.

La voix d'Embry est faible, brisée et lui serre le cœur.

"Je vais te donner les éléments manquants mais tu dois me jurer de ne pas en parler à Jared, j'ai peur pour lui et de ce qu'il pourrait faire."

L'amour que Paul lit dans les yeux larmoyants de son ami le transperce, lui brûle les entrailles. Il aime Jared plus que tout, au dessus de ses propres mots, c'est évident. Et lui voudrait tous les protéger, même si pour ça il doit mentir à son meilleur ami et dégrader leur relation, tant pis !

"Vas y Em'."

La silhouette amaigrie prend une grande inspiration et se lance :

"Vous êtes les deux seules personnes en qui j'ai encore confiance parce que lors de mon v..." Il bute sur le mot. "Agression vous étiez ici tous les deux. La personne qui m'a fait ça elle me connaissait. Elle savait que j'étais asthmatique, il n'a pas eu l'intention de me tuer, il ne m'a pas bandé la bouche il m'a dit que si je me taisais il ne toucherait pas à Jared. Il savait que je ne crierais pas, il savait que j'aimais assez Jared pour ça."

Embry est en larmes à la fin de son témoignage mais quand Paul esquisse un geste vers lui il se retourne et ferme la porte derrière lui, seul le bruit de ses sanglots fleure à travers le bois. Le cerveau de son invité fonctionne à plein régime.

Peu de personnes peuvent savoir pour l'asthme d'Embry et pour son réel attachement envers Jared et qui a un intérêt à faire tout ça ? L'horrible conclusion lui retourne l'estomac, un dégoût profond l'envahit et une rancœur tapissée au fond de son cœur resurgit, vivace. Il refuse d'y croire, de tirer des conclusions hâtives et il se jure de mettre tout ça au clair dès le lendemain matin sans ne faire tremper ou mettre en danger aucuns de ses amis. Il se jure de les protéger, l'ignorance est mère de la sécurité.

_**"La vie, c'est une boite d'instruments qui piquent et coupent. A toute heure nous nous ensanglantons les mains."** Alphonse Daudet_


	9. Partie 7

**Titre :** Only Poisoned Your Mind

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **veronicka

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi/Slash, Angst, Crime & Friendship/Romance

**Couple :** Jared/Embry, Jacob/Paul, Sam/Paul

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même. L'univers et quelques personnages en revanche sont de ma création !

.

.

**Notes de début :** ATTENTION CETTE PARTIE CONTIENT UN PASSAGE SENSIBLE J'EN INDIQUERAIS LE DÉBUT ET LA FIN POUR CEUX SOUHAITANT FAIRE L'IMPASSE.

.

.

**Partie 7**

**.**

**.**

Après avoir veillé Embry et être rentré chez lui Paul a peu dormi. Ses songes ont été agités. La colère coule dans ses veines, puissantes, empoisonnantes, il a eu du mal à se contenir face à Jared qui à plusieurs reprises lui a demandé s'il se sentait bien. Non absolument pas. Mais ça il ne pouvait pas le lui dire et risquer de le mettre en danger. Tout doit prendre fin, maintenant !

Le soleil est à peine sorti lorsqu'il claque la porte de son appartement, déterminé. Bien sûr qu'il a peur, c'est humain, un nœud à l'estomac ne le quitte pas depuis la veille et il a été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit pour le petit déjeuner. En dépit de ce sentiment il ouvre la portière coté conducteur de sa vielle golf, elle grince sournoisement, peut être veut-elle lui donner une dernière chance de faire demi-tour ?

Il s'installe et démarre dans un grand fracas, sans laisser le temps au moteur de chauffer. Il refait cette route qu'il connaît par cœur. S'arrête devant cet immeuble si familier. Franchit les marches quatre à quatre plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur. Ici les murs et les sols bruns clairs sont impeccables, toutes les portes en bois cirés sont identiques avec de petits écriteaux dorés indiquant le nom des occupants. Il se stoppe, à bout de souffle, en face de cette porte, cet appartement dont il se souvient des moindres petits détails, où un jour il s'est rêvé de vivre.

Tout ça semble si loin, obscur même. La dernière fois qu'il y a mis les pieds c'était pour le réveillon qu'ils ont tous fêté ici. Une rage nouvelle se mêle à celle déjà présente dans son cœur. Il se perd, dominé par ses émotions. Son désir de justice est tel que toute sa peur s'évapore dans l'air ambiant.

Il s'entend tambouriner de toutes ses forces contre la porte close, s'il avait été en mesure de la défoncer il l'aurait fait, sans hésiter. Il restera ici à taper tant qu'on ne lui ouvre pas cette foutue porte, il le jure sur sa vie. Une voisine proteste à travers sa porte, il se contente de grogner en continuant de frapper. Ses poings s'égratignent sur le bois dur et ça lui est égal.

Il manque de tomber à l'avant, emporté par sa fougue quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur le propriétaire des lieux. Sam se tient devant lui, éberlué. Il a les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore plissés de sommeil, un vieux t-shirt et son jean déboutonné témoignent qu'il s'est vêtu à la va vite, interrompu dans son repos.

"Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?"

Paul ricane sardoniquement en prenant une posture agressive.

"Ahah...Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?"

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Ho arrête, tu le sais très bien..."

Paul crie, son énervement l'essouffle et il tremble légèrement, il peine à se contrôler. Et l'air surpris de son interlocuteur n'arrange rien. Sam s'agace à propos du comportement qu'il juge grotesque de son cadet :

"Tu débarques chez moi aux aurores et tu manques de défoncer ma porte donc soit tu rentres me dire ce qu'il se passe, soit tu te tais avant d'avoir réveillé tous les voisins !"

A ces mots Paul bouscule son vis à vis et rentre dans l'appartement. Rien n'a bougé, son ex a toujours été maniaque sur les bords. Il se met à faire les cents pas et regarde de partout, cherchant le moindre indice confirmant la culpabilité du gérant. Ce dernier referme la porte et observe l'autre.

"Paul...Me dis pas que tu t'es drogué ?"

L'intéressé lâche un rire narquois, proche de la folie.

"T'aimerais bien hein ? Comme ça tu n'auras aucun mal à me violer moi aussi comme tu l'as fait avec les autres ? Mais hélas ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai tous mes moyens !"

Il le défie du regard.

"Non mais...Mais tu vas vraiment pas bien, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?"

Le jeune homme se perd, il ne maîtrise plus ses propos, ses nerfs l'ont lâché, il hurle de toutes ses forces :

"Putain fais pas semblant ! J'le savais t'as toujours été un salaud au fond ! Mais faire ça à tes amis ? Et juste pour que les Black te cèdent le club ? T'es dégueulasse Sam..."

Sa voix se brise sur la fin, les yeux injectés de sang il accuse, dans toute la démesure qui le caractérise à cet instant. Sam est interdit et il soutient le regard de son invité, il se racle la gorge et si lui se retient de crier sa voix n'en est pas moins agressive.

"Jamais ! Fouille mon appartement, retourne le, tu ne trouveras rien, parce que ce n'est pas moi bordel ! Comment toi tu peux croire ça ?"

Paul s'exécute, il ouvre chaque placard, balance des dossiers de rage et Sam le laisse faire. Avant il lui aurait fait une scène pour une figurine déplacée mais là rien. À mesure que ses gestes désorganisés sèment la pagaille sa certitude s'amenuise. Et il s'en veut, il lui en veut. Il râle entre ses dents.

"T'as un mobile et tu savais pour l'asthme d'Embry pourtant..."

"Jamais...Comment toi tu peux penser que je suis un violeur ? Tu sais que c'est faux."

Paul s'immobilise, la voix de son vis à vis s'est considérablement adoucie, il s'est accoudé à un meuble et ne le quitte pas du regard, suivant ses précédents va et vient agités.

"Raah j'en sais rien !"

"Vous êtes toute ma vie, je vous aime trop pour ça."

Encore un ricanement, le plus jeune se place face à son aîné et le fusille du regard, la tension dans son corps se renforce d'un cran.

"L'amour, c'est vrai que toi t'en connais un rayon sur ça tiens !"

"Arrête..."

"Ah ça non." S'excite Paul. "J'arrêterai pas c'est facile de dire des trucs en l'air la vérité c'est que t'en as rien à foutre des autres, y'a que toi et ton putain de club qui comptent."

A son tour Sam perd son calme :

"Si tu cherches des coupables tu devrais peut être regarder ton cher Jacob, celui que tu idolâtres tant est loin d'être aussi parfait que tu le crois. Ouvre les yeux un peu ! T'es qu'un pion comme les autres pour lui."

La remarque blessante pique Paul au vif.

"T'es mal placé pour la ramener à ce sujet, c'est pas lui qui m'a abandonné sans aucune explication parce qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour un club de merde et ses ambitions égoïstes, qui m'oblige à fermer ma gueule sur notre relation et tout ça sans rien laisser paraître. Ne lui reproche pas de m'aimer comme tu n'as pas su le faire."

La conversation dérape et vire aux règlements de comptes passés. Cette fois ci c'est l'incompréhension qui passe sur le visage de Sam.

"Tu me balances ça deux ans après ? Tu m'as jamais dit tout ça...Comment voulais tu que je le devine ? Tu m'as dit toi même qu'il était mieux qu'on en reste là !"

"Normal je passais après tout le reste !"

"Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé alors ?"

Le silence répond. Paul aurait sûrement aimé que l'autre comprenne de lui même, mais après coup peut-il lui reprocher de ne pas avoir deviné ce qui l'a blessé à cette époque ? Il n'en ont pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant. A la base ce n'est pas l'objet de sa visite, d'ailleurs il a un peu oublié la raison première de sa présence dans cet appartement. Ses émotions sont confuses, parfois on croit avoir tourné la page mais un coup de vent vicieux nous la remet sous le nez. Il ne sait pas quoi dire.

Sa rage mêlée à la confusion lui font perdre les pédales une fraction de seconde. Il se retourne et frappe violemment dans le mur, la force du coup résonne dans tout son bras et une douleur atroce suit, ses phalanges ont craqué bruyamment et il a l'impression qu'on les lui brûle à l'acide. Il sait d'emblée qu'il en a cassé au moins une ou deux, peu importe. Le mur, lui, n'a rien.

Ce qui suit n'aurait pas dû se produire. Sam s'est rapproché, près, trop près et il lit dans ses yeux bruns à quel point il peut regretter ces malentendus. Une main chaude saisit fermement sa nuque et le tire en avant, il sent les lèvres de son aîné s'écraser sur les siennes. À ce moment précis il bascule, incapable de repousser l'autre. Pourquoi les choses lui échappent-elles ainsi ? Trop de sentiments l'envahissent et il s'y perd, noyé.

Le baiser brusque et intense que lui donne Sam l'oblige à réagir, pas comme il aurait dû. Ses mains viennent se placer dans les cheveux de son partenaire tandis qu'il sent une langue glisser entre ses lèvres. Son faible gémissement se perd dans leur échange et il ne sait plus ce qu'il éprouve. Leurs langues s'enroulent ensemble sauvagement et leurs corps sont désormais collés, ils s'accrochent désespérément l'un à l'autre.

Paul frissonne au passage de la main de Sam dans son dos. C'est seulement quand cette main commence à défaire sa braguette qu'il prend conscience de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Il rompt brutalement le contact et repousse Sam avec de gros yeux choqués.

"Non !"

L'aîné recule d'un pas de lui même.

"Désolé..."

A vrai dire Paul ne lui en veut pas, du moins pas autant qu'il s'en veut à lui même, il a trahi Jake.

"C'est trop tard pour ça..." Il crache, parlant aussi bien du baiser que de la situation en elle même. Il sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche, il se permet un rapide coup d'œil : Momo lui demande s'il peut venir car il a des infos.

Sam n'a pas bougé, il oscille entre regrets et inquiétude, il sait déjà que son cadet va repartir, continuer ce qu'il a commencé et risquer l'inévitable, l'irréparable. Mais Paul est libre et indépendant, pas la peine d'essayer de le retenir. Malgré tout il tente :

"Tu vas sortir d'ici et te mettre en danger, mais si je te demande de rester tu ne m'écouteras pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

Paul, la main valide sur la poignée ricane sans se retourner. Un jour il a rêvé que son ex le retienne, le supplie de rester, un jour oui...Et ce jour là il serait resté, sans hésitation. Pas aujourd'hui...

"Laisse moi rire, tu m'as jamais retenu."

Et il claque la porte sans attendre de réponse.

Durant le trajet en voiture il s'oblige à ne pas réfléchir et remet ses états d'âmes à plus tard. Il reste focalisé sur ses objectifs, il a la conviction qu'il se rapproche, que les pièces du puzzles vont finir par se mettre bout à bout. Et il s'obstine inutilement avec l'espoir de trouver au bout du tunnel une logique, une explication peut être même que tout cela ne soit finalement qu'une mauvaise blague.

Tout s'embrouille, un voile opaque recouvre ses pensées. Doit-il croire Sam ou non au juste ? Pourquoi de manière récurrente ses amis le mettent en garde contre Jacob ? Pour conclure combien de personnes cachent des éléments indispensables à la résolution de l'affaire ? Sa seule certitude c'est l'innocence des victimes et de Jared, il ne peut pas les impliquer plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Il est seul, sombrant à la recherche de la vérité.

Le trajet est rapide, la circulation est fluide. Il prend le temps de repasser chez lui afin de bander précairement sommairement sa main en se promettant d'aller consulter le médecin la semaine suivante. A vrai dire il s'est fracturé les phalanges à plusieurs reprises, ce qui explique qu'il ne soit pas inquiet en dépit de la douleur cuisante. Il avale un anti-douleur au passage et se dépêche de gagner l'appartement de Momo.

Il frappe précipitamment de la main gauche, l'autre étant inapte au service. Momoouvre la parte immédiatement et lui tape dans la main.

"Yo ! Mec on a taffé une bonne parte d'la night, Adel a trouvé quelqu'trucs dans des bases de données sécurisées...Yo Merde mec ta main ?"

"C'est rien !"

Affirme Paul en entrant, il salue un jeune homme installé devant un écran portable, il y a fort à parier qu'il s'agit du fameux Adel, surdoué en informatique. Le jeune homme semble timide et c'est Momo qui transmet les infos, en tendant une bière à Paul, qui l'accepte volontiers.

"Bella Swan elle est quasi-introuvable ta meuf là ! Bref, elle a été dans l'même université qu'ton Jacob et on a piraté ses réseaux sociaux bloqués, figure toi qu'y'avait des photos !"

A la vue des photos Paul se fige, plusieurs affichent Jacob, Edward son ex et la dénommée Bella, ils avaient l'air proche.

"Sinon elle vit t'jours en Californie donc bizarre qu'elle ait loué à son nom ici, c'est la seule dépense enregistrée hors de son état."

"Nmmmh Merci Momo...J'ai juste un service à te demander."

L'autre acquiesce nonchalamment.

"Ne dis rien à Jared, s'il te plaît, il est déjà assez mal comme ça."

"J'comprends man !"

Paul ferme fort les yeux, si seulement tout ça n'était qu'un long cauchemar...

.

.

La journée et la nuit ont semblé longues à Paul, sans parler de la journée d'attente du lendemain. Cette histoire de Bella Swan lui reste carrément en travers de la gorge car Jake lui a affirmé ne pas la connaître. Et s'il veut bien croire qu'il n'est pas dit ça mal à propos il exige des explications. Il a harcelé son cadet par texto, pas tous très gentils mais l'autre a fini par lui promettre qu'ils pourraient se voir ce soir, il n'ira pas travailler.

Les minutes s'égrainent à une lenteur déconcertante, exaspérante et sa douce décadence continue, il s'y laisse porter sans résister. Il ne sait même plus quoi penser et inévitablement il se repasse les images du baiser qu'il a échangé avec Sam. Certes les circonstances étaient atténuantes, mais comment peut-il prétendre aimer Jake s'il s'est senti capable de céder à l'un de ses ex ?

Il est con, voilà tout. Sa conclusion est brève et radicale. Jake lui offre ce qu'il souhaite et lui il fait un truc pareil ? Il s'insulte mentalement mais, au fond, un petit doute s'installe, et si tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge ? Il préfère écarter cette idée, il en serait malade. Le bonheur est un met si délicat à acquérir et qui demeure fragile.

Jacob lui a demandé de ne venir qu'à 21h, il avait des papiers à terminer urgemment avant cela. Toutefois si jusqu'à maintenant le respect et l'adoration qu'il a envers son cadet l'ont soumis aux volontés de ce dernier sans problèmes la situation est différente. Et à 20h15 tapante il est dans sa voiture, énervé au possible, et très tendu.

Il ne lui faut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour parvenir à proximité de l'hôtel de Jake. Il ne prête plus tellement attention au luxe qui l'entoure, ni au réceptionniste qui proteste en le voyant passer sans son consentement. Tant pis ! Et puis ce vieillard sait bien qu'il est avec Mr Black de toute manière, il ne lui posera pas de soucis.

Au détour d'un couloir, ne prêtant nullement attention à regarder devant lui il bouscule fortement une personne. Il relève des yeux contrariés, contrariété qui se transforme en demi-surprise. L'homme s'avère être Seth, ça confirme ses doutes, le gamin traîne bien ici surtout qu'il devrait déjà être au Wolf à cette heure ci pour la mise en place !

"Seth..."

"Désolé je vais être en retard !"

Le jeune homme sourit et continue sa route l'air de rien, Paul n'a pas le réflexe de le retenir. Il faut dire qu'il a une autre priorité répondant au nom de Jacob, il s'occupera de savoir ce que Seth faisait ici plus tard. Emporté dans un élan de détermination il appuie sur la poignée de porte de la chambre de Jake, bien entendu celle ci est fermée et il ne dispose pas de la carte magnétique. Il toque donc en tapant du pied, impatient.

La poignée tourne et la porte s'ouvre rapidement, Jacob a un air contrarié et s'apprête à dire quelque chose. Mais s'apercevant que c'est Paul il fait un pas en arrière et se radoucit. L'aîné n'a pas loupé cette attitude et il remarque aussi la liasse de billets en grosses coupures que Jake a dans la main et qu'il s'empresse de dissimuler dans un placard ouvert, ne prêtant plus crédit à son invité. Paul rentre donc, interdit.

"Je t'attendais pas si tôt..."

Murmure le plus jeune, la voix légèrement crispée malgré son grand sourire. Paul hésite entre fondre devant ce sourire parfait ou rester sur sa ligne de conduite soupçonneuse.

"Nmmh c'est quoi cet argent ?"

"Ben rien, j'aime bien avoir du liquide avec moi."

"M..."

Jake lui coupe la parole :

"D'ailleurs tu veux sortir manger dehors ou j'appelle le service d'étage ?"

"Service étage."

Répond mécaniquement Paul. Et le repas se fait dans un silence presque total, seul l'échange de quelques banalités le rompt. Paul sent que Jake est distant, il ne l'a pas touché une seule fois et ses prunelles sombres affichent la méfiance. Cette situation le met mal à l'aise parce que leur complicité habituelle n'est pas présente et Jacob ne mène pas agréablement la conversation comme il sait si bien le faire. Un gouffre sans fond l'aspire sous un voile noir.

Et puis il brise le silence :

"Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit à propos de Bella Swan ?"

L'autre regarde sa main bandée fixement et évite peu subtilement sa question :

"C'est quoi ça ?"

"Rien de grave."

"Tu devrais consulter quand même."

La voix de son cadet est monotone, détachée, il aurait même dit détendue si son compagnon n'avait pas serré la mâchoire à l'évocation de Bella Swan. Il ressent des émotions contradictoires, d'un coté il veut juste que Jacob le serre dans ses bras en lui disant que tout ça n'a pas de sens, de l'autre...Il est contraint de se résigner, ça n'arrivera pas et puis, il n'est pas assez naïf pour y croire.

Mais au juste où se situe donc la cruelle vérité ? Au milieu de ses divagations, probablement. Et cette vérité il est prêt à beaucoup dans le but de l'obtenir, quitte à dégrader ses relations avec Jake ? Une minute ces souvenirs défilent dans ses prunelles, ils ont construit sa vie, si imparfaite soit elle. Et lui serait capable de tout occulter pour une seule personne qu'il connaît depuis deux mois à peine ?

Oui il aime Jake, mais il se doit de passer au dessus, pour eux et si la peur prend place dans chaque centimètre carré de ses pores il se force à articuler à nouveau sa question :

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit sur Bella, tu la connaissais."

"Je t'assure que non !"

Et Paul se soumet en un sourire d'excuse, pourtant l'autre ment, c'est certain. Les mots de Jared et Sam résonnent dans sa tête 'On dirait un petit chiot à la botte de son maître', 'Si tu cherches des coupables tu devrais peut être regarder ton cher Jacob, celui que tu idolâtres tant est loin d'être aussi parfait que tu le crois. Ouvre les yeux un peu ! T'es qu'un pion comme les autres pour lui.' peut-il ignorer ses meilleurs amis ? Son cœur se fend en deux partie égale.

Sa raison finit par l'emporter mais il garde un ton poli et bas :

"Je sais que tu mens. Parle moi !"

Le plus jeune soupire puis se rapproche de lui, ils sont assis sur le bord du grand lit. Jake passe doucement sa main sur la joue de son partenaire puis lentement ses lèvres effleurent son cou.

"Jake..." Gronde Paul.

Peu impressionné, l'intéressé continue et embrasse pleinement la mâchoire, sa main remonte dans les cheveux de son aîné. Il ignore la remarque visant à le stopper et tente d'esquiver les questions.

"Arrête...J'ai posé une question."

Le grognement de son compagnon n'empêche pas Jacob de poursuivre, il raffermit sa prise sur le crâne et mord la peau fragile du cou. Paul frissonne, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

"J'ai pas envie d'en parler j'ai dit !"

La voix autoritaire du cadet résonne telle une menace tandis qu'il poursuit ses traitements. L'autre s'énerve et perd de son calme, il hausse le ton en le repoussant de la main gauche.

"Putain arrête ça tout de suite !"

Le monde tourne autour de lui et une gifle puissante l'envoie contre le matelas moelleux, il ne s'y attendait sûrement pas et il reste choqué, la bouche entrouverte.

"C'est pas toi qui décides !" Proclame Jake.

Puis il sent le poids de son corps sur le sien et il est pris d'assaut, l'autre lie leurs lèvres en enserrant fortement son bassin entre ses jambes. Paul ne répond pas au baiser et tente de se dégager, il repousse une nouvelle fois son amant de sa main valide en protestant énergiquement :

"Non !"

"C'est pas toi qui décide !" Répète Jake.

**DÉBUT DU PASSAGE VIOLENT**

L'aîné se met à hurler de douleur, l'autre a saisi sa main blessée et l'a broie littéralement dans la sienne, ravivant les phalanges fracturées. Esclave de sa souffrance soudaine il voudrait se recroqueviller sur lui même, seulement le corps qui le domine l'en empêche. Il s'agite plus vivement, sa seule volonté étant de se libérer.

Grave erreur, il aurait dû réagir avant car lorsqu'il comprend, c'est déjà fini pour lui. Il reçoit plusieurs coups au visage, son nez craque et le sang dégouline associé à une douleur qu'il connaît trop bien pour s'être déjà cassé le nez. Il est séché, sa vue se brouille un instant. C'est suffisant pour qu'il se retrouve la main valide attachée solidement à un montant du lit, il tire vainement. L'incompréhension teint son visage effrayé.

"Arrête...Arrête...Bordel Jake..."

"C'est pas toi qui décides !"

Et il se prend un nouveau coup dans l'arcade, le sang lui dégouline dans l'œil, rendant sa vue difficile. Suffisante pour distinguer l'horrible lueur animale qui hante les pupilles de son désormais agresseur. Son visage aux traits si proches de la perfection est déformé par la haine, la violence et de son aura émane un désir de domination fanatique.

Un mot, plus qu'un seul : peur. L'angoisse plane dans l'air humide et les secondes deviennent interminables, Paul transpire à cause des multiples coups douloureux et surtout la terreur qui a formé une boule dans sa gorge sèche. Il est réduit à l'état d'impuissance, raisonner Jake ne lui apportera que de nouveaux coups et il ne se fait pas d'illusions quant à ce qui l'attend. Un deuxième mot s'impose : pourquoi ?

Et il se trouve bien naïf d'avoir pu croire à tout ça, ce rêve surréaliste qu'un mec comme Jacob puisse s'intéresser à lui, qu'il aurait pu être heureux avec. Finalement il mérite sans doute ce qui va suivre. C'est avec cette intime conviction qu'il ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces, un mal de crâne le prend et machinalement sa main blessée essaie de se débarrasser du corps envahissant au dessus du sien. Inutile.

Il gît sur le matelas pareil à une loque après un nouveau coup, l'autre l'a saisi à la gorge et l'étouffe à moitié, rendant sa respiration délicate. Il peine à trouver de l'air et se demande même si finir ainsi ne serait pas plus simple et moins douloureux quand il entend Jake défaire sa braguette puis la sienne. Il agite vainement les jambes, empli d'une énergie nouvelle mais plus il se débat, plus la sensation de suffocation se fait sentir.

Son horreur grandit encore lorsqu'il sent le sexe dur de Jake contre son bassin, la situation l'excite apparemment au plus haut point et lui, il a une brusque envie de vomir. A nouveau il veut hurler, mais les sons s'étouffent dans sa gorge compressée, son agresseur a fait pression sur sa main fracturée et durant ce laps de temps où il a perdu tout contrôle, focalisé sur la souffrance, sa seconde main a été attachée. De toute façon c'était déjà terminé.

Jake relâche sa gorge et saisit ses hanches, un rictus déforme son si beau visage. Paul se satisfait mentalement d'être un peu sonné par les coups qui lui ont été portés, il n'a plus le choix que de subir et donnerait cher pour perdre connaissance et ne pas vivre la suite.

Un hurlement déchirant fend l'air et Paul tire de toutes ses forces sur ses liens, son corps entier se crispe à la pénétration violente du membre en lui. Sans répit, Jake pousse sans précautions dans son corps sous ses cris et ses supplications.

"Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, les murs sont insonorisés ici." Halète Jake.

Paul est à bout de souffle et sa voix se brise. Il ressent une brûlure de plus en plus forte en lui et il a l'impression que son corps a été scindé en deux morceaux distincts. Jamais il n'a ressenti souffrance aussi grande et prenante. Ses cris s'amenuisent et les larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues, se mêlant à son propre sang.

Il a mal et au delà de l'affreuse lacération de son intimité c'est son cœur qui s'éteint, ses battements sont devenus irréguliers. Il est blessé, au plus profond de son âme, il a été bafoué, trahi, violé...Mais ne l'a t il pas cherché ? lui susurre une petite voix sournoise. La chaleur de la chambre est insupportable et il asphyxie, son corps est poisseux, couvert de transpiration et colle aux draps, il a mal partout.

Son calvaire lui semble interminable et chaque coup de bassin est plus puissant que le précédent, déchirant ses entrailles. Il sent un liquide chaud s'écouler entre ses jambes et malheureusement pour lui ce n'est pas du sperme mais son sang. Déchiré il l'est, autant au sens propre qu'au figuré et il se sent pathétique pour l'image qu'il se renvoie à lui même, dépourvu de toute sa dignité.

Et ça continue, inlassablement, comment est-ce possible d'avoir aussi mal sans perdre connaissance ? Il regrette sa résistance à la douleur. Il rêve que tout s'efface, que Jake sorte de sa vie, ou plutôt n'y soit jamais entré. Il prie tous les dieux dont il a connaissance et ses larmes redoublent, incontrôlables. Évaluer laquelle de sa souffrance physique ou morale est la plus forte lui est impossible, il est brisé, anéanti.

L'odeur de sexe présente le répugne, le corps de Jake qui le tient à lui faire des bleus et claque sourdement entre ses cuisses le dégoûte au plus haut point. Il a honte, tellement honte. Tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est échapper à son sort, hélas ça continue. Les minutes rallongent et il n'ose plus ouvrir ses yeux larmoyants, de peur de voir l'horreur en face.

Un va et vient déchirant le brûle de l'intérieur à chaque passage, associé à un mensonge qui met son cœur à vif et le laisse saigner, goutte à goutte, afin qu'il profite pleinement de ce mal être. C'est long, si long, pitié qu'il en finisse...Mais ça continue. Tiens bon, tiens bon, il va venir...ça ne s'arrête pas.

Il commence à perdre connaissance, le décor tournoie, un voile sombre obscurcit sa vue quand une violente et ultime pénétration le ramène à la dure réalité. Le corps au dessus du sien s'arque et Jake gémit. La sensation tandis qu'il se retire est purement affreuse et lui tire un hoquet. Inlassablement il tire sur ses liens, les poignets ensanglantés. Un liquide chaud brûle son intimité et se mêle à son sang. Il geint piteusement.

**FIN DU PASSAGE VIOLENT**

Jacob lui relève le pantalon sans douceur, malmenant encore son corps meurtri puis il se redresse et remet son propre pantalon convenablement. Paul a peur à nouveau. Jake va le tuer non ? Après tout il est le seul à savoir que le violeur c'est lui, il en frissonne. Dans son état semi conscient et de terreur intense il ne réagit pas au fait qu'une personne défait ses liens.

"Va te laver."

La voix de Jake, calme et autoritaire, le fait sursauter. Soumission, que ce joli mot le définit bien. Toutefois c'est un maigre sursis qui lui est offert et puis à vrai dire c'est un ordre, pas une demande.

Il se relève avec toutes les peines du monde, Jacob lui tourne le dos, il ne le regarde pas, mais tape nerveusement du pied, indiquant qu'il a plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher. Dans un fracas monumental Paul tombe du lit en gémissant, aucune réaction de son agresseur et son crâne bourdonne. Il ne parvient pas à se redresser et décide de ramper lamentablement jusqu'à la salle de bain, quelques mètres plus loin.

Le chemin lui semble long et son manque d'énergie grandit à chaque centimètre qui le rapproche du but. La porte de la salle d'eau entrouverte lui permet de s'agripper fortement à l'encadrement de la porte afin de franchir celle ci, tant bien que mal. Une fois à l'intérieur il referme la porte et s'écroule contre, assailli par la fatigue et la lassitude. Il se demande s'il a un intérêt quelconque à se battre, s'accrocher à sa vie pitoyable d'humain pathétique qu'il est. Et les larmes cuisantes dévalent ses joues, le souillent davantage encore.

Puis un éclair de lucidité, ce courage qui le caractérise et cette rage. Ou juste l'instinct de survie. Il s'agrippe au lavabo et en grimaçant se redresse, évite soigneusement son reflet sanguinolent affiché dans le miroir. Il prend appui sur le carrelage froid, ignore en serrant les dents sa main fracturée et ses reins douloureux pour atteindre le robinet de la douche. Il le tourne et l'eau gicle bruyamment, mouillant en partie son bras valide. Cela fait il retourne à la porte qu'il verrouille avec des gestes lents et silencieux.

A nouveau il s'écroule dos à la porte, presque soulagé. Ainsi Jake croit qu'il se douche et il a une petite chance d'espérer s'en sortir. Dans ce soudain élan de clairvoyance il se rappelle que son portable est resté dans la poche de son jean, il l'en extirpe. Le mouvement simple lui prend d'interminables secondes. Il a l'impression que son crâne est pris dans un étau compresseur, malgré ça, son cerveau fonctionne à plein régime.

Son portable affiche près de minuit. Tous ses amis travaillent au Wolf et n'ont pas leur portable ou ne pourront pas quitter leur travail ainsi, de plus s'il téléphone Jacob l'entendra...Ses collègues de boulot et Momo n'ont aucune idée d'où Jake habite et ne connaissent sans doute même pas cet hôtel...Résigné, une seule personne sera à même de l'aider, du moins il ose le croire. Au point où il est rendu, ça n'a plus d'importance. Ses doigts tremblants pianotent sur les touches salies :

*Aide moi hôtel Jake*

Il clique sur la touche 'envoyer à Sam'. Lui sait parfaitement où vit Jacob et quel est le numéro de la chambre, il saura convaincre le réceptionniste de le laisser entrer et il est physiquement capable de tenir tête à l'agresseur. De plus il avait des soupçons sur lui, donc il devrait se montrer méfiant et prudent.

Il lâche son téléphone qui s'écrase ausol et il bascule sa tête en arrière, ses sanglots reprennent, interminables, il se demande comment il est possible d'avoir une telle réserve d'eau en soi, ou est-ce des larmes venues tout droit de son cœur ? Pourquoi hein ?

Inévitablement Jacob se rend compte qu'il ne se douche absolument pas, il ne parvient pas à masquer ses sanglots et ses hoquets.

"Paul ! Paul ?"

L'aîné l'entend toquer à la porte et se rendre compte qu'elle est fermée puis plus rien...Ah si, il distingue des bruits de pas nerveux et précipités, puis des objets qui se brisent. Enfin, un brusque choc contre la porte qui en tremble et des sons étouffés. Paul se calme assez pour comprendre que dos à dos avec lui son violeur pleure à son tour en murmurant.

"Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Le choses n'auraient pas dû se passer comme ça. C'était pas prévu..."

Ils sanglotent ensemble jusqu'à ce que Paul parvienne à un contrôle partiel, submergé par sa fatigue aidant au processus, il chuchote la voix brisée :

"Pourquoi ?"

Un rire amer lui répond, puis la voix enrouée, sombre mais calme du cadet s'élève clairement.

"A chaque fois je pleurais mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas, je suppliais, priais, tout ce qu'il disait c'était 'C'est pas toi qui décide.', et tous les maudits jours de mon enfance c'était pareil...Jusqu'à ce béni accident il y a dix ans. Mon père en fauteuil à vie je savais que plus jamais il ne pourrait me faire du mal alors j'ai fait ce que j'aurais sans doute dû faire avant, je suis parti. Toutes ces années j'ai tu ma douleur, mais qu'y a t-il de plus atroce que d'être violé par son propre père ? La chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang ? J'ai gardé ces affreux souvenirs en moi, me jurant de le tuer à mon tour un jour. J'ai repris contact cette année, il a cru que j'avais pu oublier, bercé par ses excuses. Et je me suis attaqué à ce qu'il a de plus cher, ce putain de club, à tous ceux qui l'idolâtrent et ne voient pas le monstre qu'il est, j'ai fait ressentir ma douleur. Mais crois moi, c'est un moindre mal, j'ai vécu bien pire, vous survivrez, lui non quand il apprendra la vérité."

Paul sent un goût acide remonter dans sa bouche, à ce stade il n'est plus en mesure de maîtriser ses réactions et il régurgite le dîner en se penchant sur le coté. L'histoire est affreuse, et le mal commit pour cette vengeance irréversible, ses entrailles se tordent et lui brûlent l'estomac. Les pleurs de Jake sont terminés et sa voix égale poursuit, plus cynique :

"Tu ne faisais pas partie du plan...Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai été sincère avec toi Paul mais parfois je perds le contrôle. Au fond c'est de ta faute, après tout tu l'as bien cherché, tu m'as provoqué et puis habituellement on couchait ensemble alors..."

Une seconde fois les boyaux de l'aîné se tordent et il vomit bruyamment, il ne sent pas l'odeur nauséabonde, proche du malaise. Il se dégoûte, et il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une forme de compassion pour son agresseur et de la culpabilité. C'est vrai, tout est sa faute, il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, n'a pas écouté ses amis, pas fait attention au mal être de son compagnon...À bout de force il s'entend souffler :

"Comment ?"

Jake soupire et répond machinalement :

"Ben ça a été facile de convaincre Billy de me reprendre à ses cotés, il était trop content que je crois en sa rédemption, bien sûr tout seul je ne pouvais pas assurer tout ça. Seth m'a rapidement semblé être l'informateur idéal au vu de son goût pour l'argent, ce gosse fait tout ce que tu veux pour une bonne liasse de billets ! Il est au courant de tout même si acheter son silence m'a coûté une blinde...Puis ce jeune latino, je lui ai donné de faux papiers en échange il devait surveiller Rejo, puis quand Akira s'est intéressé à lui par hasard l'occasion m'a semblé idéale. Le gamin a pris peur en comprenant ce que je faisais et a disparu, quelle petite merde ! Oh et pour Bella Swan c'est une ancienne amie de San Diego, je lui ai juste demandé de me louer une chambre, ce qu'elle a généreusement accepté, bah elle pouvait pas se douter des conséquences ! Vous êtes tous si naïfs..."

Paul est proche de la rupture, ses paupières se ferment toutes seules, il ne pense plus. La douleur le berce tendrement. Son cœur rate un battement à cette phrase que l'autre prononce distinctement :

"Mais je serais incapable de te tuer."

Soulagement, déception, dégoût, honte, tristesse, haine, rancœur, compassion, sentiments trop lourds à porter pour ses épaules affaiblies. Il respire avec peine et ses larmes qui avaient cessé reprennent tandis que Jake tambourine sur la porte en lui ordonnant d'ouvrir. Il est en panique, complètement terrorisé, l'inconscience lui tend ses bras réconfortants.

La suite ressemble à un grand fracas. Les Dieux tout puissants ont entendu ses appels désespérés : la voix contrariée de Sam résonne dans ses oreilles. Un boucan infernal s'en suit, des protestations et une violente dispute. Les meubles qui craquent et autres bruits affolent Paul d'un seul coup. Guidé par des réflexes indépendant de ses commandes cérébrales son corps endolori se redresse contre la porte et il la déverrouille.

La scène le fige, Sam se tient debout devant Jake, acculé contre un mur, apparemment sonné, la tempe ensanglantée. Et surtout il tient un 22 (pistolet) dans sa main tremblante de rage tandis qu'il hurle à l'autre de lui dire où est Paul. Pourquoi ? Lui même ne comprend pas pourquoi il a besoin de protéger Jake, d'éviter que Sam ne lui tire dessus, il hurle :

"NON !"

Et sous la force du cri ses poumons manquent d'oxygène et il s'écroule lamentablement en avant, étalé sur le sol dur, en gémissant.

C'est vrai que de voir son état met Sam dans une colère plus noire encore et le désir de transpercer Jacob sur place se fait sentir, toutefois l'état de son cadet lui semble plus important. Il doit les sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Aucune nécessité de paroles aussi inutiles que gênantes. Il relève le corps proche de l'inertie de Paul. Ce dernier gémit et grimace à chaque geste, tentant pourtant de s'appuyer sur son aîné afin de trouver une certaine stabilité.

Ils sortent de la chambre, traversent le couloir, le réceptionniste s'excite, le portier puis le voiturier. Et Paul pleure de plus belle en répétant :

"Pas l'hôpital. Pas l'hôpital. Pas l'hôpital."

Il a bien trop honte, refuse d'être confronté à qui que ce soit. Sam l'installe dans sa voiture et tente de le raisonner gentiment, mais quand le plus jeune est pris d'une violente crise de panique, il se voit obligé de céder, l'affolement que Paul affiche est déroutant. Et face à ça il ne sait comment réagir, dire que c'est terminé n'a pas l'air de le calmer le moins du monde.

Paul finit par perdre connaissance devant l'immeuble de Sam, et de toute façon la police, alertée, les attend déjà devant celui ci.

Et son cauchemar se prolonge, contraint de détailler les faits à deux policiers, examiné sous toutes les coutures à l'hôpital, même les plus gênantes. Il n'y reste qu'une nuit avant de regagner son appartement, contre l'avis des médecins et sans leur accord, seul. Jacob et Seth ont été interpellés, Leah est effondrée, mais moins que lui ça il est prêt à le parier !

Il n'a plus de larme, juste un profond dégoût, il ne sait pas comment il se sent, ni même pourquoi, ni même comment. La vie prend une teinte amère et sombre, aussi glauque que les lambeaux de son cœur.

_In My Remains - Linkin Park_

**_Separate_**  
**_ Sifting through the wreckage I can't concentrate_**  
**_ Searching for a message in the fear and pain_**  
**_ Broken down and waiting for the chance to feel alive_**

**_ Now in my remains_**  
**_ Are promises that never came_**  
**_ Set the silence free_**  
**_ To wash away the worst of me_**

**_ Come apart_**  
**_ Falling in the cracks of every broken heart_**  
**_ Digging through the wreckage of your disregard_**  
**_ Sinking down and waiting for a chance to feel alive_**

**_ Now in my remains_**  
**_ Are promises that never came_**  
**_ Set the silence free_**  
**_ To wash away the worst of me_**

**_ Like an army_**  
**_ Falling_**  
**_ One by one by one_**

**_ Like an army_**  
**_ Falling_**  
**_ One by one by one_**

**_ Like an army_**  
**_ Falling_**  
**_ One by one by one_**

**_ Like an army_**  
**_ Falling_**  
**_ One by one by one_**

**_ Now in my remains_**  
**_ Are promises that never came_**  
**_ Set the silence free_**  
**_ To wash away the worst of me_**

**_ Like an army_**  
**_ Falling_**  
**_ One by one by one_**

**_ Like an army_**  
**_ Falling_**  
**_ One by one by one_**

_(__Séparé_  
_ Passant au crible les décombres, je ne peux me concentrer_  
_ Cherchant un message dans la peur et la douleur_  
_ En morceaux et attendant la chance de me sentir vivant_

_A présent dans mes vestiges_  
_ Gisent des promesses qui ne se sont jamais réalisées…_  
_ Libère le silence, _  
_ Pour purifier le pire de moi-même…_

_Laissé à l'abandon,_  
_ Tombant dans les fissures_  
_ De chaque cœur brisé,_  
_ Fouillant dans les ruines_  
_ De ton mépris,_  
_ Sombrant et à la recherche_  
_ D'une chance pour me sentir en vie_

_A présent dans mes vestiges_  
_ Gisent des promesses qui ne se sont jamais réalisées…_  
_ Libère le silence, _  
_ Pour purifier le pire de moi-même…_

_Telle une armée, s'effondrant_  
_ Un à un à un_  
_ Telle une armée, s'effondrant_  
_ Un à un à un_  
_ Telle une armée, s'effondrant_  
_ Un à un _  
_ Telle une armée, s'effondrant_  
_ Un à un_

_A présent dans mes vestiges_  
_ Gisent des promesses qui ne se sont jamais réalisées…_  
_ Libère le silence, _  
_ Pour purifier le pire de moi-même…_

_Telle une armée, s'effondrant_  
_ Un à un à un_  
_ Telle une armée, s'effondrant_  
_ Un à un à un…)_

_._

_._


End file.
